


Manche Geschichten ... sind furchtbar kompliziert und emotional

by NBsan



Series: Manche Geschichten [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: (Just to be on the save side), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage with Kidou, Bottoming from the Top, D/s undertones, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Preparation, Fights, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, clothes pins, ice cubes, talking about BDSM
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan
Summary: Zum Beispiel dann, wenn Ichigo denkt, dass Renji zurück in Byakuyas Arme flieht und ihr sexuelles Verhalten eine 180 Grad-Wendung erlebt.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Manche Geschichten [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788931





	1. Seireitei, Vor einem Jahr

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Some stories ... are incredibly complicated and emotional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896725) by [NBsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan)



> Hallo liebes Fandom. Bin doch schneller wieder zurück als gedacht.  
> Bevor ich wieder dasselbe PS wie bei der ersten Geschichte hinzufüge: Rechnet etwa mit einem Lemon pro Kapitel. Etwa. War übrigens ebenfalls einmal als OS geplant aber die 55.000+ Wörter haben mich umgestimmt...
> 
> Ganz kurz noch eine Warnung zum Anfang. Kennt jemand die Bezeichnung "Wie dub-con ist non-con?"? Bei dieser Geschichte trifft folgende Antwort darauf zu: Er hat zwar nie nein gesagt - aber er hat auch nie ja gesagt.  
> Das non-con betrifft nur die Parts die Byakuya x Renji sind.

Die Nacht lag bleiern über der Seireitei und die noch kalte Frühlingsluft ließ Renji erschauern, denn als Byakuya das Büro verlassen hatte, war ihm nicht der Gedanke gekommen, das Fenster wieder zu schließen.

  
Renji saß noch immer über dem Bericht der letzten Mission und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob es dreizehn Hollows gewesen waren oder vierzehn. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Stapel an Papieren, die er noch zu tun hatte (und das am Besten bis gestern).

  
Seufzend presste er den Kopf gegen seinen Schreibtisch. Natürlich war es seine Schuld, dass er sich nicht früher an die Berichte gemacht hatte, doch er war furchtbar müde. Der letzte Hollowangriff in Rukongai hatte ihn erschöpft und er spürte noch immer eine gewisse Taubheit in seinem linken Handgelenk und einen scharfen Schmerz in der Hüfte, wann immer er sich auf seinem Stuhl bewegte.

  
Wieder lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ein kalter Windstoß durch den Raum fuhr. Mit einem Ächzen stemmte er sich in die Höhe und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Fensters, um es zu schließen. Er streckte sich, hielt sich für einen Moment das Kreuz, auf dem er heute ein wenig unglücklich gelandet war und vernahm die Schritte nicht, die sich der offenen Bürotür - beinahe lautlos - näherten. 

  
Er hatte das Fenster gerade erreicht, als ihn eine tiefe Stimme zusammenzucken ließ. "Abarai. Du bist noch hier?"

  
Hastig wandte er sich um. Da stand der Hauptmann, noch in vollem Gewand, der Haori gespenstisch weiß in dem ansonsten dunklen Gang.

  
"Ähm. Ja." antwortete Renji, überrumpelt, den Blick vielsagend zu seinem Tisch wandern lassend, während er nach einer knappen Verbeugung Haltung annahm, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

  
Missbilligend betrachtete der Kuchiki den Stapel an unvollendeter Arbeit auf dem Tisch seines Stellvertreters.  
Mit energischen Schritten trat er ein und schloss die Tür mit einem leisen Klacken hinter sich.

  
Renji betrachtete seinen Vorgesetzten misstrauisch. Nicht nur, dass der längst bei sich zu Hause sein und friedlich schlummernd in seinem Bett liegen sollte, anstatt durch die Gänge der sechsten Division zu wandern, der Blick, der ihm gerade zugeworfen wurde, war ihm nicht ganz geheuer.

  
Ein einsamer Schweißtropfen rann an Byakuyas Schläfe herab, doch sein Atem ging ruhig.

  
"Zieh dich aus Abarai." Renji blinzelte unbewegt, sicher, sich ordentlich verhört zu haben.

  
Sein Vorgesetzter hob eine Augenbraue. "Hörst du schlecht? Du sollst dich ausziehen."

  
"Taichou..." begann der Jüngere zaghaft, unsicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, nun, da er sich offensichtlich doch nicht verhört hatte.

  
Byakuya hob eine Augenbraue und in der Art, wie er sein Gewicht anders verlagerte erkannte Renji, dass der Hauptmann ungeduldig wurde. Zaghaft löste er den weißen Obi, der sein Kosode an Ort und Stelle hielt.

  
Er spürte wie der schwarze Stoff verrutschte und den Blick auf seine muskulöse Brust freigab.

  
Er hielt inne, versuchte in Byakuyas Blick - der sich zu keiner Zeit von seinem Gesicht entfernt hatte - etwas zu lesen, doch wie so oft war der Kuchiki emotionslos.

  
Schnell senkte er den Blick wieder und schlüpfte aus Kosode und Shitagi gleichzeitig.

  
Gänsehaut breitete sich über seinem nackten Oberkörper aus, als ein erneuter Windstoß durch das noch immer offene Fenster wehte.

  
Er spürte seine Wangen brennen, als er zu guter letzt auch den Hakama zu Boden gleiten ließ.

  
Nackt stand er da, den Blick gesenkt und starr auf die Waraji des sechsten Hauptmanns gerichtet, die Hände wieder hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, obwohl das Bedürfnis übermächtig wurde, seinen Schritt hinter ihnen zu verstecken. Das Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals.

  
Der Gedanke kam in ihm auf, dass das vor ihm gar nicht Byakuya war, sondern jemand anderes (doch er bezweifelte, dass es _irgendwo_ _irgendwen_ gab, der den Hauptmann so gut imitieren konnte) oder dass er vielleicht vor seinem Stapel an Arbeit eingeschlafen war (er zwickte sich fest und stellte fest, dass er ziemlich wach war).

  
Obwohl seine Hände leicht zitterten, rührte er sich nicht, als Byakuya mit langsamen Schritten um ihn herum ging, so nah, dass er den Luftzug seiner Bewegungen fühlte, aber weit genug weg, als dass der andere Mann ihn beim Laufen berühren könnte.

  
Er spürte Byakuyas kalten Blick auf den Tattoos auf seinem Rücken und erschauerte, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte.

  
Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seinen Hintern und zog eine Arschbacke auseinander. Ein scharfes Einatmen entkam ihm - damit hatte er nicht gerechnet - doch er rührte sich nicht, bohrte nur seine kurzen Fingernägel fester in sein Handgelenk.

  
"Bist du unberührt?" fragte Byakuya mit dem üblichen Desinteresse in der Stimme. "W-Was?" brachte er krächzend hervor, während Byakuya sich wieder in sein Sichtfeld begab.

  
Renji hatte seine Scham vergessen, stattdessen blickte er dem Älteren erschrocken ins Gesicht.

  
"Hattest du schon einmal Geschlechtsverkehr?" fragte Byakuya erneut und bekam als Antwort nur ein stummes Kopfschütteln, während Renji den Blick wieder senkte, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, in welche Richtung sich dieses Gespräch entwickelte.

  
Byakuya nickte nur, dann ließ er Renji stehen wo er war und begab sich zum Schreibtisch seines Leutnants und räumte den Stapel an Papier auf eine freie Stelle auf dem Boden, dann den Pinsel mit dem kleinen Tuschefässchen, bevor er sich zurück an Renji wandte, der sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte.

  
In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken und er suchte nach einem Weg heraus aus diesem Schlamassel, doch es ging alles so schnell.

  
"Dort rüber Abarai." Renji konnte spüren, wie sich seine Füße steif in Bewegung setzten und er zu seinem Schreibtisch lief. "Beug dich über den Tisch."

  
'Hör auf!' schrie er seinen Körper an, doch der gehorchte ohne Widerworte, seine Finger nun in die Kante des Schreibtisches gekrallt, während er das Holz direkt vor seiner Nase anstarrte.

  
Byakuyas Hände drückten seine Oberschenkel auseinander, sodass er in einem seltsam geweiteten Stand halb über dem Tisch hing.

  
Hände legten sich nun um seine Arschbacken und zogen sie ein Stück auseinander. Wieder lief ein Schauer über seinen Rücken, als er Byakuyas Blick auf seinem Eingang spürte.

  
Er spürte wie sein Atem schneller ging und ganz entgegen seines inneren Gefühlszustands sein Glied an Größe zu gewinnen begann.

  
Gerade fragte er sich, ob Byakuya ihm irgendetwas verabreicht hatte (wann denn?), als ihn eine Bewegung aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus dazu brachte, den Kopf zu wenden.

  
Aus dem Inneren seines Haoris holte Byakuya nun eine unscheinbare Dose mit einem Korken als Verschluss. Der Hauptmann öffnete es und steckte die Finger seiner rechten Hand in die Öffnung.

  
Als er sie wieder hervor holte waren sie von einer weißen, fettig wirkenden Paste bedeckt. Renji rührte sich noch immer nicht, als Byakuya die Dose auf den Tisch stellte und die freie Hand nutzte, um Renjis Arschbacken erneut zu spreizen.

  
Der Rothaarige biss sich auf die Zunge, als sich ohne Umschweife ein Finger in sein Inneres schob. Die Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, als er sich fester an seinem Schreibtisch festhielt.

  
Der Finger verschwand wieder und nur Augenblicke später kehrte ein anderer wieder zurück, noch voll von der undefinierbaren Paste.

  
Ein Ächzen entrang sich Renjis zusammengepressten Lippen, doch da hatte Byakuya auch diesen Finger wieder entfernt und sie wieder in die Dose gesteckt. Wieder schob er einen Finger in ihn, bewegte ihn ein Stück zurück und ließ im nächsten Augenblick Zeige- und Mittelfinger zugleich in Renjis Körper verschwinden.

  
Wieder biss er sich auf die Zunge, bis er Blut spürte. Es schmerzte nicht, aber er fühlte sich unwohl, zu voll, zu viel.

  
Sein Körper schien anders zu denken, denn er spürte wie seine Erektion feuchte Spuren auf seinem Körper und dem Tisch unter ihm hinterließ.

  
Wieder verließen die Finger ihn und Byakuya nahm eine neue Ladung von dem Inhalt der kleinen Dose und führte die Finger erneut in ihn, als versuche er, ihn mit der Paste zu füllen.

  
Der Dunkelhaarige weitete die Finger bis Renji sie unangenehm in die empfindlichen Wände seines Inneres drücken spürte, dann fuhr Byakuyas Daumen über seinen geweiteten Eingang und er spürte, wie dieser unter den Berührungen zuckte.

  
Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich auf die Zunge zu beißen. Sein Atem kam laut und stoßhaft, an seinem Mundwinkel rann ein dünnes Rinnsal an Blut herab, sein Körper war bedeckt von Gänsehaut von dem kühlen Wind und Byakuyas Berührungen.

  
Als sein Vorgesetzter dieses Mal nicht wieder nach der Dose griff, warf Renji ihm einen angestrengten Blick zu.

Auf kompliziert aussehende Weise schob Byakuya seinen Hakama ein Stück zur Seite und dann nach unten und holte sein Glied hervor. Es war relativ schmal, aber lang und gebogen, die Haut genauso hell wie der Rest seines Körpers (oder zumindest so hell wie sein Gesicht und seine Hände, denn sehr viel mehr hatte Renji noch nie von seinem Hauptmann gesehen), die feuchte Eichel in einem hellen rosaton.

  
Renjis Kopf sank zurück auf den Tisch, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtete er, wie Byakuya erneut von der Paste nahm und damit nun seine Erektion bedeckte. Er wandte den Blick stur zur Seite, betrachtete das offene Fenster und den fernen Mond.

  
Die warme Spitze drückte gegen seinen Eingang und aus seinem geöffneten Mund entkam ein Ächzen, als Byakuya sich langsam, aber kontinuierlich in ihn schob. Die Luft schien ihm wegzubleiben. Für einen Augenblick hielt Byakuya inne (vermutlich aus dem Grund, dass die Muskeln in Renjis Hintern einen eisernen Griff um das Glied des Anderen angenommen hatten).

  
Eine Hand lag auf seinem Kreuz, wo sich von seinem Sturz vorhin mittlerweile sicherlich ein blauer Fleck gebildet hatte, die andere Hand griff nach Renjis linkem Bein und hob es in die Höhe, sodass es halb auf dem Tisch lag.

  
"Ngh." entfuhr dem Jüngeren, als das Glied seines Vorgesetzten dadurch tiefer in ihn rutschte.

  
Sein fester Griff war gar nicht mehr so fest, denn seine Finger zitterten, die Augen hatte er geschlossen. Es fühlte sich so falsch an. So richtig. Nein, so falsch.

  
Dann wurde Byakuya ungeduldig und begann sich zu bewegen, kleine Stöße erst, fast nur ein Kreisen seiner Hüften, dann zog er sich immer weiter zurück, nur um heftiger in ihn zu stoßen und Renjis "Ngh"s wurden zu "Haah!"s und schließlich zu kaum unterdrücktem Aufschreien, wann immer Byakuya sein Glied passgenau in Renjis Lustpunkt rammte.

  
Es war nun mehr oder weniger nur noch Byakuyas Händen an seinen Hüften zu verdanken, dass er nicht einfach vom Tisch fiel, denn seine eigenen Hände konnten kaum mehr Halt finden.

  
Ohne überhaupt von Byakuya berührt worden zu sein ergoß sich der Größere mit einem Aufschrei quer über seinen Tisch. Obwohl seine Muskeln sich in einem festen Griff um das Glied des Dunkelhaarigen geschlossen haben mussten, stieß dieser weiter in ihn, als wäre nichts geschehen, reagierte auch nicht darauf, dass Renjis Stöhnen mittlerweile mehr schmerzerfüllt als erregt war, so sensibel wie er momentan auf Berührungen aller Art reagierte.

  
Dennoch vergingen noch geschlagene fünf Minuten, in denen Renji meinte, durch die Reizüberflutung verrückt zu werden, bis Byakuyas Hüften einen brutaleren Rhythmus anschlugen und er sich mit einem kehligen Knurren im Inneren des Jüngeren ergoß.

  
Renjis Körper, der über die letzten Minuten hinweg angespannt gewesen war, sackte auf die Tischplatte, als Byakuya sich aus ihm heraus zog.

  
"Vergiss nicht sauber zu machen bevor du gehst." erklang die kühle Stimme hinter ihm, bevor die Schritte des Kuchiki sich entfernten.

  
Renji öffnete erschöpft die Augen, Byakuya ungläubig hinterher blickend. Mit Tränen der Scham in den Augenwinkeln stemmte er sich auf zittrigen Armen in die Höhe.

  
Er rieb sich über die kalten, mit Gänsehaut bedeckten Arme und spürte angeekelt, wie Sperma aus seinem Hintern troff und an seinen Oberschenkeln herabrann.

  
Seine Beine zitterten ebenso heftig wie seine oberen Extremitäten und so lehnte er sich an seinen Tisch und wartete eine Minute und dann noch eine, bis sich sein Körper ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

  
Mit langsamen Bewegungen, einem schmerzenden Hintern und dem Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen suchte er nach den Putzutensilien in der abgetrennten Ecke des Raumes, nahm sich einen Lappen und begann, sich und den Tisch sauber zu machen, nachdem er - endlich - das Fenster geschlossen hatte.


	2. Gegenwart

Ich grunze, noch im Halbschlaf, als Renji sich neben mir bewegt und sich dann ruckartig aufsetzt.

  
"Wasislos?" murmele ich undeutlich und greife blind nach meinem lebendigen Kissen, doch Renji sitzt noch immer da wie erstarrt.

  
Ich blinzle und setze mich nun ebenfalls auf. Mein Blick fällt auf den digitalen Wecker neben seinem Bett. Sechs Uhr Siebenundvierzig.

  
Viel zu früh.

  
Erst dann fällt mein Blick auf meinen besten (festen) Freund. Er ist furchtbar blass um die Nase, sein Gesicht und der nackte Oberkörper schweißgetränkt und er reibt sich gerade die Schläfen, wo ein paar seiner langen, roten Haarsträhnen ihm im Gesicht kleben.

  
"Renji?" frage ich vorsichtig, doch meine Worte erreichen ihn nicht. "Hey." beginne ich noch einmal und lege ihm eine Hand zwischen die Schulterblätter. Er zuckt merklich zusammen und wirft mir nun - endlich - einen Blick zu.

  
Fast wäre ich erschrocken zurückgefahren, denn seine dunklen Augen scheinen regelrecht zu brennen und es kommt mir so vor, als würde er durch mich hindurch blicken.

  
Aus einem Reflex heraus verpasse ich ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und er blinzelt überrascht, sein Atem noch immer schnell, aber sein Blick ein wenig klarer.

  
Seine Hände zittern, als er sich durch das lange Haar fährt.

  
"Alles okay?" frage ich ihn, noch immer ein wenig schlaftrunken und Renji schweigt für einen Augenblick, als würde er darüber nachdenken.

  
Dann blickt er mich mit einem Mal mit einem dieser furchtbar ernsten Blicke an und sagt: "Ich will dich ficken."

Ich schlucke. Renji ist ein sehr direkter Mensch - aber nur selten _so_ direkt. Bevor ich ihm überhaupt antworten kann, ist Renji auch schon halb über mich gekrabbelt und hat mich dabei ein Stück zurück aufs Bett gedrückt. "Jetzt." sagt - _befiehlt_ \- er mit dunkler Stimme. "Okay." antworte ich, meine eigene Stimme belegt und leise.

  
Ich habe ihn bisher nur einmal in diesem Geisteszustand erlebt und wenn der Sex dieses Mal genauso wird wie beim letzten Mal, fürchte ich um meine Fähigkeit zu laufen.

  
Renji hat mich schon bei meinem Einverständnis mit der ihm typischen Kraft vollkommen zurück aufs Bett gestoßen, schiebt mit seinen kräftigen Beinen die Bettdecke beiseite und macht sich daran, mir die Unterwäsche auszuziehen, das einzige Kleidungsstück, das ich trage.

  
Geistesgegenwärtig greife ich nach dem Gleitgel auf dem Nachttisch, das wir erst vor wenigen Stunden wieder einmal gebraucht haben (bei der wievielten Tube wir mittlerweile sind weiß ich nicht - vielleicht die dritte? Die vierte?) und quetsche einen großzügigen Anteil auf meine Finger, schiebe zwei davon hastig in mich und weite sie scherenartig.

  
Obwohl eigentlich noch ein wenig zu müde, um erregt zu sein, zuckt meine Männlichkeit und ich entferne die Finger wieder, denn Renji hat sich derweil ebenfalls von seiner Unterhose befreit.

  
Sein Glied steht wie eine Eins, doch dieses Mal habe ich nicht die Zeit, um seine Form zu bewundern oder wie sich das Präejakulat an der Spitze sammelt.

  
Hastig quetsche ich die Tube Gleitgel (die bald schon wieder leer sein wird) über seiner Eichel aus und lasse meine Hand ein paar Mal auf und ab fahren, dann stößt Renji sie auch schon mit einem animalistischen Knurren beiseite und beugt sich über mich, presst meine Knie gegen meine Brust und versenkt sich mit einem Stoß in mir.

  
Mit einem Aufschrei fliegt mein Kopf zurück, doch mehr Laute entkommen mir nicht mehr.

  
Renji scheint mit seinen Stößen das Ziel zu verfolgen, seinen Penis quer durch meinen Körper zu rammen, bis er aus meinem Mund wieder herauskommt und da er mit jedem einzelnen Stoß meinen Lustpunkt trifft (mittlerweile weiß ich auch, dass es sich dabei um die Prostata handelt), bekomme ich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes keine Luft mehr.

  
Verzweifelt versuche ich einzuatmen, doch mein Körper weigert sich schlichtweg dagegen.

  
Und obwohl seine Stöße verdammt weh tun und es sich anfühlt, als würde ich gepfählt werden, obwohl mir Tränen über die Wangen laufen und obwohl ich keine Luft bekomme, presst sich mein Glied - bretthart geworden - gegen meinen Bauch, der in kürzester Zeit beinahe in einem Meer aus austretendem Sperma ertrinkt.

  
Verzweifelt versuche ich, Renjis Namen zu rufen, um ihn auf meine Misere aufmerksam zu machen, doch es kommt kaum mehr als ein Krächzen aus meiner Kehle.

  
Das Bett unter uns bewegt sich mit jedem seiner Stöße und auch ich bewege mich - vorerst zumindest - denn allzu bald stößt mein Kopf nur noch gegen den Rost des Bettes und ich muss mich mit den Händen daran festhalten und mich dagegenstemmen, um mir nicht selbst den Kopf an den eisernen Stangen einzuschlagen.

  
Ich versuche nach Renjis Schulter zu greifen, bekomme ihn aber nicht zu fassen und als mein Kopf erneut gegen die Stange donnert, gebe ich auf und halte mich wieder mit beiden Händen am Rost fest. Die Muskeln in meinen Armen kreischen und zittern vor Anstrengung, die Luft bleibt mir noch immer weg und ich vernehme nur - wie durch Nebel hindurch - das raue Knurren und tiefe Keuchen, das Renji bei jedem Stoß von sich gibt.

  
Für einen Moment verschwimmt die Welt vor meinen Augen und alles wird unscharf, bevor es mir scheint, als hätte sich ein schwarzer Schleier über alles gelegt.

  
In meinen Ohren dröhnt ein Klingeln und bunte Sterne beginnen überall im Raum zu tanzen, selbst dann, als sich meine Augen schließen. Noch einmal versuche ich verzweifelt (und erfolglos) Luft zu holen, doch gerade als ich denke, dass ich in Ohnmacht falle, spüre ich, wie Renji sich in mir ergießt - lautlos (glaube ich, denn ich traue meinem Gehör gerade nicht).

  
Nun, da ich nicht mehr ins nächste Leben gefickt werde, fließt auch endlich, _endlich_ , wieder Luft in meine Lungen und dieses Gefühl ist so wunderbar, dass ich ein lautes Aufschluchzen nicht verhindern kann, bevor ich mich daran mache, meine verkrampften Finger vom Bettrost zu lösen.

  
Jetzt dringt auch Renjis scharfer Atem an mein Ohr und sein Penis rutscht aus mir, zusammen mit einem Rinnsal an Sperma.

  
Die ganze Luft sorgt dafür, dass mir ordentlich schwindlig wird und obwohl die Sterne noch immer da sind, rutsche ich ein Stück von meinem Freund ab und schwinge die Füße über die Bettkante.

  
Ohne genau zu wissen, wohin ich denn gehen (fliehen) will, erhebe ich mich, torkele vernehmlich und - ich weiß nicht ob wegen dem Schwindel oder dem dumpfen Schmerz, der nun in meinem Hintern pocht - falle im nächsten Moment auch schon auf ein Knie, versuche noch, mich mit den Händen abzustützen, doch die Koordinierung dieser Bewegung lässt zu wünschen übrig und das nächste was ich spüre ist, wie ich mit einem dumpfen Laut - und dem Gesicht voran - der Länge nach auf dem Boden aufschlage.

  
Reglos bleibe ich liegen, kann spüren (und hören) wie mein Atem rasselt und merke, wie wieder Tränen über meine Wangen rinnen.

  
Mein ganzer Körper scheint zu zittern und obwohl ich mich bewegen _will_ , sendet mein Hirn keine Signale zu den gewünschten Gliedmaßen.

  
Das alles kann nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden gedauert haben, doch es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Renji mit einem Mal neben mir kniet.

  
Er zieht mich ein wenig in die Höhe und das nächste was ich spüre ist seine warme Brust an meinem Rücken, als er mich an sich drückt.

  
Ich spüre, wie auch er zittert - wohl aus Schreck darüber, dass ich umgekippt bin. Oder darüber, wie ungezügelt, animalisch und wild (und brutal) er war.

  
"Ichigo." flüstert er schockiert und ich spüre, wie ich in seinen Armen ein wenig gewendet werde und dann eine Hand an meiner Wange. Der Wunsch danach ist da, doch ich habe nicht die Kraft, um die Augen zu öffnen.

  
"Wasser." krächze ich mehr schlecht als recht, bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob mein Freund mich überhaupt verstanden hat, doch der flüstert nur ein "Sofort.", bevor er mich im Brautstil in die Höhe hebt und mich zum Bett trägt.

  
Dann vernehme ich seine hastigen Schritte, gefolgt von einem dumpfen _Klonk_ und ein unterdrücktes Fluchen (sicher hat er sich wieder den Zeh angestoßen. Das passiert ihm etwa zweimal wöchentlich und immer an demselben Schrank).

  
Irgendwo in der Ferne rauscht der Wasserhahn und dann ist er auch schon wieder bei mir, hebt sanft meinen Kopf ein Stück an und beginnt, mir Wasser einzuflößen.

  
Erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass auch das Schlucken mir gerade schwerfällt und die Hälfte des erfrischenden Nass' aus meinem Mund und mein Kinn herab läuft.

  
Ich höre, wie Renji das Glas hastig beiseite stellt, mir sanft (aber etwas zu zittrig und hektisch) das Wasser vom Kinn wischt und dann leicht gegen meine Wange schlägt. "Ichigo!" spricht er mich erneut an, dieses Mal lauter und ich öffne angestrengt die Augen. "Geht schon wieder." bringe ich langsam und tonlos hervor, doch Renji folgt schon der nächsten Eingebung, schnappt sich meine Beine und drapiert sie über seine linke Schulter, damit mein Blut wieder Richtung Kopf fließen kann. Ich muss ihn fragen, von wo er diese medizinisch korrekte Technik kennt. Seine Hand greift nach meiner und hält sie in seiner, so fest, dass ich mir vorkomme, als würde er meine Finger zerquetschen.

  
Meine Augen schließen sich wieder, aber das Schwindelgefühl lässt langsam nach, auch der Brechreiz, den ich in den letzten Minuten verspürt habe. Selbst das Zittern legt sich langsam wieder.

  
Ich spüre, wie ein dünnes Rinnsal an Speichel aus meinem halb geöffneten Mund tritt und über meine Wange in Richtung meines Ohres rinnt und ich hebe meine freie Hand, um es wegzuwischen, doch Renji ist schneller. Er lässt sogar meine andere Hand los.

  
Zaghaft öffne ich die Augen wieder, unglaublich beruhigt und erfreut darüber, dass die Welt sich nicht mehr dreht und der schwarze Schleier sich weitestgehend verflüchtigt hat.

  
Mein Blick bleibt an Renji hängen, an Renji, der noch immer schockiert scheint, mit geweiteten Augen und weiß wie eine Leinwand.

  
"Ichigo." flüstert er wieder und beginnt, mir mit dem Daumen sanft über die Wange zu streichen.

  
"Bitte vergib mir." Ich greife nach seiner Hand und halte sie in meiner (sanfter als er zuvor). "Schon gut." bringe ich hervor (und stelle fest, dass auch meine Stimme wieder ein wenig kräftiger klingt, wenn auch trotzdem noch rau und heiser).

  
Ich greife etwas ungelenk nach einer Handvoll von seinem langen, offenen Haar und ziehe ihn daran zu mir herunter. (Meine Beine muss er dabei wieder auf das Bett sinken lassen, aber ich fühle mich nicht mehr so, als würde ich jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen.)

  
Ich vereine meine Lippen mit den seinen und dieser Kuss ist so gefühlvoll, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt habe, auch wenn er nur kurz währt, fast so, als hätte er Angst, dass ich direkt wieder umkippe.

  
"Ich liebe dich." flüstere ich und Renjis Augen werden groß. Kurz muss ich überlegen weshalb er so erstaunt aussieht, dann fällt es mir ein: _Gedacht_ habe ich dies während dem letzten Monat häufiger - _ausgesprochen_ jedoch noch nie.

  
"Und ich dich." antwortet er in demselben leisen, emotionalen Tonfall wie ich zuvor. "Ich liebe dich so sehr!"  
Er drückt sein Gesicht an meines und streicht mir durchs Haar. "Verzeih mir." flüstert er wieder und nun bin ich es, der ihm durchs Haar streicht. "Es ist ja nichts passiert." beschwichtige ich ihn und füge hinzu, bevor der schnaubende Renji zu Widerworten ansetzen kann: "Es war nur ein wenig viel." "Wohl mehr ein wenig _viel_ zu viel." antwortet er mit Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

  
Ich schlucke unmerklich. Es ist schwer, Renji aus seinen Selbstvorwürfen zu reißen, dass habe ich in all der Zeit, die wir zusammen verbracht haben, schon bemerkt. "Könnte ich nochmal das Wasser haben?" frage ich ihn und versuche damit, das Thema zu wechseln (und ich habe auch wirklich noch Durst).

  
Sofort sitzt er wieder aufrecht und greift nach dem Glas (so hastig, dass er einen Teil davon ausschüttet, aber es scheint ihn herzlich wenig zu interessieren).

  
Im nächsten Augenblick hebt er auch schon wieder sanft meinen Kopf an und als er dieses Mal das Glas an meine Lippen setzt, klappt es mit dem Trinken. "Danke." sage ich mit ehrlicher Stimme, als er das Glas wieder beiseite stellt.

  
"Keine Ursache."

  
Er legt sich neben mich und zieht mich mit dem Rücken an seine Brust. Nicht, dass ich das jemals zugeben würde, aber in der letzten Zeit hat sich das zu meiner Lieblingsschlafstellung entwickelt.

  
Sein schlaffes Glied an meinem Steißbein spürend, stelle ich fest, dass ich nicht gekommen bin, zumindest nicht bewusst. Kein Orgasmus, den ich je gehabt habe, hat sich so angefühlt. Es war, als würde mein Sperma kontinuierlich aus mir herausfließen und meine Männlichkeit ist wieder weich.

  
Ein Teil von mir will das Thema ruhen lassen, doch die Neugierde siegt. "Wovon hast du geträumt?" frage ich in die Stille des Raums und spüre, wie der Arm, der mich festhält sich anspannt und die Hand auf meiner Brust sich kurz zur Faust ballt.

  
Ich kann ihn hinter mir schlucken hören.

  
Das letzte Mal, als er so die Beherrschung verloren hat, hat er mir auf diese Frage nicht geantwortet. Allerdings erscheint mir dieses letzte Mal im Vergleich mit diesem wie ein Spaziergang durch Karakura und vermutlich ist es sein schlechtes Gewissen und das Gefühl, mir etwas schuldig zu sein, das ihn antworten lässt.

  
"Byakuya. Mein erstes Mal." bringt er hervor und ich schmiege mich dichter an ihn. Er redet nur sehr selten und sehr ungern über seine Beziehung zu Byakuya, doch jedes Mal wenn er es tut, lässt er kein gutes Haar an ihm.

  
"Wie war dein erstes Mal?" frage ich ihn, die Gelegenheit am Schopf ergreifend. "..." Renji schweigt für einen Moment.

  
"Kurz." antwortet er dann ein wenig steif und gleichzeitig ein wenig sachlich, als würde er über jemand anderen reden. "Intensiv. Irgendwie auch... _falsch_."

  
Ich schlucke, als Renji sein Gesicht in meinen Nacken presst. "Es war im Büro. Quer über meinem Schreibtisch. Er ist gegangen, gleich nachdem er gekommen ist. _Ich soll nicht vergessen, hinter mir aufzuräumen_ hat er noch gesagt."

  
Umständlich wende ich mich in seinen Armen um und nehme sein Gesicht in meine Hände. "Du musst nie wieder Sex mit ihm haben." erkläre ich ihm mit fester Stimme. "' _Man sollte keinen Sex haben, nur weil man sich dazu gezwungen fühlt._ Erinnerst du dich? _Deine_ Worte." Er nickt, sein Gesicht noch immer in meinen Händen.

Er lacht dumpf auf, kaum mehr ein Schnauben und das beben seiner Brust. "Ich bin so ein Idiot." murmelt er und ich nicke. "Allerdings."

Dann schweigen wir für einen Moment.

"Versprich mir eines." bittet er mich nach einer kleinen Weile, in der ich meinen Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen an seine Brust gelehnt und seinem Herzschlag gelauscht habe. "Hmm?" frage ich ihn, ohne mich zu bewegen. "Versprich mir, dass... wenn ich noch einmal _so_ sein sollte... Dann hau mir eins rein und fessel mich und verlass das Zimmer bis ich mich abreagiert habe."

Nun hebe ich doch wieder den Blick. "Nein." antworte ich ihm ruhig und muss lächeln, als Renji mit einem frustrierten Seufzen die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. "Ich lasse dich nicht allein wenn du mich brauchst. Kannst du vollkommen vergessen."

Ich höre ihn schnauben. "Idiot. Denkst du jemals an dich?" Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Manchmal." "Nicht oft genug!" antwortet er scharf und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, das nicht wirklich amüsiert wirkt.

Ich greife nach seiner Hand und fahre mit ihr über meinen spermabeschmierten Bauch. "Ich mochte es." sage ich und halte ihm seine Hand ins Gesicht, damit er das Sperma sehen kann. "Ich mochte es wirklich! Ich habe nur nicht genug Luft bekommen und konnte dir nicht Bescheid sagen. So einfach war das. Morgen werde ich wahrscheinlich nicht gerade laufen können, aber es war-" (Ich spüre wie meine Wangen rot werden) "-geil."

Renji betrachtet mich nachdenklich, fast so, als ob er in meinem Gesicht eine Lüge erkennen will, doch da kann er lange suchen - gelogen habe ich nämlich nicht. Er beugt sich zu mir herüber, um mich zu küssen und drückt mich näher an sich, während ich blind die mir bekannten Tattoos auf seinem Körper nachzeichne (was ihm nach wie vor ein Schauern hervorlockt).

"Ich liebe dich." flüstert er gegen meine Lippen und dann: "Wieso habe ich dir das eigentlich nie gesagt? Die Worte spucken schon lange genug in meinem Kopf herum." "Weil wir hin und wieder gefühlsamputierte Idioten sind - wir alle beide." grinse ich und er nickt kichernd.

"Und... du hast es wirklich gemocht?" Ich seufze. "Und wenn du mich noch zehnmal fragst, die Antwort bleibt dieselbe, Idiot."

Ich hebe leicht den Kopf, um über Renjis breiten Körper hinwegblicken zu können und einen Blick auf den digitalen Wecker neben dem Bett zu werfen. Sieben Uhr fünfunddreißig. Immer noch zu früh zum aufstehen.

"Lass uns noch ein wenig schlafen." Renji nickt sein Einverständnis, greift aber dennoch noch einmal kurz nach dem Handy neben dem Bett, dass ihm anzeigt, wenn ein neuer Hollow auftaucht.

Ich werfe ebenfalls interessiert einen Blick hinein, doch es steht kein neuer Auftrag an und mein Freund legt das Telefon beruhigt zur Seite.

Ich wende ihm wieder den Rücken zu und presse mich an ihn. Er versteht und kuschelt sich näher an mich, einen Arm locker über meine Hüfte drapiert.

Dann ruckt sein Kopf doch noch einmal kurz in die Höhe. "Du bist noch ganz eingespermt!" stellt er fest (unser, nein, _Renjis_ Codewort dafür, dass einer von uns mit Sperma bedeckt ist) doch ich presse ihn nur zurück in das Kissen. "Ist egal." "Wenn du meinst." grummelt er nach einem kurzen Zögern in meinen Nacken und zieht dann die Bettdecke über uns. Ich habe auf meinem Weg ins Ungewisse sicherlich auch eine Spermaspur hinterlassen und ich kann spüren, wie mehr davon an meinen Oberschenkeln klebt, doch im Moment könnte auch das mir nicht egaler sein.

  
Ich liege noch lange wach, obwohl ich tatsächlich müde bin. An Renjis Atem kann ich hören, dass auch er noch nicht wieder eingeschlafen ist.

  
Eine knappe Woche nach meinem _richtigen_ ersten Mal stand Renji auf einmal in der Haustür und hat gemeint, dass er mir etwas zeigen muss. Dringend. Ich war gerade erst aus der Schule gekommen und hatte eigentlich keine große Lust, noch irgendwo hinzugehen. Ich hatte am Vorabend so den Kopf voller anderer Dinge, dass ich nicht dazu gekommen bin die Schulaufgaben zu machen und nun doppelte Arbeit hatte, doch ich bin dennoch mit ihm gegangen.

  
Papa hat ganz schön Theater gemacht, dass ich so spät noch rausgehe ("Und dann noch mit einem Fremden. Gehört der etwa zu deinen Freunden?"), aber das hat mich nicht davon abhalten können.

  
Wir sind in eine Richtung von Karakura gelaufen, in der ich mich kaum auskenne, da ich dort nicht sonderlich oft unterwegs bin (höchstens damals einmal für einen Hollow). "Was sollen wir hier?" frage ich ihn (und mich selbst, ob ich gleich in eine Ecke gezehrt und ausgeraubt oder vergewaltigt werde), aber Renji hat nur ein geheimnisvolles Grinsen sehen lassen und mich mit den Worten "Ist nicht mehr weit." weitergeführt.

  
Tatsächlich waren wir zwei Straßen weiter auch schon an dem Bestimmungsort. Ein Haus. Wie jedes andere in dieser Straße. "Was sollen wir hier?" frage ich ihn und verstehe noch immer nur Bahnhof. In der Zeit des Spaziergangs ist es kalt und dunkel geworden und ich habe die Hände in meine Hosentaschen gesteckt, während Renji einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche geholt und die Tür aufgeschlossen hat. Dann hat er mich im Treppenhaus in den zweiten Stock geführt und wieder eine Tür aufgeschlossen.

"Darf ich vorstellen?" hat er mich hereingebeten. "Meins."

Ich habe nur unverständig geblinzelt, bevor ich zaghaft eingetreten bin. "Wie, _deins_?" Es ist nicht besonders viel: Eine kurze Diele, rechts das Badezimmer, links die Küche und geradeaus ein Wohn-Schlafzimmer, das etwa so groß ist wie mein Zimmer und das von Renji bei Urahara zusammen.

"Na, wir können ja nicht dauernd zu dir oder gar zu _Urahara_ wenn wir zusammen sein wollen, da hab ich gedacht, ich hole mir was eigenes." Nach einem kurzen Zögern hat er hinzugefügt: "Gefällts dir?" Baff habe ich erneut geblinzelt. "Ich... habs ja noch nicht einmal gesehen." Geistesabwesend habe ich mir die Schuhe von den Füßen gestreift und mich umgesehen, in dem kleinen Bad ohne Fenster, das noch nicht ganz aufgeräumt aber sauber ist, der ebenso kleinen Küche, die schon mit dem Kühlschrank, der Spüle, dem Herd und einer kleinen Anrichte, sowie Hängeschränken über alledem voll gestellt ist (Platz für einen Tisch hat es darin auch nicht).

Dann bin ich in sein Zimmer gegangen, wo noch die größte Unordnung geherrscht hat. Kleidung auf und in einem geöffneten Umzugskarton, eine Handvoll Bücher, die er auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke gestapelt hat, weil er noch keinen besseren Platz für sie gefunden hat.

  
Ein Schrank in der Ecke, dessen Tür offen steht und in dem sich noch nichts befindet. In der Ecke erkannte ich die Umhängetasche, mit der er mich vor zwei Wochen besucht hat und ich habe mich gefragt wie er es geschafft hat, Urahara den Laptop abzuschwatzen. In der Ecke, neben dem großen Fenster, stand ein Bett, größer noch als meins, in dem wir beide locker Platz finden werden.

  
"Es ist klein." stelle ich - aufgrund eines Mangels an Worten - fest. "Ich weiß, entschuldige." Ich wende mich Renji zu, der mit einem Mal rot geworden ist. "Gefällt mir." Das schien ihn zu überraschen. Ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen und Renji schüttelt amüsiert schnaubend den Kopf.

  
Ich bin noch eine Runde durch die Wohnung gelaufen, dann hat Renji gemeint, dass er mich am besten wieder zurückbringt, bevor mein Vater am Rad dreht, aber als wir uns gleich für den nächsten Tag verabredet haben, hat es mich nicht weiter gestört.

  
Seitdem bin ich oft hier, denn Renji ist im letzten Monat nur sehr selten in der Soul Society gewesen. Ich habe sogar schon ein paar Sachen hier, ein paar Klamotten und eine zweite Zahnbürste und sowas eben.

  
Es ist übrigens unmöglich zu zählen, wie oft mir schon miteinander geschlafen haben, denn das passiert manchmal täglich und manchmal mehrmals täglich. Papa scheint sich auch endlich damit abgefunden haben, dass ich meistens nicht mehr um sieben Uhr zuhause bin und am Wochenende gar nicht mehr.

  
Seine Devise ist, dass ich ("endlich") ein Mädchen gefunden habe und er scheint es kaum noch erwarten zu können, dass ich sie ihm mal vorstelle.

  
...

  
Nun, ich schätze darauf kann er lange warten.

  
Jetzt wo ich auch die Größe von unseren Kondomen kenne, kaufen Renji und ich sie abwechselnd (allerdings nicht mehr in demselben Konbini, wo ich das am Anfang gemacht habe). Das wir ganz ohne schlafen, so wie heute, passiert eher selten, doch ich verstehe den Reiz davon, seitdem ich Renji einmal ohne nehmen durfte.

  
Es fühlt sich intensiver an.

  
Endlich werde ich schläfrig und auch Renjis Atem hinter mir tiefer. 

  
Und so vergeht auch dieser Sonntag. Wir haben Anfang Juli. Nur noch etwa zwei Wochen bis zu meinem Geburtstag.


	3. Seireitei, Vor etwa acht Monaten

Es war taghell und heiß, viel zu heiß. Renji war schlecht gelaunt, dehydriert und bereit, in sein Bett zu fallen und für die nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht mehr aufzustehen.

  
'Nur noch Byakuya den Bericht von der fünften geben, dann bin ich fertig für heute.' dachte er erleichtert, denn der letzte Auftrag hatte sich über den gesamten letzten Tag und die darauffolgende Nacht ausgeweitet.

  
Man meinte, als Leutnant könnte man die Füße hochlegen und die anderen die Arbeit machen lassen, doch Fehlanzeige. Gut, auf Byakuya dürfte das wohl zutreffen, denn er war nur selten bei Missionen dabei, er selbst dafür umso häufiger. Fast so, als würde der Rest ihres Trupps nur aus Schlappschwänzen, Idioten und Feiglingen bestehen und als müsste er den Ausgleich dafür bilden.

  
Mit düsterem Gesichtsausdruck, die meisten seiner Gedanken (und sein Körper) schon in seinem Bett, trat er in das Büro ein, dass er sich mit dem Kuchiki teilte.

  
Der saß an seinem Schreibtisch und las gerade einen Bericht, vermutlich einen von Renjis eigenen.

  
Für einen Augenblick dachte er, dass Byakuya ihn nicht beachten würde, wie er es so oft tat, doch mit einem Mal hob der Dunkelhaarige den Blick und starrte Renji aus seinen grauen Augen an.

  
"Hat dir niemand beigebracht, dass man klopft, Abarai, bevor man in ein Zimmer tritt?"

  
Renji zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, auf dem halben Weg zu Byakuyas Schreibtisch wie angewurzelt stehen bleibend. "Das ist auch _mein_ Büro, Byakuya." antwortete er verärgert und durcheinander zugleich. Sein Taichou hatte, seitdem er in die sechste Abteilung versetzt wurde, noch nie von ihm verlangt, dass er anklopfte. Aizen hatte es damals so gewünscht, aber nicht Byakuya.

  
Die Stimmung im Raum schien zu kippen und trotz der Hitze lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und für einen Augenblick schien ihm so, als wäre die Luft vor ihm eisig, denn es schmerzte, als er sie in seine Lungen zog. Zugegeben, er hatte es - so weit er sich erinnerte - noch nie so weit getrieben, Byakuya ohne Namenssuffix und nur mit dem Vornamen anzusprechen und er würde es sich doppelt und dreifach hinter die Ohren schreiben, es nie wieder zu tun, doch jetzt gerade wollte er nur so schnell es ging wieder verschwinden.

  
"Für mich?" fragte der Hauptmann, auf den Bericht in Renjis Hand deutend und der Jüngere nickte stumm. Mit einer Handbewegung wurde er an den Schreibtisch gewinkt und er reichte dem Anderen die Akte, verbeugte sich hastig und wandte sich zum gehen.

  
"Abarai."

  
Dieses eine Wort sorgte dafür, dass er von einer Sekunde auf die andere da stand wie festgefroren. Die Hände zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers zu Fäusten geballt lief ein unmerkliches Zittern durch seinen Körper.

  
"Dreh dich um wenn ich mit dir rede." erklang wieder die kalte Stimme. "Ja, Taichou." murmelte der Jüngere und wandte sich um, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und den Blick auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen gerichtet.

  
"Knie dich hin." "T-Taichou?" Sein Kopf ruckte in die Höhe. Byakuya hatte mittlerweile schon so oft Sex mit ihm gehabt, dass er es nicht mehr an den Fingern seiner Hände abzählen konnte, doch so etwas hatte er noch nie von ihm verlangt.

  
Der starre Blick sagte mehr als jedes Wort. 'Zwinge mich nicht, das wiederholen zu müssen.'

  
Er sank mit einem dumpfen Laut an Ort und Stelle auf die Knie.

  
"Kosode." Ein einziges Wort nur, doch Renji hatte schon verstanden und war aus den Ärmeln der Shinigamiuniform geschlüpft, sodass der schwarze Stoff schwer um seine Hüften herum hing.

  
"Hakama."

  
Umständlich befreite er sich komplett von seiner Kleidung, bis er nur noch in Schuhen vor dem anderen Mann kniete, seine Kleidung ordentlich vor sich zusammengelegt.

  
Erst danach nahm Byakuya den Blick von ihm und begann in aller Seelenruhe, sich den Bericht anzusehen, den Renji ihm gebracht hatte. Der blickte stur auf die Hände, die er auf seinen Oberschenkeln abgelegt hatte.

  
Die Minuten krochen dahin und obwohl er immer gemeint hatte, dass diese kniehende Stellung eine ganz angenehme Sitzposition war, spürte er nun überdeutlich den harten Holzboden in seine Knie drücken und wie seine Unterschenkel taub wurden. Selbst sein Rücken schien zu schmerzen, so aufrecht saß er da und die Absätze seiner Waraji drückten unangenehm in seinen Hintern.

  
Immer wieder warf er nun einen Blick auf den Hauptmann, doch der beachtete ihn mit keinem Blick, auch dann nicht, als Renjis Atem hörbar angestrengter wurde und er sich auf die Lippen beißen musste, um ein Ächzen zu unterdrücken. Er wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren und bald schon begannen seine Beine zu zittern, sein Kinn lag beinahe auf seiner Brust.

  
Schweiß rann an seinem Körper herab, tropfte von seiner Nase auf seine Brust und lief dort zu seinen Brustwarzen, die sich durch diese Sensation allein zu erhärten schienen.

  
Voller Scham stellte er fest, dass auch seine Männlichkeit an Größe und Steifheit gewann, doch er wagte es nicht, seine Hände vor seinen Schritt zu bewegen, aus Angst, Byakuya könnte aufsehen, könnte bemerken, was gerade mit seinem Körper geschah.

  
Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Nein, Byakuya musste nicht einmal aufblicken. Renjis hastiger Atem verriet ihn auch so.

  
Er spürte, wie er leicht zusammensackte, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte seine angespannte, aufrechte Haltung in sich zusammenfiel und es nicht viel dazu fehlte, dass er einfach zur Seite kippte und die Fötusstellung annahm.

  
"Byakuya-sama." flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme, obwohl er keine Erlaubnis zum sprechen bekommen hatte (aber hatte Byakuya ihm je _verboten_ zu sprechen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern).

  
"Was, Abarai?" fragte der Andere desinteressiert und ohne aufzublicken. Renji schwieg, denn mit einem Mal war er wortlos.

  
Er zuckte wie unter einem Schwerthieb zusammen, als Byakuyas stechender Blick mit einem Mal auf ihm lag.

"Du bist ein nach Aufmerksamkeit heischender Junge, Abarai. Sprichst, wenn du nicht angesprochen wirst und schweigst, wenn ich dir mein Ohr leihe. Ich habe genug von deinem schlechten Benehmen. Hierher!"

  
Er deutete unter seinen Tisch und obwohl Renji am liebsten den Rückwärtsgang angetreten hätte, war allein die Tatsache, dass er sich bewegen konnte (nein, _durfte_ ) Grund genug für ihn, der Aufforderung zu folgen. Das und sein schlechtes Gewissen. (Weshalb? Weshalb hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen? Er war eben nur ein Straßenköter aus dem beinahe untersten Distrikt von Rukongai. Niemand hatte ihm Benehmen beigebracht.

Byakuya sollte gefälligst nicht so viel von ihm verlangen! Außerdem: Was sollte denn das _Junge_?! So viel jünger als Byakuya war er schließlich nicht.)

  
Seine Knie zitterten zu heftig und seine Unterschenkel schmerzten zu sehr, als dass er sich hätte erheben können. Außerdem hätte er sich direkt wieder auf die Knie begeben müssen und so kroch er die paar Schritt unter Byakuyas Tisch. (Wie dies aussehen musste, daran dachte er in diesem Augenblick nicht.)

  
Er war groß und stieß sich beinahe den Kopf an und obwohl seine Beine kreischend dagegen protestierten, begab er sich wieder in eine kniehende Stellung.

  
Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen befreite Byakuya sein Glied. Es war weich, in keinstem Ausmaß erregt.

  
Renji wusste nicht was er tun sollte, aber er spürte, wie er errötete. So nah war er Byakuyas Männlichkeit noch nie gewesen, zumindest nicht mit der Frontseite.

  
"Nimm meinen Penis in den Mund." sprach der Dunkelhaarige in aller Seelenruhe weiter und das Rascheln von Papier erklang. Er las noch immer den Bericht. Etwas daran machte Renji wütend, doch er wusste es besser, als dass er Byakuya dazu bringen würde, den Befehl zu wiederholen.

  
Zaghaft hob er die Hände und streckte sie nach dem schlaffen Organ aus - im nächsten Moment zeigten gekreuzte Finger auf ihn, ein scharfes "Sai" erklang und seine Hände wurden von der Macht des Kidou zurückgerissen und hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt.

  
Ein Schrei entkam ihm und im ersten Moment wehrte er sich gegen die Fesseln, ganz die Macht der Gewohnheit, bevor er resigniert ein Stück in sich zusammensank.

  
" _Fass_ mich nicht an." erklärte Byakuya ihm scharf und Renji blickte frustriert und entmutigt zu ihm auf.

  
"Weitermachen."

  
Renji war schlecht in Kidou, das wusste jeder. Aber selbst _er_ war dazu in der Lage, höherrangige Techniken als das Sai hervorzubringen. Die Tatsache, dass Byakuya ihn nun mit genau diesem fesselte, mit der niedrigsten, einfachsten Technik überhaupt, war furchtbar erniedrigend. Außerdem wäre er wohl dazu in der Lage, sich aus der Technik herauszuwinden, wenn er sich nur genug anstrengen würde, doch das wagte er nicht.

  
Nun also in Fesseln blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich mit dem ganzen Körper vorzulehnen, bis seine Lippen das - noch immer - schlaffe Glied des Hauptmanns berührten.

  
Zaghaft öffnete er den Mund und legte seine Lippen um die Eichel. Keine Vorhaut, wie er nun feststellte. Ob das bei den Adelsfamilien so üblich war?

  
Renji zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Selbst seine Eichel schien kühl zu sein - vielleicht war ihm selbst aber auch einfach nur zu heiß. Es schmeckte... seltsam. Nach Parfümen und Ölen, in denen er sicherlich badete.

  
Ein wenig nach Kirschblüten sogar.

  
Er beugte sich ein Stück weiter vor, um Byakuyas Glied noch ein Stück tiefer in den Mund zu nehmen. Zaghaft begann er das zu tun, von dem er dachte, dass es sich wohl gut anfühlte, strich mit seiner Zunge über die Eichel, bewegte seinen Kopf ein wenig auf und ab.

  
Die Geräusche, die dabei entstanden, ließen seine Ohren heiß werden, denn es klang fast so als wie wenn Byakuya ihn nehmen würde, wie wenn sein Körper ihn in sich aufnehmen würde. 

  
Ein Stöhnen entwich ihm und endlich schien sich auch das Glied des Älteren zu regen, steifer zu werden.

  
Er musste zugeben, dass es angenehmer gewesen war, bevor Byakuya hart wurde, denn nun war sein Glied größer und er musste acht darauf geben, dass seine Zähne es nicht berührten.

  
Von Byakuya war kein Ton zu hören, kein Stöhnen, kein Seufzen - gar nichts. Er selbst war dafür umso lauter.

  
Es wunderte ihn, als Byakuya eine Hand auf seinen Kopf legte. Was war denn aus dem 'Fass mich nicht an' geworden? Er verstand, als er mit einem Mal nach unten gedrückt wurde und Byakuyas bestes Stück unangenehm tiefer in seine Mundhöhle drang.

  
Er kam nicht drum herum zu würgen und verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen, was nur dafür sorgte, dass er Schluckbewegungen um die weiter wachsende Erektion des anderen Shinigami machte.

  
Noch immer gab der Sitzende keinen Ton von sich, dafür geschah jedoch etwas, dass Renji das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ und dass Byakuya sicher schon längst vorausgeahnt hatte; Es klopfte an der Tür.

  
Mit einem gedämpften Schrei versuchte er zurückzuweichen, doch Byakuyas Hand hielt ihn mit festem Griff an Ort und Stelle.

  
"Herein." erklang die unveränderte Stimme des Kuchiki und Renji begann sich nun auch gegen die Fesseln zu wehren, die seine Hände auf den Rücken banden. Ein gedämpftes Stöhnen entwich ihm und während sich die Tür mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete, drückte Byakuya ihn mit der Hand wieder tiefer auf sein Glied.

  
Der Rothaarige zitterte am ganzen Körper und meinte die Blicke des Eintretenden auf seiner nackten Form zu spüren. Die Schamesröte stieg ihm im Gesicht und hätte Byakuya ihn nicht so fest gegen sich gepresst, wäre ihm wohl ein Schluchzen entrungen. So musste er sich darauf konzentrieren, irgendwie durch die Nase zu atmen und dabei nicht an der Erektion seines Vorgesetzten zu ersticken.

  
"Kuchiki-taichou." erklang die Stimme von Sukebe Kotsu, dem sechsten Sitz der Einheit. Warum konnte es nicht jemand aus einer anderen Einheit sein? Jemand, den er nicht so gut kannte? Aber Kotsu war nicht nur zur selben Zeit auf der Akademie gewesen, sie trafen sich auch immer wieder mal auf ein Schälchen Sake, seitdem er hier in der sechsten Einheit tätig war.

  
Er spürte, wie Tränen an seinen Wangen herabrannen, die Augen hatte er fest geschlossen, ganz nach dem Motto _Was ich nicht sehe, sieht mich auch nicht_.

  
Kotsu _musste_ ihn sehen, es konnte ganz einfach gar nicht anders sein, aber der Schritt des Anderen wurde nicht langsamer, seine Stimme stockte nicht, als er auf Byakuya zu trat und ihm Papiere reichte.

  
"Danke. Du darfst wieder gehen." entließ Byakuya den anderen Mann wieder, ohne dass er während dieser ganzen Zeit die Hand von Renjis Kopf genommen hatte.

  
"Natürlich, Taichou."

  
Die Tür schloss sich wieder, doch er fühlte noch immer Kotsus Blicke auf seinem muskulösen Rücken und seinem nackten Hintern.

  
Die Panik hatte Byakuyas Glied tief in ihm gehalten (es wunderte ihn sowieso, dass er ihn nicht aus Versehen gebissen hatte) und als Byakuya ihn nun ein wenig von sich schob, entriss er sich der Hand und ließ die Männlichkeit des Dunkelhaarigen komplett aus seinem Mund gleiten, bevor er zu husten begann, immer wieder durchbrochen von einem Aufschluchzen, dass er nicht verhindern konnte.

  
Mit einem Mal furchtbar erschöpft lehnte er den Kopf an das verdeckte Bein seines Taichou und es schien ihm, als dauerte es einen Augenblick zu lange, bevor Byakuya wieder eine Handvoll seines Haars ergriff und ihn höher, zu seinem Schritt hin zog.

  
"Du bist noch nicht fertig." stellte er desinteressiert fest und blätterte nun mit einer Hand durch den neuen Bericht.

  
Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen machte sich Renji wieder daran, die Erektion des Kuchiki in den Mund zu nehmen, zwang sich dazu, die Schluchzer zu unterdrücken und spielte stattdessen mit der Zunge an der Eichel, auf der sich ein paar Lusttropfen gebildet hatten.

  
In letzter Zeit hatte er Probleme gehabt, rechtzeitig zu kommen und Byakuya war gegangen, lange bevor er selbst zum Orgasmus gekommen war.

  
Sein Körper war zu müde und zu angeschlagen gewesen und seine Gedanken bei anderen Dingen.

  
Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass sein Penis trotz der Erniedrigung, trotz der Schmerzen in seinen Knien und seiner Erschöpfung kaum an Größe verloren hatte.

  
Im Gegenteil, nachdem er den ersten Schreck überwunden hatte, versuchte er unmerklich näher an Byakuya zu rutschen, in der Hoffnung, seine tropfende Erektion vielleicht an ihm reiben zu können, wo er doch nicht einmal seine Hände zur Verfügung hatte.

  
Auch seine Bemühungen an der Männlichkeit des Älteren wurden lebhafter, beinahe schon leidenschaftlich.

  
Es half, dass der Anführer ihn nicht wieder dazu zwang, sein Glied bis in die Kehle hinein aufzunehmen.

  
Die Bewegung von Byakuyas Fuß war so subtil, dass sie ebenso gut auch Zufall hätte sein können, doch im nächsten Moment drückte die Unterseite eines Schuhs gegen seine Männlichkeit.

  
Der Waraji war hart und vermutlich dreckig, doch all das störte Renji wenig. Mit neuem Elan stülpte er seine Lippen über die empfindliche Eichel und begann an ihr zu nuckeln, während seine Hüften Stoßbewegungen in Richtung Byakuya machten, und seine eigene Penisspitze so jedes Mal gegen die geflochtene Schuhsohle des Waraji stieß.

  
Dass Byakuya dem Orgasmus näher kam, erkannte Renji erst dann, als die Hand, die zuvor noch locker auf seinem Kopf gelegen hatte, ihn mit einem Mal wieder fester nach unten drückte, sodass das Glied des Anderen wieder gegen das Ende seiner Mundhöhle stieß. Die Hüften des Hauptmanns zuckten einmal kurz (ebenso wie die Muskeln in Renjis Kehle), seinen Lippen entkam ein Grunzen, dann spülte Sperma Renjis Mundhöhle.

  
"Schluck." befahl Byakuya, ohne den Kopf seines Leutnants freizugeben und Renji versuchte notgedrungen, der Aufforderung zu folgen, allein schon deswegen, um den bitteren Geschmack loszuwerden und natürlich deswegen, um nicht am Samen des anderen Manns zu ersticken.

  
Dann begann er jedoch um das Glied des anderen Shinigamis herum zu husten und endlich erbarmte sich der Dunkelhaarige und ließ seinen Kopf los.

  
Mit angewidert verzogenem Gesicht hustete der Jüngere noch ein paar Augenblicke länger, verteilte dabei das restliche Sperma in seinem Mund auf seinem eigenen Körper und teilweise auf dem Hakama Byakuyas.

  
Dessen Augen verengten sich leicht dabei. "Mach das sauber, Abarai." befahl er im nächsten Moment und Renji, dem von dem ganzen Husten Tränen aus den Augen und Rotz aus der Nase lief, blinzelte angestrengt zu dem anderen Mann hoch, bevor er sich resigniert auch an diese Aufgabe machte.

  
Das Sperma gemeinsam mit dem schweren Stoff war eine Mischung, die es zwar nicht unbedingt besser schmecken ließ, aber wenigstens den bitteren Geschmack teilweise verdeckte.

  
Dann, nach getaner Arbeit, lehnte Renji sich ein Stück zurück, stieß mit dem Kopf dabei gegen die Unterseite des Tisches, unter dem er noch immer kniete und senkte den Blick.

  
"Kai." löste der Hauptmann schließlich das Kidou, dass Renjis Arme auf den Rücken fesselten. Sie fielen zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers herab, zu lange und zu angespannt in dieser Haltung gewesen, als dass er momentan allzu viel Kontrolle über sie hatte.

  
"Du darfst dich selbst befriedigen." erlaubte Byakuya ihm großzügig und Renji hob überrascht den Blick. Der Ältere hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, sein Glied schon wieder ordentlich verpackt, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet.

  
"T-Taichou." brachte er hervor, die Stimme rau und beinahe brechend. Er nahm nicht den Blick von dem anderen Mann, versuchte in seinem Gesicht etwas zu lesen, ob er ihn vielleicht erregte, ob er wenigstens _gut_ fand, was er sah, als er seine zitternde Hand zu seiner schweren Erektion gleiten ließ, erst nur sanft seine Fingerspitzen daran auf und abgleiten ließ, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ein Stöhnen zwischen seinen Lippen hervorpresste, bevor er die Hand um sein hartes Glied legte und sie dann schnell und mit festem Druck daran auf und ab bewegte.

  
Obwohl noch immer auf den Knien, bewegten sich seine Hüften in Stoßbewegungen, mit der anderen Hand stützte er sich schwerfällig auf dem Boden neben ihm ab und die Augen konnte er auch nicht mehr offen halten.

  
Eine Euphonie an Lustlauten ergoß sich aus seinem geöffneten Mund und als er zum Orgasmus kam und sich quer über seine gesamte Brust ergoß, entkam ihm doch tatsächlich ein gequetschtes "Byakuya!"

  
Sein Gehirn war noch vernebelt, als ihm sein erneuter Fehler schmerzhaft gut in Erinnerung sprang.

  
Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sich auch schon nach vorne gebeugt, die Stirn gegen den Boden vor Byakuyas Füßen gepresst und die flachen Hände links und rechts daneben gedrückt.

  
"Verzeiht, Byakuya-sama." brachte er, noch immer heftig atmend hervor. "Hmm." erklang ein Schnauben über ihm, doch er wagte es nicht den Kopf zu heben. "Du lernst. Immerhin etwas."

  
Dann erhob sich eine kurze Minute des Schweigens, in der Renji sich nicht rührte, dafür aber umso besser Byakuyas Blick auf sich spürte.

  
"Du bist entlassen." erklärte der Dunkelhaarige ihm, unbeeindruckt und desinteressiert, so wie immer.

  
"Ich danke Euch, Taichou." quetschte Renji hervor, dann robbte er rückwärts unter dem Tisch hervor und schlüpfte so schnell er nur konnte in seine Sachen, Byakuya keinen Blick zuwerfend, denn mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, was für ein Bild er abgab: Das Gesicht verschmiert mit Sperma, Schweiß und Tränen und vermutlich in einer ähnlichen Farbe wie sein Haar. Sein Körper sah nicht besser aus und er und seine Kleidung würden ein Bad nehmen müssen. Dringend.

  
Er kämpfte sich auf die Füße und biss die Zähne zusammen, denn sein ganzer Körper war steif, allem voran seine Beine.

  
An der Tür warf er noch einen letzten Blick zurück, doch Byakuya saß bereits wieder vor einem bereits halb beschriebenen Blatt Papier und tauchte seinen Pinsel in die Tusche.

  
"Habt einen guten Tag, Taichou." verabschiedete er sich ein wenig ungelenk in einer Verbeugung, dann verschwand er aus dem Büro, sich dabei hastig über das Gesicht wischend und beinahe rennend in Richtung seines Zimmers davon eilend.


	4. Gegenwart

Es ist Mittwochabend und ich liege in Renjis Armen, ein Schulbuch gegen mein angewinkeltes Bein gepresst, und lerne, damit meine Noten nicht allzu sehr absacken. Renji hat erst interessiert hinein geblickt, dann ist er irgendwann eingeschlafen.

  
Nichts, was ich als Ansporn zum Lernen betrachte, aber ich habe mich dennoch durch die nächsten paar Seiten gezwungen und bin nun wieder am Anfang des Kapitels, um alles noch einmal durchzugehen.

  
Neben mir grunzt Renji im Schlaf, dreht sich halb um, sodass sein Bein quer über meinem liegt und ich seine harte Männlichkeit an meiner Hüfte spüren kann.

  
Sein heißer, schneller Atem geistert über meinen Hals und geistesgegenwärtig lege ich das Schulbuch beiseite und wende mich ihm zu.

  
Ob er wieder von Byakuya träumt? Dann Gnade mir Kami. Ich spüre immer noch ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Hintern vom letztem Sonntag.

  
Sanft fahre ich die tätowierten Augenbrauen nach, die sich zusammengezogen haben und gerade einen ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck bilden wie ich das meistens tue.

  
Ich beuge mich vor und presse einen Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze, aber erst, als ich meine Stirn gegen seine drücke, reißt er die Augen auf.

  
Im nächsten Moment schmerzt meine eigene Stirn, weil er mit seinem Kopf dagegen gedonnert ist, als er sich hastig aufsetzt. Ich kann in seinem Blick dieselbe manische Seite erkennen wie vor ein paar Tagen und bevor er mich wieder zurück aufs Bett drücken kann und ich wieder auf Gefahr laufe, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, ziehe ich ihn mit einem Ruck zurück aufs Bett und klettere über seine Hüften.

  
"Hey, alles gut, ich bin ja da." beginne ich und lege eine Hand auf seine Wange. Für einen Moment legt er seine darüber und meine Finger verschwinden beinahe unter den seinen.

  
Ich kann sein Glied übrigens noch immer überdeutlich an meinem verdeckten Hintern spüren, umso mehr überrascht es mich deswegen, als er sich aufsetzt, mich von sich schiebt bis ich neben ihm sitze und meine Hände in die seinen nimmt, bevor er sagt: "Entschuldige Ichigo, aber ich muss in die Soul Society. So schnell wie möglich. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich so schnell wieder zurückkomme wie es geht. Bleib ruhig hier so lange du willst, du weißt ja wo der Ersatzschlüssel ist."

  
Mit diesen Worten ist er schon halb auf den Beinen, nimmt mein Gesicht in seine Hände und gibt mir einen Kuss, der sich viel zu sehr wie Abschied anfühlt.

  
Ich komme kaum dazu zurückzuküssen, da ist er auch schon aufgestanden und schlüpft in seine Jacke.

  
An der Tür wirft er mir einen intensiven Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten kann. "Ich liebe dich." sagt er ernst, dann ist er weg und ich sitze noch immer auf seinem Bett und starre auf die geschlossene Wohnungstür, als würde Renji gleich wieder kommen, sagen er habe nur geschlafwandelt und das er keine Ahnung hat, was genau er da gerade gemacht hat, ich würde ihn einen Idiot nennen und ihm spielerisch einen Schlag in den Nacken versetzen.

  
Doch die Minuten verstreichen und Renji kommt nicht zurück.

  
Weshalb muss er auf einmal zurück in die Soul Society? Er hat die letzten Tage kein Wort darüber verloren, kein einziges. Hat er wirklich von Byakuya geträumt? Geht er... zu ihm? Weshalb? Um ihm ordenlich die Meinung zu sagen, so wie ich ihm das vorgeschlagen habe oder für... intimere Dinge?

  
Ich schlage mir selbst auf die Wangen. Ich sollte aufhören, solche Dinge zu denken. Ich vertraue Renji, er würde so etwas nicht tun.

  
Dennoch muss ich die Worte _Ich vertraue Renji_ immer wieder innerlich aufsagen, auch später noch, als ich Renjis Wohnung abschließe und nach Hause gehe.

  
Obwohl mir aufgefallen ist, dass er das Handy auf dem Nachttisch liegen gelassen hat, blicke ich auf das Display meines eigenen Mobiltelefons.

  
Keine Nachricht.

  
Beunruhigt gehe ich zu Bett und habe Probleme mit dem einschlafen. Mitten in der Nacht wache ich auf und sitze ruckartig aufrecht im Bett, noch verfolgt von dem soeben geträumten Traum.

  
Renji in Byakuyas Schoß, mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust gelehnt. Verliebt hat er zu seinem Vorgesetzten aufgeblickt und mir - als ich nach ihm gerufen habe - gesagt, dass ich zurück in die Welt der Lebenden gehen soll, dahin, wo ich hingehöre.

  
Dann bin ich aufgewacht. Renji hat mir zu viel von seiner _Beziehung_ zu (und mit) Byakuya erzählt als das ich es als möglich erachten würde, dass dieser Traum tatsächlich Wirklichkeit werden könnte, aber das unschöne Gefühl in meiner Brust bleibt.

  
Noch einmal blicke ich auf mein Mobiltelefon, doch noch immer ist keine Nachricht zu sehen.

Es vergeht beinahe eine Woche und immer noch habe ich kein Wort, keine Nachricht von Renji.

  
Fast so, als wäre er vom Erdboden verschluckt worden. Oder als wäre mein Traum Wirklichkeit geworden.

  
Ich frage mich, ob vielleicht die Soul Society in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten steckt, wie schon so oft. Ob er deswegen so plötzlich weg musste und nicht wieder kommt.

  
Aber von wem hat er denn eine Nachricht erhalten, wenn es so wäre? Und _wann_? Ich war bei ihm, bevor er so plötzlich aufgebrochen ist.

  
Nicht zum ersten Mal hasse ich es (und mich selbst dafür), dass ich keine Shinigamikräfte mehr habe. Ich hätte spüren und sehen können, was um mich herum abgeht. Ich hätte selbst in die Soul Society gehen können um nachzuschauen.

  
So laufe ich aber nur unruhig durch die Straßen, jederzeit damit rechnend, von einem Hollow, den ich nicht sehen kann und der gerade von Shinigami bekämpft wird, gegen die nächste Hauswand gedonnert zu werden und daran zu sterben.

  
Ich wage es auch nicht, zu Urahara zu gehen oder Karin zu fragen, ob etwas ungewöhnlich ist.

  
Papa sagt auch nichts dazu, dass ich mit einem Mal wieder jeden Abend zu Hause bin.

  
Mit jedem Tag rückt mein Geburtstag näher und noch vor etwas über einem Monat habe ich mich nicht wirklich darauf gefreut, weil ich mir sicher war das ich nur wieder von Keigo irgendwo hingeschleift werde und ich dann von den anderen von der Schule und Renji (Renji, der damals nur ein Kumpel war) mit einer Feier überrascht werde.

  
Dieses Jahr habe ich mich irgendwie darauf gefreut, den Geburtstag mit Renji zu verbringen. Mich interessiert, was er sich ausgedacht hätte.

  
Nun sieht es aber so aus, als wären wir wieder zurück zum herumgeschleift werden mit Keigo und der Überraschungsfeier (die gar keine mehr ist) mit meinen Freunden. Nur eben ohne Renji.

  
Am Samstag, dem 13. Juli habe ich dann aufgegeben, in nächster Zeit noch etwas von Renji zu hören (oder überhaupt wieder etwas von ihm zu hören) und am Sonntag sitze ich von frühmorgens an hinter meinen Büchern und lerne so fokussiert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gegen Nachmittag beginnt Yuzu unten in der Küche einen Kuchen zu backen (ich kann es bis oben in meinem Zimmer riechen), aber ich fürchte ich habe weder jetzt, noch in nächster Zeit Lust auf Kuchen.

  
Kurzerhand lege ich den Stift beiseite, schnappe mir meinen Schlüssel und verlasse das Haus, ohne zu wissen, was genau ich denn machen soll.

  
Oder wohin gehen. Unbewusst führen mich meine Schritte in Richtung von Renjis Wohnung, doch als ich es bemerke, wechsle ich den Kurs und gehe in eine andere Richtung.

  
Ich will nicht in Renjis leere Wohnung. Ich fühle mich gerade emotional durcheinander und bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Renjis Möbel zu Kleinholz verarbeiten oder in Tränen ausbrechen werde (oder beides).

  
Irgendwann finde ich mich am Fluss wieder. Niemand ist da - ein Glück, ich habe momentan keine Lust auf Gesellschaft.

  
Langsam trotte ich am Fluss entlang, eine Meile, noch eine, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken, während es um mich herum langsam kühler und dunkler wird. Ein kalter Windstoß reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und mir fällt ein, dass ich mich langsam wieder zurück in Richtung Zivilisation begeben sollte.

  
Ich laufe los, vorbei an ein paar Kindern, die nach Hause eilen und ein paar einsamen Autos, die durch die schmalen Straßen fahren.

  
In der Ferne fällt mein Blick auf ein Pärchen, händchenhaltend und kichernd, sich an den Schultern berührend und die Gesichter zusammensteckend. Die beiden sind wahrscheinlich auf meiner Schule, aber ich erinnere mich nicht an ihre Namen (oder auch nur an ihre Gesichter).

  
Sie ziehen sich weiter in die Schatten der Gasse zurück, doch ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mich nicht bemerkt haben.

  
Ich erinnere mich an Renjis Hände. An seine Küsse.

  
Meine Faust zittert, als ich sie mit einem lautlosen Aufschrei gegen die Mauer schlage.

  
Die Haut über meinen Fingerknöcheln platzt unter der Wucht des Aufpralls auf, doch es tut nicht weh. Stattdessen schiebe ich die Hand in meine Hosentasche und beeile meine Schritte. Ich will nach Hause, ins Bett und dann schlafen.

  
Endlich zuhause angekommen höre ich dumpf Yuzus Stimme aus der Küche.

  
Lautlos schlüpfe ich aus meinen Schuhen, doch Karin hat mich bemerkt. Natürlich hat sie das. Ich erschrecke ordentlich, als sie mit einem Mal direkt vor mir steht.

  
"Da bist du ja endlich." Sie schaut genervt aus. "Du hast Besuch."

  
Und mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie wieder im Flur.

  
Ich schiebe meine verletzte Hand tiefer in die Hosentasche. Auf dem restlichen Weg nach Hause hat sie unangenehm zu pochen begonnen und die kalte Luft auf der Haut hat geschmerzt.

  
"Finger weg." kann ich Yuzus Stimme nun deutlicher vernehmen. "Der Kuchen ist für Ichi-nii - du hast schon genug gehabt! Du wirst noch dick werden wenn du so weiter isst und der ganze Zucker ist auch-"

  
Ich trete in unseren Wohnbereich, um Keigo, Mizuiro oder wer auch immer sich momentan hier bei uns befindet im hohen Bogen rauszuschmeißen und in mein Zimmer zu gehen.

  
Dieser Gedanke verschwindet gerade so schnell, wie er aufgetaucht ist, denn in der Küche, Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand in der Schüssel mit Zuckerguss, den Yuzu gerade auf dem selbstgebackenen Kuchen verteilt, steht Renji (oder genau genommen Renjis Gigai).

  
Renji, der bis eben noch gegrinst hat, blickt nun auf und sein Grinsen wird breiter, als er mich erblickt.

  
"Hey, da bist du ja endlich." begrüßt er mich locker und hebt die Hand zum Gruß, ein paar Schritte auf mich zu tretend.

  
Die eine Hand noch immer in der Hosentasche, die andere den Türrahmen umfassend, blicke ich ihm ohne zu blinzeln entgegen, der Mund halb geöffnet.

  
Im nächsten Augenblick habe ich mich auch schon in Bewegung gesetzt, die Hand zur Faust geballt und sie ihm mit einem "Du Arsch!" gegen die Wange gerammt, knapp unterhalb der Schläfe.

  
Mit einem "Umpf" stolpert er zurück - damit hat er wohl nicht gerechnet. Ich auch nicht, zugegeben. Meine Knöchel haben wieder zu bluten begonnen, meine Hand pocht stärker als zuvor.

  
Irgendwo weit weg hat Yuzu aufgeschriehen und ich kann aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sie sich die Hände vor den Mund hält.

  
Wie festgefroren bleibe ich an Ort und Stelle stehen, schwer atmend, als wäre ich einen Marathon gerannt, zitternd, als wäre es Winter statt Sommer (was aber auch an der momentan herrschenden Kälte draußen und meiner leichten Bekleidung liegen könnte) und absolut nicht wissend, was ich jetzt tun soll.

  
Ein Teil von mir will weiter auf ihn einprügeln, ein anderer die Arme um ihn schlingen, um sicherzugehen, dass er auch wirklich hier ist, während ein dritter Teil in mir einfach nur in mein Zimmer gehen will, um sich dort auf dem Bett einzurollen und sich nicht mehr zu bewegen.

  
Papa ist von irgendwoher aufgetaucht und - oh Wunder - er scheint meine Misere zu erkennen, denn er umfasst Yuzu an den Schultern und bugsiert sie aus dem Zimmer ohne etwas zu sagen, mir und ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zuwerfend.

  
Ich kann spüren, wie ein Schweißtropfen an meiner Schläfe herabrinnt, während Renji sich die sicherlich schmerzende Wange hält. Ich habe mich bei meinem Schlag absolut nicht zurückgehalten. Wenigstens sagt er nichts dummes wie ' _Wofür war das denn?'_ oder etwas in der Art, aber sein Schweigen macht es nicht einfacher, im Gegenteil.

  
Renji öffnet nun doch den Mund, um etwas zu sagen - was, wird jedoch für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben, denn in diesem Moment erblickt er meine verletzte Hand, die schlaff an meiner Seite herabhängt (und sein fachmännischer Blick erkennt sofort, dass meine zerfetzten Knöchel nicht davon kommen, dass ich ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen habe).

  
Bevor ich ihn davon abhalten kann, hat er auch schon mein Handgelenk in seiner einen und meine Finger in seiner anderen Hand und hebt meine Hand näher an sein Gesicht und die Lichtquelle im Raum.

  
"Was ist passiert?" fragt er mich und blickt mir in die Augen - versucht es zumindest, doch ich wende den Blick ab und versuche meine Hand aus den seinen herauszuwinden, doch die Bewegung schmerzt und sein Griff festigt sich.

  
"Hast du dich geprügelt?" fragt er und da ist Sorge in seiner Stimme (weshalb denn? Ich konnte schon gut auf mich aufpassen, da habe ich Shinigami nur als Ammenmärchen betrachtet). "Und wenn schon?!" gebe ich patzig zurück und versuche erneut, meine Finger zurückzuziehen.

  
Dieses Mal lässt er mich machen, schlingt dafür aber im nächsten Augenblick seine Arme um meinen bebenden Körper und drückt mich an sich.

  
Ich spüre wie meine verspannten Muskeln sich lockern und mein Körper regelrecht gegen den seinen sinkt, ohne dass ich etwas daran ändern könnte.

  
So nah bei ihm kann ich seinen Duft noch besser riechen und atme tief ein - stocke dann aber, als er nahe meines Ohres flüstert: "Ich habe dich vermisst." "Du bist doch überhaupt erst gegangen." antworte ich mit monotoner Stimme und das schöne Gefühl von eben verblasst abrupt.

  
Ich schiebe ihn von mir ohne ihn anzublicken. Wir müssen das hier ausdiskutieren, vielleicht auch ein wenig unsere Fäuste mitsprechen lassen, aber nicht hier. Nicht im Wohnzimmer, wo auf einmal Papa auftauchen könnte oder eine meiner Schwestern.

  
Mit schlurfenden Schritten durchquere ich unser Wohn-Ess-Zimmer wieder und erst an der Tür gebe ich ein scharfes "Kommst du oder was?!" von mir, während ich mich weiter auf den Weg zu meinem Zimmer mache.

  
Ich vernehme Renjis leichtfüßigen Schritte hinter mir, doch er sagt kein Wort, wohl so sehr mit der Situation überfordert wie ich.

  
Ich sehe Renji auch dann nicht an, als er an mir vorbei in mein Zimmer tritt und ich die Tür schließe.

  
"Ich... verstehe nicht." beginnt Renji mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich in die Soul Society gehe. Ich weiß, ich habe lange-"

  
Ich unterbreche ihn harsch und mit lauter Stimme. "Wieso hast du nie geschrieben? Oder dich sonst wie gemeldet? Ich dachte schon das ein zweiter Aizen aufgetaucht ist oder irgendeine Rebellion vor sich geht oder sonst was! Ich dachte du wärst tot oder bei... bei _ihm_." 

  
Die letzten beiden Worte spreche ich so leise aus, dass ich sie selbst kaum höre. Zaghaft kommt Renji näher. In seinem Blick scheint etwas zu dämmern und er streckt einen Arm nach mir aus. "Lass mich." gehe ich dazwischen und schiebe Renji mit der linken Hand von mir, mit der zweiten Faust schlage ich ihm ins Gesicht, jedoch nur schwach. Das Blut, dass sich nun an seiner Lippe befindet, kommt von meiner eigenen Hand.

  
Er hätte ausweichen können, _problemlos_ ausweichen, aber er hat es nicht getan.

  
Er legt wieder die Arme um mich, auch wenn ich ihm (kindisch, aber effektiv) gegen das Schienbein trete, ihn wieder von mir zu schubsen versuche und ihm sogar durch das Oberteil hindurch in die Schulter beiße.

  
Was ich auch tue, er lässt mich nicht los, wiegt mich nur vor und zurück und presst mich fester an sich, eine Hand an meinem Hinterkopf.

  
"Ich gehe _niemals_ wieder zu ihm zurück. Das weißt du doch." sagt er mit ruhiger, aber etwas belegter Stimme. "Weiß ich das?" frage ich ihn, noch immer aufgebracht, auch wenn meine Bemühungen, mich von ihm loszureißen, zum erliegen kommen.

  
"Was soll ich denn denken? Du hast mit keinem Wort erwähnt das du gehen musst und dann wachst du auf einmal mit ner Latte auf und verschwindest."

  
Renji schweigt. Ihm scheint wohl gerade bewusst zu werden, dass das wirklich nicht den besten Eindruck hinterlassen hat.

  
"Entschuldige." Die Reue in seiner Stimme scheint echt zu sein. "Ich habe nur gedacht- Naja, ich glaube ich habe gar nicht gedacht. Mir ist nur eine Idee gekommen für deinen Geburtstag und... naja." Er schweigt nun wieder, während ein Teil von mir wieder besänftigt ist.

  
Renji war schon immer so stur. Nur auf die Sache direkt vor seiner Nase fixiert.

  
"Geburstag?" frage ich zaghaft. "Hmm." nickt er und ich kann die Bewegung seines Kopfes an meinem eigenen spüren.

  
Er macht ein paar Schritte rückwärts in Richtung meines Bettes und ich stolpere hinterher.

  
Mit einer Halbdrehung tauscht er unsere Plätze aus und drückt mich an den Schultern herab, sodass ich auf meinem Bett sitze.

  
Er selbst greift erst nach der Packung Taschentücher, die auf ihrem gewohnten Platz auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt, dann kniet er sich vor mir auf den Boden und nimmt meine Hand in seine, um die blutenden Knöchel zu inspizieren.

  
Wir schweigen beide, während er mit dem Taschentuch das Blut abtupft und seinen Daumen dann vorsichtig über die zerfetzte Haut gleiten lässt, um die Knochen darunter zu prüfen. Die Berührung brennt, doch ich gebe keinen Laut von mir.

  
Neugierde hat mich gepackt, doch ich warte, bis Renji selbst anfängt zu reden. Ich weiß, dass er es nicht für sich behalten werden kann, was bedeutet, dass ich ihn später damit aufziehen kann, dass er es mir freiwillig verraten hat. Meine Gedanken stocken - ich habe ihm also schon vergeben? Es einfach so hingenommen? _Seit wann vertraust du Renji nicht mehr?_ fragt eine Stimme in meinem Inneren und ich ziehe die Hand zurück, die Renji gerade versorgt, während ich mich dasselbe frage.

  
"Was ist passiert?" fragt er mich zögerlich, merkend, dass ich nicht darüber reden will und umstreicht mit dem Daumen die heile Haut um die Knöchel.

  
Einerseits nerven mich diese Berührungen, andererseits genieße ich sie. Resigniert seufze ich. Ich habe nicht mehr die Motivation oder die Kraft, um mir eine Lüge auszudenken. "Ich habe gegen eine Mauer geschlagen."

  
Renjis Augenbrauen ziehen sich leicht zusammen. Er versucht wohl, meine Motivation hinter dieser Handlung zu verstehen. "Wieso?" Ich zucke mit den Achseln und betrachte meine Hand nachdenklich. War die Renjis schon immer so viel größer als die meine? 

  
Ich erkenne wunde Stellen an seinen Fingern, die sicherlich schmerzen müssen und dass die Ecke seines Daumennagels abgebrochen ist. Was hat das denn mit meinem Geburstag zu tun?

  
Ich schlucke. "Ich habe ein Pärchen gesehen." antworte ich und blicke zur Seite. Es klingt lächerlich, wenn ich es ausspreche. "Achja?" fragt Renji, aber seine Stimme klingt interessiert, sanft, nicht etwa spöttisch oder amüsiert. "Was haben sie gemacht?" Wieder braucht es einen Augenblick länger, bevor ich antworte. "Sie haben sich an den Händen gehalten-" Ich kann spüren, wie Renji meine Hand vorsichtig umdreht und dann die Finger unserer beiden Hände ineinander verschränkt. "-und sich geküsst."

  
Er streckt sich, um meine Lippen erreichen zu können. Ich rühre mich nicht, bis er an ihnen angekommen ist, doch seine Lippen auf den meinen ist Balsam für meine Seele.

  
Der Druck, mit dem ich seine Hände festhalte, wächst, bis es ihm mit Sicherheit weh tut, doch er beschwert sich nicht.

  
"So etwa?" fragt er mich und erst als er die Augen öffnet, stelle ich fest, dass ich ihm die meiste Zeit über ins Gesicht geblickt habe. "Hmm." nicke ich zaghaft. Stirnrunzelnd wandert mein Daumen über das fehlende Stück in Renjis Nagel, bevor mein Blick auf die Innenseite seiner Hände wandert, wo die Haut gerötet und gereizt wirkt, wo sich aber sichtbar schon Hornhaut gebildet hat.

  
Ich spüre, wie die Muskeln unter meinen Berührungen leicht zucken, als ich über seine Haut fahre.

  
Dann strecke ich vorsichtig die Finger nach seinem Gesicht aus, dort wo ich ihn an der Wange erwischt habe. Die Stelle ist gerötet und im Laufe der nächsten Stunden wird sich dort vermutlich ein blauer Fleck bilden, aber Renji zuckt kaum, als ich ihn dort berühre. Erleichtert atme ich aus. Der Schlag war eine Affekthandlung - wirklich verletzten wollte ich ihn nicht.

  
"Also, wegen deinem Geburtstag- Ach quatsch, ich verrate es nicht. Wird eine Überraschung." "Na von Überraschungen habe ich vorerst genug. Außerdem sind es nur noch zwei Stunden bis dahin." "Und dreißig Minuten. Ich sehe die Uhr genauso gut wie du." "Tss."

  
Ich spüre, wie mir leichter ums Herz wird, jetzt wo wir wieder mit unseren kleinen Streitereien beschäftigt sind.

  
Er seufzt. "Also gut. Ist vielleicht besser, wenn du ein wenig Zeit hast, um darüber nachzudenken. Sag, hast du schonmal was gehört von BDSM?" "Von was?" frage ich und bin erstaunt, wie ruhig meine Stimme dabei klingt. _Natürlich_ habe ich schon davon gehört. Genau deswegen bereitet es mir ja auch gerade Sorgen.

  
Will Renji mich verschnürren wie ein Päckchen, bis ich mich kein Stück mehr bewegen kann, mich auspeitschen und in den Keller sperren? Oder will er, dass ich das bei ihm mache und die Verletzungen an seinen Händen sind ein Zeichen dafür, dass er schonmal dafür geübt hat?

  
In meinem Kopf dreht sich alles.

  
Wieder läuft ein Schweißtropfen an meiner Schläfe herab und ich spüre meine Hände in denen Renjis zittern. "Also BDSM ist-" beginnt er, doch ich nutze just diesen Moment, um meine Hände aus seinen zu ziehen und er verstummt wieder. Durch mein etwas zu langes Pony hindurch sehe ich, wie er mich nachdenklich betrachtet.

  
"Du hast schonmal davon gehört, oder?" fragt er vorsichtig und ich nicke, die Arme um meinen eigenen Körper schlingend und mir selbst über die Oberarme reibend, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Unbemerkt von mir selbst wippe ich vor und zurück. "Klar, wer denn nicht?" frage ich mit nervöser Stimme und lache auf. Es klingt ein wenig manisch. "Es geht um Zwang und Schmerzen und Folter. Was hast _du_ denn damit zu schaffen?!" Ich sehe Renji lächeln und hebe leicht den Blick. "Ja, darum kann es auch gehen - muss es aber nicht. Es gibt nur so viel _Zwang und Schmerzen und Folter_ wie du das willst. Weißt du, diese Live-Vorstellungen in der Soul Society - bei denen geht es eigentlich fast immer um BDSM. Glaub mir, als ich das erste Mal bei sowas war, hatte ich keine Ahnung davon und es war befremdlich... Aber es war auch irgendwie ziemlich geil."

  
"Man wird gefesselt!" "Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst." "Und geschlagen." "Wenn du darauf stehst schon."

  
Ich schüttle heftig den Kopf. "Das... Das ist nichts für mich." Er seufzt, dreht sich um und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen meine Beine, bevor er seinen Kopf nach hinten legt und auf meinen Oberschenkel zur Ruhe kommt.

  
Ich schlucke, noch immer ein Stück vornüber gebeugt. Was tut er da?

  
"Küss mich." sagt er mit leiser Stimme und ich schlucke kurz, bevor ich mich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen vorbeuge, den Kopf schräg lege und ihn verkehrt herum küsse.

  
Seine Arme schlingen sich um meinen Nacken und nach einem Moment lösen sich meine Hände von meinen eigenen Armen und ich lege den Unverletzten um seine muskulöse Brust.

  
Unbewusst beginne ich mit der anderen, die Tattoos an seinem Hals nachzuzeichnen. Ich kann seine Kehle vibrieren spüren, als er seufzt. Er wirkt so entspannt, so ruhig.

  
Ohne sich von meinen Lippen zu lösen, sagt er mit ruhiger Stimme: "Würdest du mit der Hand jetzt zudrücken, wäre das fast schon BDSM." Als hätte ich mich verbrüht nehme ich die Hand weg. "Erinnerst du dich daran, als ich dich das erste Mal mit dem Laptop besucht habe? Als ich dich in die Brustwarzen gekniffen habe? Als ich dich nicht habe kommen lassen? Streng genommen war das auch schon BDSM. Und vor kurzem, nachdem ich von Byakuya geträumt habe? Wäre es ein wenig einvernehmlicher gewesen, dann war das definitiv auch schon BDSM." Ich schlucke, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

  
Renji redet weiter und ich lasse ihn. Ob ich _will_ , dass er mich überzeugt? Ich weiß es nicht.

  
"Man kann mehr oder weniger eigentlich alles zu BDSM zählen, was über normalen Sex hinausgeht oder wenn du mir mit Mund oder Hand einen runterholst. Es ist vielschichtig und es gibt kein richtig oder falsch, sondern einfach nur das, was _wir_ wollen. Was _wir_ wollen entscheidet, was richtig und was falsch ist, nicht was andere sagen oder was in einem Lehrbuch steht."

  
Ich löse meine Lippen von seinen, halte die Augen aber weiterhin geschlossen. "Ich hätte auch kein Problem damit, wenn du der Dom wärst, also derjenige, der das alles überwacht und entscheidet, was genau wir wann machen, aber - ich gebe zu - ohne Ausbildung ist das ziemlich gefährlich, das habe ich in der letzten Zeit gelernt. Deswegen war ich in der Soul Society. Ich habe einen Mann aufgesucht, bei dessen Shows ich oft zu Gast bin und ihn darum gebeten, mir so viel wie möglich beizubringen. Ich _wurde_ gefesselt, _habe_ gefesselt und habe viel über die Schwachstellen des menschlichen Körpers gelernt. Oder wie man lernt zu erkennen, falls es dem Partner - in dem Fall dir - zu viel wird."

  
"Okay." murmele ich, doch Renji redet entschlossen weiter. "Ich könnte dich zum Beispiel einfach nur mit den Händen ans Bett fesseln und dir dann verbieten-" Er hält inne, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. "' _Okay_?" fragt er mich ungläubig und ich zucke mit den Achseln, während ich ihm in die geweiteten, dunklen Augen blicke. 

  
"Du wirst mich ja doch nur damit nerven, bis ich dir endlich zusage, oder etwa nicht?!" "Hmm... Wahrscheinlich." "Dann kann ich auch gleich ja sagen."

  
In meiner Stimme muss wohl trotzdem noch der Unwillen mitgeschwungen haben, denn Renji wendet sich nun um und legt sein Kinn auf meinen Knien ab. "Du wirst es lieben, versprochen."

  
"Hmm." antworte ich, wenig überzeugt und spiele mit einer roten Haarsträhne. Er drückt einen Kuss auf die Seite meines nackten Knies und setzt sich dann neben mir aufs Bett.

  
"Denk dir bis morgen ein Sicherheitswort aus." "Safe-Wort meinst du wohl." "Sag ich doch. Und mach dir keine Sorgen, ich passe auf dich auf. Sicher, mit Verstand und einvernehmlich - das unterscheidet echtes BDSM von dem, was du davon hälst." Er tippt mir leicht gegen die Stirn.

  
"Wieso eigentlich bis morgen?" "Weil wir ganz sicher nichts _hier_ machen werden, nicht mit deiner ganzen Familie hier. Außerdem habe ich mein ganzes Zeug drüben. Und es ist schon ziemlich spät heute und du siehst müde aus. Alles keine guten Voraussetzungen."

  
Ich spüre das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht regelrecht, als ich meinen Kopf an seine rechte Schulter lehne und dann die Finger von meiner linken und seiner rechten Hand ineinander verschränke.

  
"Ich war übrigens nur bei Niwasu-sensei. Ich habe weder Rukia noch sonst jemand aus der Gotei 13 gesehen. Und Byakuya schon gar nicht." "Ich weiß." antworte ich ebenso leise wie er und schließe die Augen, atme seinen Geruch ein. "Schön das du wieder da bist. Ich hab dich vermisst." gebe ich zu und Renji legt seinen Kopf auf den meinen, bevor er mein Gesicht mit seiner linken Hand fester an das seine drückt.

  
Minutenlang bleiben wir so sitzen und ich kann spüren, wie mein Körper sich entspannt, wie all der Stress der letzten Tage aus mir herauszufließen scheint und ja, jetzt bin ich wirklich müde. Meine Augen sind schon geschlossen und mein Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig, während Renji mir mit dem Daumen über die Wange streicht.

  
Mit einem Mal bewegt er sich ein Stück und meine Augenlider flattern leicht, doch er drückt meinen Kopf nur mit einem "Shhh." an seine Brust und ich spüre, wie er mich auf meinem Bett ablegt.

  
Es ist kalt, so ohne ihn neben mir, vor allem als er mir ein wenig umständlich das T-Shirt über den Kopf zieht. "Den Wecker auf die übliche Zeit?" fragt er mich leise und ich nicke, schon wieder halb eingeschlafen.

  
Ich spüre seine Lippen auf meinen, dann flüstert er: "Ich hole dich morgen nach der Schule ab. Hab schon deine Familie gefragt, die sind darüber zwar nicht sonderlich glücklich, aber damit einverstanden."

  
"Hmm." bringe ich hervor und spüre dann, wie Renji mich fürsorglich zudeckt und mir dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückt. "Es ist schön, wieder da zu sein." flüstert er und dann ein noch leiseres "Ich liebe dich." bevor er sich erhebt und auf leisen Sohlen zur Tür geht. Es wird dunkel um meine geschlossenen Augen herum, als er das Licht ausschaltet, dann höre ich, wie die Tür leise ins Schloß fällt.

  
Für einen Augenblick zwinge ich meine Augen dazu, sich wieder zu öffnen. Mein Wecker zeigt in eckigen, roten Buchstaben zweiundzwanzig Uhr achtunddreißig. Noch nicht spät eigentlich, aber der Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Kaum eine Minute später höre ich, wie sich unsere Haustür schließt, dann vernehme ich sich entfernende Schritte.

  
Aber ich fühle mich innerlich friedlich. Renji ist wieder da. Müde durch die ganzen Emotionen, schaffe ich es nicht einmal aufgeregt zu sein und schlafe direkt wieder ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wollte nur kurz erwähnen: Bitte achtet von nun an besonders auf die Tags. Und viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Als mein Wecker am nächsten Morgen klingelt bin ich noch immer ein wenig müde und blinzle wie eine Eule durch die Gegend. Für einen Augenblick erscheint mir alles wie ein Traum. Das Renji weg war. Das Renji wieder da ist.

  
Meine schmerzenden Knöchel beweisen mir jedoch schnell, dass das alles durchaus sehr real ist.

  
Dann kommt alles wieder zurück. _"Denk dir bis morgen ein Sicherheitswort aus." "Was wir wollen entscheidet, was richtig und was falsch ist." "Würdest du mit der Hand jetzt zudrücken, wäre das fast schon BDSM."_

  
Mein Kopf schwirrt, doch heute fühle ich mich schon etwas sicherer, was das Thema angeht.

  
Renji hat mich bisher noch nie hängen lassen, schon gar nicht wenn es um Sex geht und er hat mir bisher keinen Grund gegeben, weshalb ich ihm _nicht_ vertrauen sollte.

  
Während dem Frühstück versuche ich darüber nachzudenken, was es mit dem Safe-Wort auf sich hat und was für eins ich nehmen sollte, doch ich komme nicht allzu weit, denn Yuzu und Karin wollen wissen, was es mit dem _Typ von gestern_ auf sich hat.

  
Ich antworte nur wage - ich will ihnen nicht unter die Nase binden, dass ich mit dem _Typ von gestern_ zusammen bin.

  
Meinen Kuchen essen wir schon jetzt, am Morgen. "Weil du ja später wahrscheinlich erst spät wieder nach Hause kommst."

  
Ich nicke nur mein Ja und Amen dazu, während in meinem Kopf wieder das Bild auftaucht von Renji, mit beiden Fingern in der Schüssel mit Zuckerguss und dem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, der genervten Karin und der verärgerten Yuzu. Fast so, als wäre Renji schon Teil dieser Familie.

  
Der Gedanke ist irgendwie angenehm.

  
Yuzu and Karin geben mir kleine Geschenke. Yuzu ein Paar Socken ("Dann kannst du die Dinger häufiger wechseln, die stinken bei dir." sagt sie, mit der Hand vor der Nase herumwedelnd) und eine Tafel Schokolade (Nuss, meine Lieblingssorte). Von Karin bekomme ich gleich noch eine Tafel Schokolade (ebenfalls Nuss - haben die beiden sich abgesprochen?) und neue Kopfhörer (von wo weiß sie denn, das meine alten kaputt sind?). Papa gibt mir ein Buch, von dem er hofft, "dass ich es noch nicht habe." Er hätte auch nachfragen können. Was, wenn ich das Buch wirklich schon gehabt hätte?

  
Als wir endlich fertig sind mit Essen (und ich mit Geschenke auspacken) ist es schon beinahe so spät, dass wir zu spät in die Schule kommen. Wenigstens hat niemand meine geröteten Knöchel bemerkt, was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich meine Rechte die meiste Zeit über mit der Handfläche nach oben gehalten habe. Meine Schwestern eilen davon und ich erhebe mich ebenfalls, doch Papa hält mich zurück. Er versucht nicht, wieder mit mir zu rangeln wie so oft, sondern schaut ungewöhnlich ernst aus.

  
"Was hat es mit Renji auf sich?" fragt er mich, so direkt bei der Problemansprache wie sonst ich es bin. "W-Was meinst du damit?" frage ich und trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen. "Ich bin vielleicht alt, aber noch lange nicht doof. Seid ihr zusammen?"

  
Ich reibe mir den Nacken, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. "Irgendwie schon." zucke ich mit den Achseln. "Klappt das? Er ist ein Shinigami, eine _Seele_ und du bist... ein Mensch." Ich nicke, obwohl ich darüber noch nie wirklich nachgedacht habe. Über den Unterschied zwischen uns beiden. "Klar. Alles einvernehmlich bei uns." Papa seufzt, dann ändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. "Ach Ichigoooo. Und ich dachte du stellst mich einer neuen Tochter vor und machst ein paar kleine Ichigos."

  
Ich spüre wie ich rot werde. Wenigstens scheint Papa es mit Humor zu nehmen, denn er scheint nicht sauer zu sein. Oder angewidert.

  
"Pass auf dich auf." sagt er und zwinkert mir zu. Ich nicke und stehle mich endlich aus der Küche, um meine Schultasche zu holen. Als ich wieder an der Tür zu unserem Wohnbereich vorbeikomme, höre ich ihn gut gelaunt pfeifen.

  
Kopfschüttelnd steige ich in meine Schuhe und verlasse selbst das Haus.

  
Auf dem Weg zur Schule und in den ersten zwei Unterrichtsstunden denke ich nicht nur über das Safe-Wort nach sondern auch über das, was Papa gesagt hat. Er hat schon recht - ich bin ein Mensch, kein Shinigami mehr, habe keinerlei Verbindung mehr mit Renjis Welt. Ist das ein Ausschlusskriterium für eine funktionierende Beziehung?

  
Ich habe noch nie darüber nachgedacht, auch, als ich mich komplett hilflos gefühlt habe, als Renji in die Soul Society gegangen ist.

  
Ich seufze, reiße mich für einen Augenblick aus meinen Gedanken und kopiere eine Formel von der Tafel in mein Aufgabenheft, bevor ich mich wieder anderen Gedanken widme: Zurück zu dem _Sicherheitswort_.

  
Ich überlege, ob ich genaueres darüber weiß. Ich meine, einmal gehört zu haben, dass es sich dabei nicht um etwas handeln sollte, dass man beim Sex aus Versehen sagen (oder schreien) könnte und dass es eine Art Stop-Signal für den Partner ist.

  
Die Mittagspause vergeht, ohne dass ich mich auf ein Wort festlegen kann. Dafür kommt Inoue zu mir und fragt mich, ob sie meine Hand heilen darf. In einer Ecke der Schule, wo man uns nicht sofort sieht, lasse ich sie genau das machen, bedanke mich abwesend bei ihr und komme irgendwie auch durch die letzten beiden Stunden (nur immer noch ohne ein _Sicherheitswort_ ).

  
Ich habe Dinge in Betracht gezogen wie _Shinigami_ oder einmal sogar das Wort _Mathe_ , habe mich dann aber dagegen entschieden. Während einem Zeitpunkt während Geschichte ist mir das perfekte Wort eingefallen - und mir dann nur Sekunden später wieder entfallen. Ich habe sogar kurz in Betracht gezogen, Namen zu nehmen, doch das wäre seltsam (Man stelle sich vor ich würde mittendrin _Ishida_ oder so schreien. Nein danke).

  
Keigo hat natürlich sofort versucht, mich auf die (nicht mehr ganz so geheime) Geburtstagsparty einzuladen, aber ich habe ihn auf den nächsten Tag vertröstet und ihm gesagt, dass ich heute schon etwas vorhabe und das schon eine Weile geplant wäre. War es ja auch. Irgendwie.

  
Ich lasse mir heute besonders viel Zeit, um meine Schulsachen am Ende des Unterrichts zusammenzupacken, denn im Laufe der letzten halben Stunde bin ich dann doch wieder nervös geworden.

  
Beinahe als letztes verlasse ich den Klassenraum, verabschiede mich noch kurz per Handzeichen von Chad und verlasse das Schulgelände.

  
Locker an der Mauer lehnend steht Renji, gekleidet in eine dunkle Jeans, dem weißen Tanktop das er anhatte, als er mich damals mit dem Laptop besucht hat und einer Lederjacke, in der es sicherlich viel zu heiß ist.

  
Eine Sonnenbrille hat er auch auf, das Haar hat er sich auf die übliche Weise zusammengebunden. Mit schlechtem Gewissen stelle ich fest, dass unter seinem linken Auge ein blauer Fleck entstanden ist. 

  
Als er mich erblickt, weicht der gelangweilte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht einem Lächeln und er kommt auf mich zu. "Na, wie war dein Tag so?" fragt er mich und der undeutbare Unterton in seiner Stimme lässt ihn so nervös klingen wie ich mich fühle.

  
"Langweilig." antworte ich mit einem Achselzucken. Er grinst.

  
Wir stehen für einen Augenblick lang da und bewegen uns nicht vom Fleck, dann räuspert sich Renji und richtet sich gen Süden aus. "Sollen wir?" fragt er, eine Hand ausstreckend. Unsicher blicke ich mich um, doch es ist niemand mehr zu sehen und so strecke ich auch die meine aus und lasse ihn unsere Finger verschränken.

  
Gut gelaunt pfeift er vor sich hin, während ich - den Blick leicht gesenkt - neben ihm herlaufe. "Na, hast du dir schon ein Saftwort ausgedacht?" "Safe-Wort." verbessere ich ihn, kann mir ein auflachen aber nicht verkneifen. "Klar, das auch." willigt er ein, doch ich seufze nur, wieder daran denkend, wie inkompetent ich mich dabei angestellt habe. "Nicht wirklich - und es lag ganz sicher nicht daran, dass ich nicht gründlich genug darüber nachgedacht habe."

  
"Wir können auch einfach das Ampel-System nehmen." stellt er schließlich fest, sich das Kinn reibend. "Das Ampel-System?" frage ich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Na, grün für _Alles in Ordnung_ , gelb für _Warte kurz_ und rot für _Stop_."

  
Ich seufze. Auf die Idee konnte er nicht gestern kommen? 

  
"Gut?" fragt er mich und ich nicke.

  
Sein Blick fällt auf die Hand, die meine Schultasche hält. Fragend blickt er mir ins Gesicht und ich antworte, bevor er fragen kann: "Inoue hat mich geheilt." "Nettes Mädchen." stellt er mit Dankbarkeit in der Stimme fest. "Hmm." nicke ich und dann stellt sich endlich ein zaghaftes Gespräch zwischen uns ein, über unwichtige Dinge wie zum Beispiel, was ich für Geschenke bekommen habe und wie der Kuchen geschmeckt hat, oder was er so den Vormittag über gemacht hat. (Laut ihm: Dinge für später gerichtet. Den ganzen Vormittag lang? Wirklich? _Was_ genau plant er eigentlich für später? Und was genau meint er mit _gerichtet_?)

  
Die Frage liegt mir auf der Zunge, doch dann hat Renji auch schon wieder das Thema gewechselt und fragt mich, ob ich ein Eis haben will, als wir an einem kleinen Café vorbeikommen.

  
"Warum nicht?" nicke ich. Es ist immerhin heiß. Wissend lässt Renji meine Hand los, bevor wir eintreten und marschiert auf die Theke zu, ich ihm auf den Fersen.

  
Die Leute um uns herum starren uns an - wir fallen aber auch auf wie bunte Hunde.

  
Immerhin weicht langsam meine Nervosität. Zumindest ein wenig.

Eine gute Stunde später sind wir dann endlich in Renjis Wohnung und streifen uns die Schuhe von den Füßen (ich setze zusätzlich noch meine Schultasche ab und Renji zieht die Jacke aus). Renji hat mir nach dem Eis noch einen Kaffee spendiert und sich selbst einen Saft gekauft (ich glaube er hat den Sinn eines Cafés noch nicht ganz verstanden) und dann haben wir beide ein wenig die Zeit vergessen.

  
Meine Nervosität ist verflogen, als wir durch die Tür zu Renjis Wohnung getreten sind und es fühlt sich so an, als wäre er niemals weg gewesen, ein Gefühl, das mich beruhigt.

  
Außer dem bisschen Händchen halten auf dem Weg zum Café hat keine unserer Handlungen darauf hingedeutet, dass wir zusammen sein könnten (auch wenn die Bedienung im Café uns neugierig betrachtet hat, als Renji für uns beide bezahlt hat. Kann aber auch daran gelegen haben, dass er immer noch Münzen miteinander verwechselt hat und ich ihm erst einmal aushelfen musste).

  
Nun schließt sich die Tür hinter uns und im nächsten Moment hat er mich gegen die Wand neben besagter Tür gepresst und küsst mich verlangend als gäbe es kein morgen mehr.

  
Ich erwidere den Kuss, die Augen geschlossen und zwinge mich dazu, nicht an die nähere Zukunft zu denken, sondern nur an diesen Moment, der Moment, in dem Renji mir mit den Fingern über die Wangen streicht, in dem seine noch leicht nach Saft schmeckenden Lippen sich über die meinen bewegen und seine Zunge über meine Unterlippe streicht.

  
Ich öffne den Mund leicht, doch Renjis Zunge dringt nicht in meine Mundhöhle ein sondern wartet geduldig, bis mein Gegenstück zu ihr stößt.

  
Dann lässt er von mir ab und mein Atem geht mittlerweile schon so schnell, dass ich ihn am liebsten ein Stück näher zu mir gezogen hätte, aber er macht einen Schritt zurück und streckt wieder die Hand nach mir aus.

  
Keuchend ergreife ich sie und lasse mich von ihm ins Schlafzimmer ziehen, als er "Komm." sagt.

  
Ich folge ihm schluckend. Erst einmal sieht man gar nichts davon, dass Renji Dinge vorbereitet hat, dann fällt mir auf, dass die wahrhaftig gigantische Tüte in der Ecke neu ist.

  
Ich werfe einen beunruhigten Blick darauf, doch Renji zieht mich weiter, in Richtung Bett. Dann bleibt er aber inmitten des Raums stehen, dreht mich so, dass ich mit dem Rücken zum Bett stehe und er direkt vor mir.

  
"Komm her, wir ziehen dir das mal aus." Und mit diesen Worten beginnt er mir das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Ich lasse ihn machen, schaue ihm nur dabei zu wie er Knopf für Knopf öffnet und dabei immer mehr und mehr von meiner Brust freilegt, die sich immer noch schnell hebt und senkt.

  
Er streift mir das Hemd von den Schultern und obwohl es warm ist, läuft ein Schauer über meinen Rücken. Auf meinen Armen bildet sich Gänsehaut. Ich spüre seine Hände über die Haut direkt über meiner Hose streichen, bevor er auch diesen Knopf öffnet und den Reißverschluss herabzieht.

  
Die Nervosität ist noch da, aber die Erregung scheint zu überwiegen. Ich blicke noch immer an mir herab und kann überdeutlich mein erregtes Glied durch meine Unterwäsche hindurch sehen.

  
Ich schlucke, als Renji sich herabbeugt, die Hose an den Hüften ergreift und sie langsam herunterzieht, dann meinen einen Knöchel antippt, bis ich das Bein hebe, sodass er die Hose herunterziehen kann und dasselbe dann auf der anderen Seite macht.

  
Als er wieder höher kommt, spüre ich ihn heiß auf mein verdecktes Glied atmen, bevor er auch meine Unterhose herabzieht. Dann streift er mir die Socken ab und stellt sich wieder hin, so dicht vor mir stehend, dass dabei erst sein heißer Atem über meine Haut geistert und dann der Luftzug, der mit seiner Bewegung einhergeht.

  
Ich erschauere und mir entkommt ein lautloses Keuchen. Was genau davon ist denn nun BDSM? Keine einzige von meinen unausgesprochenen und ausgesprochenen Befürchtungen hat sich bisher bewahrheitet.

  
Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund blickt Renji mich nun an, offensichtlich die Aussicht genießend und ich spüre wie ich rot um die Wangen herum werde und meine Hand wandert in Richtung meines Schritts.

  
Eine dumme Tat. Wir haben uns schon so oft nackt gesehen - aus welchem Grund sollte ich nun Scham entwickeln? Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er noch komplett angezogen ist oder an der Art und Weise, wie er mich anblickt.

  
Er ergreift meine Hand ruckartig, bevor ich mein Glied abdecken kann. "Nein Ichigo." sagt er mit fester Stimme, als wäre ich ein unartiges Kind.

  
"Verschränk die Hände hinter dem Rücken." Seine Stimme ist hart und der Befehl kommt so unerwartet, dass ich ihn ohne nachzudenken befolge.

  
Im nächsten Augenblick fällt mir auf, was ich soeben getan habe, doch jetzt wage ich es nicht mehr, die Hände wieder nach vorne zu nehmen. Stattdessen stehe ich nur weiterhin ruhig da - zugegeben mit leicht zitternden Knien - und blicke geradeaus, Renjis Bewegungen nur mit den Augen folgend, als er mit langsamen Schritten um mich herum geht - und meine Kleidung einsammelt, ordentlich zusammenlegt und auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke ablegt.

  
Ich schlucke und kann spüren, wie mein schweres Glied einen Lusttropfen verliert. Für einen Augenblick schließe ich die Augen, um wieder zu mir zu finden, im nächsten Moment sind sie wieder weit geöffnet, als ein erneuter Luftzug Renjis erneute Anwesenheit verkündet.

  
Wieder umkreist er mich langsamen Schrittes und ich kann seine Finger an meinen Schulterblättern spüren, die Spitzen nur, so hauchzart, dass ich spüre wie die Muskeln unter meiner Haut zucken und Renjis Finger ein Kribbeln hinterlassen.

  
Dann legen sich seine Hände auf meine beiden Schultern und fahren mit festerem Druck über meine Oberarme und weiter herab, bis sich seine Finger um meine Handgelenke schließen.

  
"Du erinnerst dich an das System des Sicherheitsworts?" fragt er mich leise, nahe an meinem Ohr. Ich nicke hastig, mein Atem ungewöhnlich laut in meinen eigenen Ohren. "Wiederhole es." befielt er mit leiser Stimme und ich japse kurz, bevor ich mit zittriger Stimme wiedergebe: "Grün für _Alles in Ordnung_ , gelb für _Warte kurz_ und rot für _Stop_."

  
"Gut." sagt er zufrieden und dann lässt er meine Hände auch schon wieder los und läuft wieder zu meiner Frontseite, fährt mit dem Zeigefinger eine Linie von der Mitte meines Schulterblatts, über die Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Oberarm über meine Brust bis zu meiner Brustwarze, wo er den Finger kurz liegen lässt.

  
Ich spüre ein Pochen in seinem Finger und stelle erst einen Augenblick später fest, dass es sich dabei wohl um seinen Herzschlag handeln muss. Es beruhigt mich ein wenig zu wissen, dass er nicht ganz so ruhig ist wie er tut.

  
"Sieh mich an." sagt er ruhig und ich hebe meinen Blick von seinem Finger zu seinem Gesicht.

  
"Ich werde dich jetzt gleich ans Bett fesseln." sagt er bestimmt und gibt mir einen Augenblick, um die Worte zu begreifen. Ich schlucke, wende den Blick aber nicht ab. "Farbe?" Ich brauche einen Moment, bevor ich verstehe was er damit meint, dann antworte ich mit rauer Stimme: "G-Grün... glaube ich." Er nickt zufrieden.

  
"Bleib stehen wo du bist."

  
Kurz dreht er mir den Rücken zu und läuft zu der großen Tüte. Ich versuche einen Blick hinein zu werfen, als Renji sie öffnet, doch sein breiter Körper verdeckt die Sicht.

  
Als er sich wieder erhebt, fällt mein Blick auf ein schwarzgefärbtes Seil, etwa acht Milimeter dick und so ineinander aufgerollt, dass ich unmöglich sagen kann, wie lang genau es ist, doch es scheint recht kurz zu sein.

  
Er tritt näher an mich heran und erklärt großzügig: "Hier, fass es an." Zaghaft strecke ich die Hände danach aus. Es fühlt sich rau unter meinen Fingerkuppen an, ist aber dennoch weich genug, dass es sich problemlos in alle Richtungen biegen lässt, ohne dabei starr zu wirken.

  
Angenehm. Noch zumindest.

  
"Darf ich wieder?" fragt er und tippt das Seil an. Wortlos lasse ich ihn es mir aus der Hand nehmen. "Kannst du dich auf das Bett knien?" fragt er mich im nächsten Moment und wieder nicke ich und wende mich besagtem Objekt zu. Noch etwas fällt mir jetzt auf, etwas, dass ich vorhin gar nicht bemerkt habe.

  
Sein Bett ist ordentlich gemacht. _Bett machen_ besteht bei Renji meist daraus, die Decke irgendwie zusammenzufalten (oder auch nicht) und sie auf dem Bett zu drapieren, sodass sie nicht allzu sehr herunterhängt - nicht dieses Mal jedoch. Die Bettdecke ist glatt gestrichen und bedeckt jeden Zentimeter der Matratze, selbst unter dem Kopfkissen.

  
Langsam klettere ich auf das Bett und knie mich hin, die Hände auf den Oberschenkeln.

  
Renji hat derweil den Knoten geöffnet, der das Seil zusammengehalten hat und entrollt es nun, wiegt es ein wenig in der Hand und strafft es ein wenig, dabei einen weltfernen, angestrengten Gesichtsausdruck zeigend.

  
Dann kehrt sein Blick wieder zurück ins Diesseits und er wirkt selbstbewusster. "Gib mir deine Hand." sagt er und, als ich zaghaft erst die Rechte und dann die Linke leicht anhebe: "Egal welche."

  
Kurzerhand reiche ich ihm die Rechte, die, die näher bei ihm ist.

  
Seine Finger streichen für einen Moment über die nun wieder unverletzten Knöchel und wieder wandert mein Blick über die Schwellung in seinem Gesicht, für die ich verantwortlich bin.

  
Dann jedoch wird meine Aufmerksamkeit woanders verlangt, denn Renji beginnt nun das Seil an zwei verschiedenen Stellen zu zwirbeln, zieht einen Knoten durch einen anderen und schiebt meine Hand durch die entstandene Öffnung, bis das Seil sich doppelt um mein Handgelenk schmiegt, mit je zwei Knoten an der Innenseite.

  
Er zieht das Seil ein wenig nach oben und lässt die beiden Enden zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger über meine Knöchel wandern, bis das Seil wieder an seinem Ursprungsort angekommen ist. Er zieht es einmal durch den Beginn des Seils, direkt über dem Knoten, dann noch einmal und noch ein letztes Mal durch die entstandene Schlaufe, sodass ein weiterer Knoten direkt in der Mitte meiner Handfläche entsteht.

  
"Mach mal die Hand auf und zu." reißt er mich aus meiner Faszination (ich wusste gar nicht, dass Renji das kann. Ich kann nämlich gar nicht so recht glauben, dass er so etwas während nur einer Woche gelernt hat).

  
Ich folge der Aufforderung und spüre, wie sich das Seil über meine Knöchel spannt und wenn ich das Handgelenk kreisen lasse auch dort. "Zu eng?" "Nein." antworte ich wahrheitsgemäß und räuspere mich. Meine Stimme... sie will nicht so wie ich.

  
Renji nickt zufrieden und zieht leicht an dem Seil. Ich folge der Aufforderung und krieche auf Knien ein Stück höher, in Richtung des Rosts.

  
Um ebenden schlingt er das Seil nun einmal, etwa in der Mitte des Bettes, bevor er nach meiner anderen Hand verlangt und dasselbe nun dort macht.

  
Ich muss mich ein Stück vorbeugen, denn das Seil ist kurz genug, um meine Bewegungen weitestgehend einzuschränken.

  
Wieder lässt er mich eine Faust machen und fragt mich, ob das Seil zu eng ist und wieder verneine ich.

  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, wie er sich über die Lippen leckt, offenbar zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit. "Welche Farbe?" fragt er mit ruhiger Stimme und dieses Mal zögere ich nicht, als ich ihm "Grün." antworte.

  
"Okay. Dann leg dich hin." Ich entwirre meine Gliedmaßen und lege mich ein wenig umständlich hin. Mit den Händen nur etwa eine Handbreit vom Rost entfernt, muss ich die Arme über meinen Kopf strecken, eine Position, die meinen Körper - oder zumindest meine Kehrseite - weit offen lässt für alles, was er noch mit mir vor hat.

  
Nun verstehe ich auch die Art und Weise, wie er meine Hände gefesselt hat, denn ich kann mich bequem an dem Seil festhalten.

  
Kurz streicht er mir durchs Haar, dann wandert seine Hand über meinen Nacken, dann über meine verspannten Schulterblätter, die er eine Zeit lang massiert, bis die harten Muskeln nachgeben und sich lockern.

  
Den Kopf habe ich derweil zur Seite gewandt, um Luft zu bekommen und immer wieder werfe ich einen Blick in seine Richtung.

  
Seine Hände fahren weiter, über meine Hüften, zu meinem Hintern, wo er meine Arschbacken zu massieren beginnt.

  
Ich seufze wohlig und spüre, wie meine Hüften sich in seine Richtung bewegen. "Heute sind wir aber ungeduldig." erklingt Renjis Stimme und ich spüre, wie wieder Hitze in meine Wangen steigt.

  
Er schlägt mir leicht auf den Hintern, nicht mehr als ein Klaps und ich zucke leicht. "Na komm, hoch auf die Knie." Umständlich ziehe ich ebenjene wieder unter meinen Körper und stemme mich in die Höhe, doch als mein Oberkörper folgen will, presst mich eine Hand zwischen meinen Schultern wieder zurück. "Nein-nein, das reicht schon." "Okay." flüstere ich und spüre meine Wangen stärker brennen, während ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

  
Doch Renji beugt sich nur zu seinem Nachttisch um die gewohnte Tube Gleitgel hervorzuholen (mittlerweile übrigens wieder eine neue Tube). Kurz beugt er sich vor, schiebt eine Arschbacke zur Seite und drückt einen Kuss auf meinen vibrierenden Eingang (etwas, das ich genauso seltsam wie anturnend finde, das Renji aber größtes Vergnügen zu bereiten scheint), dann spüre ich auch schon das kühle Gleitgel in die Kuhle zwischen meinen Gesäßhälften tropfen und erschauere bei dem Gefühl.

  
Im nächsten Moment fährt auch schon Renjis Finger die Linie entlang, die das Gleitgel hinterlassen hat, auf und ab, immer wieder, bevor er kleine Kreise um meine Rosette zieht. Meine Knie zittern und ich versuche mich ihm entgegenzupressen, doch die Position, in der ich mich befinde, zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass meine Handgelenke an den Bettrost gefesselt sind, sorgt effektiv dafür, dass ich mich nicht allzu weit bewegen kann - zumindest nicht in Renjis Richtung.

  
Er folgt nun der Spur des Gleitgels hinunter zu meinen Hoden und dann wieder herauf zu meinem Eingang.

  
Ein Finger gleitet in mich - nein, kein Finger; Eine Finger _spitze_ , viel zu wenig, um mich zu befriedigen und noch während ich aufjapse, wird mir der Finger auch schon wieder entzogen.

  
"R-Renji." entkommt mir ein Wimmern.

  
"Ist irgendwas?" fragt er mich desinteressiert, während er seinen Fingernagel eine Spur quer über meinen Hintern ziehen lässt. Es schmerzt für einen Moment, doch als Renji mit der Fingerkuppe dieselbe Spur wieder zurückfährt, erschauere ich, bin aber immer noch so sprachlos, dass ich ihm auf seine Frage nicht antworten kann.

  
Die Luft, die über das kühle Gleitgel streicht, das sich über meinen Hintern erstreckt, lässt mich frösteln und ich kann spüren, wie ein weiterer Lusttropfen aus meiner Eichel tritt und an meinem Glied herab rinnt.

  
Wieder fährt sein Finger über die Spalte zwischen meinen Gesäßhälften und er schiebt den Finger erneut in mich, dieses Mal ein Stück weiter, doch noch immer nicht annähernd weit genug, bevor er ihn wieder entfernt.

  
Ich versuche mich ihm entgegenzubewegen, doch das Seil hält mich davon ab und wieder bringe ich ein angestrengtes, atemloses "Renji!" hervor. "Hmm?" fragt er und dieses Mal bringe ich ein "Bitte, nimm mich." hervor, bevor erneut ein Stöhnen zwischen meinen Lippen hervorkommt.

  
"Und schon wieder so herrisch. Bist nicht _du_ derjenige, der gefesselt ist?" Ich stöhne nur und zucke dann zusammen, als Renji mir "Antworte mir!" befiehlt. "Ja." flüstere ich. "' _Ja_ was?" "Ja, ich bin gefesselt." "Wieso denkst du also, dass du die Autorität hättest, mir etwas zu befehlen?" fragt er, immer noch mit dieser harten Stimme, die mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt und mich gleichzeitig schrumpfen lässt und gegen die ich am liebsten aufbegehren würde. Ich murmele etwas, so leise, dass Renji mich nicht versteht.

  
"Was war das?" fragt er und meine Wangen brennen, als ich wiederhole: "Ich habe _'Bitte.'_ gesagt." "Ja? Hast du das? Ich glaube da habe ich dich wohl nicht ganz verstanden. Sag es nochmal." Ich schlucke. "B-Bitte."

  
Er ergreift eine Handvoll von meinem Haar und zieht meinen Kopf in die Höhe. Dann erklingt dicht neben meinem Ohr. "Nicht genug, I-chi-go."

  
"Entschuldige." entkommt mir, ohne dass ich weiß, was genau mir denn Leid tut. Ich spüre Tränen in meinen Augenwinkeln und blinzle sie hinfort.

  
Wieder fährt ein Finger über meinen Eingang und er presst meinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen, seitlich, sodass ich immer noch Luft bekomme. "Da du ja meinst, dass du das so viel besser kannst - sag mir, was soll ich jetzt machen?"

  
Erneut entkommt mir ein Wimmern, während seine Fingerspitze Kreise über meine Rosette zieht und von Zeit zu Zeit leicht in mich eindringt. "Bitte, bitte tu den Finger rein." "Rein? Wohin denn?" "In meinen Arsch. Bitte." "Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl." flüstert er dunkel und im nächsten Augenblick spüre ich, wie sich mein Hintern um seinen Finger herum weitet. Nicht viel. Nicht _genug_.

  
Mir entkommt ein Keuchen und ich kreise meine Hüften, während Renji - gar nichts tut.

  
"Gut so?" fragt er und wieder entkommt mir ein Laut. "Nicht genug." bringe ich hervor. "Bitte, noch einen." Ich kann spüren, wie sein Mittelfinger nun ebenfalls kleine Kreise zu ziehen beginnt. "Schieb ihn rein." krächze ich, schnell gefolgt von einem "Bitte!" Ich kann Renji über mir leise keuchen hören, doch er folgt meiner Aufforderung ohne Widerworte, bevor er sich ein Stück zurückbewegt und nun wieder hinter mir kniet.

  
"Beweg sie." flüstere ich, als Renji nicht selbst auf diese Idee kommt, sondern seine Finger nur reglos in mir lässt - besser, aber immer noch nicht genug - und wieder tut Renji, was ich sage, lässt sie langsam kreisen und erneut bewege ich meine Hüften - so gut ich kann - in seine Richtung und kann ein Wimmern dabei nicht unterdrücken.

  
"Mehr." Ich ächze. "Bitte mehr, stoß sie in mich." Ein Japsen entkommt mir, mein ganzer Körper zuckt, als seine Finger eine ruckartige Stoßbewegung in mich vollführen. "Nochmal, bitte, härter." 

  
Wieder stoßen seine Finger in mich und mein Körper ruckt ein Stück auf dem Bett nach oben.

  
"Prostata. Bitte." ächze ich und mir entkommt ein Aufschrei, als sein nächster Stoß meinen Lustpunkt findet.

  
Ich kann meine Eichel gegen meinen Bauch reiben spüren und wie sie eine Spur an Sperma hinterlässt.

  
Dann passiert erst einmal gar nichts mehr und ich brauche einen Augenblick um festzustellen, dass ich wieder Befehle geben muss, wenn ich will, dass er _irgendetwas_ macht.

  
Erst bin ich noch sprachlos, dann bringe ich hervor: "Genug. Keine Finger mehr. Nimm sie raus." Meine Stimme klingt furchtbar heiser, doch Renji kommt der Aufforderung nach und kniet dann abwartend hinter mir.

  
Eine Hand legt sich auf mein Kreuz und beginnt, beruhigend darüber zu streichen.

  
"Farbe?" fragt er nach einer Minute des Schweigens, in der ich die Augen geschlossen habe und wieder zu Atem zu kommen versuche, während ich spüre wie mir Schweiß über die Stirn rinnt. "G-Grün." bringe ich hervor und stelle fest, dass seine Stimme angestrengt klingt, genau wie meine.

  
"Fick mich." rede ich weiter und blicke über meine Schulter hinweg zu ihm. "Gerne." grinst er und öffnet nun seine Hose. Er zieht sie nicht aus, schiebt sie nur ein Stück herunter, bis sein hartes Glied zum Vorschein kommt. Ich kann einen dunklen Fleck in seiner Unterwäsche erkennen, dann positioniert er sich auch schon und ich seufze wohlig auf, als ich seine Penisspitze an meinem Eingang spüre.

  
Kein Kondom. Das ist in Ordnung. Ich bin nicht krank und er ist in einem _Gigai_. Außerdem ist es ohne viel intensiver (auch wenn das Sperma-säubern hinterher ordentlich nervig ist).

  
Es vergehen ein paar Augenblicke in denen Renji sich nicht rührt und mir einfällt, dass ich ihm ja sagen soll, was er tun muss.

  
"Bitte, dring in mich ein." krächze ich und liege im nächsten Augenblick auch schon mit geöffnetem Mund und geschlossenen Augen da, tief stöhnend, immer noch auf den Knien und mich an dem Seil festklammernd, als wäre ich ein Ertrinkender und es der Rettungsring.

  
Ganz langsam gleitet er in mich, tief und dann noch einmal tiefer, fast so wie damals, als er von Byakuya geträumt hat. Diese Position ist unglaublich, unglaublich intensiv. Wieso haben wir das nie zuvor gemacht?

  
Ich spüre seine Hoden an meinem Hintern, seine Oberschenkel an meinen. So tief. So geil. Mein Atem kommt keuchend aus meinem noch immer geöffneten Mund, eine Euphonie an "Haah!"'s und ich spüre meine Beine zucken, doch wieder rührt er sich nicht.

  
"Beweg dich. Stoß in mich, komm schon." bitte ich ihn (ich weigere mich, es als flehen zu bezeichnen) und füge schnell ein "Bitte!" hinzu.

  
"Natürlich, Majestät." ärgert Renji mich (oder versucht es zumindest, aber für solche Provokationen bin ich gerade nicht empfänglich), bevor er sich aus mir herauszieht und sich dann wieder in mir versenkt. Zu langsam, viel zu langsam. Wie in Zeitlupe. "Bitte, schneller. Härter. Schneller!" jammere ich und ziehe an den Fesseln, doch die lösen sich nicht.

  
"Weißt du was? Ich hab es mir überlegt. Du kannst das doch nicht besser als ich - ich übernehme wieder."

  
Und mit diesen Worten beginnt er, weiter in mich zu stoßen, immer noch so furchtbar langsam, dass ich meine verrückt zu werden. Wörter kommen zwischen meinen Lippen hervor, die ich gleich darauf auch schon wieder vergessen habe, doch so sehr ich ihn auch darum bitte, mich härter zu nehmen, er bleibt hart (ebenso wie sein Glied übrigens. Ich merke, wie er Lusttropfen in mir verliert).

  
Ich spüre, wie Tränen an meinen Wangen herablaufen und im Kissen unter mir versickern. Sein nächster _Stoß_ lässt mich aufschluchzen. Ich kann mich nicht einmal selbst anfassen. Mein Penis tut weh. Ich will kommen, dringend, _dringend_ , aber es ist einfach nicht genug.

  
Dann stoppen seine Bewegungen ganz und er beugt sich zu mir vor. "Welche Farbe Ichigo?" fragt er mich und seine Stimme ist nicht mehr ganz so hart, eher ein wenig besorgt. Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Gelb... Grün... Keine Ahnung."

  
Erschöpft öffne ich die Augen und blicke ihn an. "Bitte, fass mich an. Lass mich kommen. Fick mich härter. Irgendwas." "Shhh." Eine Hand fährt durch mein Haar. "Hab noch einen Augenblick Geduld Ichigo." Ich schließe die Augen resigniert wieder und spüre seine Lippen an meinem Ohr und den rauen Stoff seines Tanktops auf meinem Rücken. "Darf ich etwas ausprobieren?" fragt er mich, hoffend, aber in einem Tonfall der mir sagt, dass er es akzeptieren würde, wenn ich es ihm verweigere. "Hmm.." nicke ich, erinnere mich daran, dass Renji richtige Antworten wünscht und antworte mit einem "Okay." "Sag Bescheid, wenn du es dir anders überlegst." haucht er dicht an meinem Ohr und sein heißer Atem geistert für einen Augenblick darüber, dann zieht er sich wieder zurück, bevor er komplett aus mir gleitet.

  
Mir entkommt ein enttäuschter Laut und im nächsten Augenblick kann ich hören, wie er den Reißverschluss seiner Hose wieder schließt und sich auf dem Bett bewegt, bis er sich halb hinter mir und halb an meiner Seite befindet.

  
Sanft fährt seine rechte Hand über meinen Hintern, während er sich ein Stück zu mir vorbeugt, sodass ich einen Teil seines Gewichts auf dem oberen Teil meines Rückens spüre.

  
"Ich werde dich schlagen." vernehme ich seine Vorwarnung dicht an meinem linken Ohr. Die Hand, die nicht gerade meinen Hintern massiert, wandert zu meinem Gesicht, unter mein Kinn und hebt es ein Stück an.

  
Er presst mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, fährt mit der Zunge eine Spur bis zu meinen Lippen und küsst sie ebenfalls.

  
Ich öffne die Augen einen Spalt breit, als er seine Lippen von den meinen löst, sich aber nicht sonderlich weit weg bewegt (ich kann seinen Atem noch immer auf meinem Gesicht spüren).

  
"In Ordnung." antworte ich, obwohl ich gar nicht so recht weiß, ob er überhaupt eine Frage gestellt hat. Dafür stellt mir mein Verstand gerade die Frage; _Seit wann bin ich denn auf einmal damit einverstanden, wo ich doch erst gestern so dagegen war?_ \- doch ich ersticke die Stimme hastig wieder, indem ich mich vorbeuge (endlich eine Richtung, in die ich mich bewegen kann) und Renji zurückküsse.

  
Dieser Kuss währt nicht so lange, denn Renji lässt von mir ab, lässt mein Kinn wieder los und begibt sich an seinen vorherigen Platz - halb neben und halb hinter mir.

  
Seine Hand, die bis gerade eben unaufhörlich meinen Hintern massiert hat, hört damit auf, holt - wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln erkenne - ein wenig aus und gibt mir einen Klaps auf die rechte Arschbacke.

  
Ich zucke zusammen, aber es hat mehr gekitzelt als geschmerzt (genau genommen habe ich diesen _Schlag_ kaum gespürt) und unbewusst entkommt mir ein Schnauben. "Ist das alles was du kannst?" frage ich mit belegter Stimme und einem einseitigen Grinsen im Gesicht. Ungläubig wendet Renji mir den Blick zu, dann leuchten seine Augen auf und er geht auf meine Provokation ein.

  
"Was willst du mir damit sagen?" "Dass du..." Es ist anstrengender als gedacht, diese Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. "...mich härter schlagen sollst."

  
Im nächsten Moment vernehme ich ein lautes Klatschen. Gleichzeitig beginnt mein Hintern zu brennen und ich japse auf. Die Bewegung war so schnell, dass ich sie kaum gesehen habe. Entgegen meiner Befürchtungen scheint meine Erektion allerdings nichts dagegen zu haben - im Gegenteil.

  
"So in etwa?" fragt er mich und ich nicke. "Jaaa." Das Wort geht in einem Stöhnen unter, als seine Hand über die Stelle streicht, die er eben misshandelt hat. Ob man wohl seinen Handabdruck sieht? "Deiner Reaktion entnehme ich, dass du willst das ich weitermache?"

  
Ich nicke, bevor ich es mir anders überlegen kann und dieses Mal muss ich nicht einmal etwas sagen, bevor seine Hand wieder mit meinem Hintern kollidiert, dieses Mal mit der anderen Arschbacke.

  
Ich spüre meine Männlichkeit zucken, während mir selbst ein Ächzen entfährt. 

  
Wieder fährt seine Hand über die Stelle, die er geschlagen hat und wartet einen Augenblick dort, bis mein hektischer Atem sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hat, bevor er erneut ausholt, in schneller Folge rechts und dann links auf meinen Hintern schlägt und dann beide Hände nutzt, um sanft über die wunden Stellen zu fahren.

  
Meine Knie schmerzen und ich versuche, mich in eine andere Position zu begeben, doch als Renji sich vorbeugt und einen Kuss auf meinen Eingang drückt und mit dem breiten Teil seiner Zunge dagegenpresst, verharrt mein Körper im nächsten Augenblick auch schon an Ort und Stelle, während ich regelrecht _hören_ kann, wie aus meiner Männlichkeit mehr Präejakulat tritt und auf das Bett tropft. "R-Renji." stöhne ich angestrengt, während seine Finger unaufhaltsam weiter über meinen malträtierten Hintern fahren, die rauen Fingerspitzen auf meiner heiß-brennenden Haut und ich mache - unbewusst - ein Hohlkreuz, um mich näher zu ihm zu bewegen, doch er lässt schon wieder von mir ab.

  
Mir entkommt ein Wimmern, aber im nächsten Moment holt er auch schon wieder mit der Hand aus, so schnell, dass ich den Luftzug hören und spüren kann und dann kollidiert sie wieder mit der rechten Seite meines Gesäß.

  
Ein Aufschrei entkommt meinen Lippen - irgendetwas hat er anders gemacht, vielleicht die Hand anders gehalten, vielleicht mehr Kraft in den Schlag gelegt, aber es zwickt und brennt und kribbelt und schmerzt, alles auf einmal. Meine Hüften rucken blind ins Nichts, mein Keuchen wird lauter und als Renji (der meinen Körper wohl immer noch besser kennt als ich) mir ohne zu Zögern noch ein zweites Mal, fast ebenso stark auf dieselbe Stelle schlägt, ergieße ich mich mit einem undefinierbaren Laut auf einmal heftig über meine Brust, meinen Bauch und sein Bett.

  
Mein ganzer Körper zuckt und ich kann jemanden Schluchzen hören (registriere aber nicht, dass es sich dabei um mich handelt). Im nächsten Moment blinzle ich hinter einem Tränenschleier zu Renji hoch, als der sich neben meinen Oberkörper begibt, sanft meine verkrampften Oberschenkel massiert und mich dazu bringt, sie zurück aufs Bett zu legen, bevor er mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen die Fesseln erst an einer Hand und dann an der anderen löst und meine Hände aus den geweiteten Schlaufen zieht.

  
"Ichigo, welche Farbe?" fragt er mich hastig, in einer Stimme, die ich in meinem jetzigen Zustand nicht deuten kann. Ein breites Grinsen zieht sich über mein Gesicht. "G-Grün." bringe ich hervor und mein Schluchzen geht in einem Lachen unter, während sich meine Augen wieder schließen.

  
Ich spüre seine Hände an meinen Wangen und wie sie meine Tränen wegwischen, seine Lippen auf jeder Stelle meines Gesichts, die er irgendwie erreichen kann, erst meiner Stirn, dann meiner Schläfe, gefolgt von meinem Augenlid, meiner Nasenspitze und Wange, bevor er seine Lippen auf die meinen presst, kurz nur, wohl aus Angst, er könne mir den Atem wegnehmen.

  
Nun endlich befreit greife ich ungelenk nach seiner Hand, drehe mich auf die Seite und kugele mich ein, bevor ich meine Errungenschaft an meine Brust drücke.

  
"Komm her." flüstere ich und bevor ich einen weiteren Atemzug genommen hat, ist er an meiner Seite und ich kuschele mich an ihn, meinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge versenkt und atme seinen Geruch ein nach süßem Schweiß, dem Duschgel, das er immer in der Menschenwelt benutzt und dem metallenen Geruch seines Katanas.

  
Mit geschlossenen Augen beginne ich, über seine Kehle zu lecken, beiße kurz über dem Schlüsselbein leicht in die weiche Haut und streichle dabei unaufhörlich seine Hand. "I-Ichigo." versucht er mich zu stoppen, doch ich gebe nur ein grummeln von mir und lecke eine Linie über das Tattoo, das mir am nächsten ist.

  
Mit einem Mal packt er mich am Kopf und zieht mich ein Stück zurück, bevor er sich aufsetzt. "Ichigo, warte." bittet er, doch ich greife nur unkoordiniert nach seiner Hüfte - mittlerweile wieder auf dem Bauch liegend - und ziehe mich näher an ihn heran. "Komm schon, lass mich dir einen runterholen. Du brauchst es doch auch. Du _willst_ es doch auch."

  
Während meiner Rede ist meine linke Hand schon halb in seine Hose geschlüpft, doch Renjis fester Griff um mein Handgelenk (dass dabei ein wenig schmerzt, zugegeben) hält sie zurück. "Ichigo, das brauchst du nicht zu tun. Ich..." Er schluckt, mit einem Mal ein wenig rot um die Wangen, wie ich mit einem Blick nach oben erkenne. "...bin längst gekommen."

  
Er wendet den Blick ab und lässt meine Hand wieder los, was ich dazu nutze, um sie in seine Unterhose zu schieben. Tatsächlich.

  
Meine Augen sind groß, als ich meine Hand wieder hervorhole und das Sperma daran betrachte.

  
Ich lehne meinen Kopf leicht an seinen linken Oberschenkel, bevor ich zu ihm aufblicke und meine Finger demonstrativ langsam einzeln in meinen geöffneten Mund gleiten lasse und mit einem obszönen Geräusch an ihnen sauge.

  
Mit schwerem Atem, sichtbar unfähig dazu, den Blick wieder von mir abzuwenden, sieht Renji mir dabei zu, leckt sich immer wieder einmal über seine Lippen, doch schließlich sind meine Finger sauber (Renjis bestes Stück allerdings noch nicht) und ich strecke die Zunge raus, um ihm seinen Samen darauf zu zeigen. Renji stöhnt tief.

  
Ich will wieder meine Finger zwischen seine Hose und seine warme Haut schieben, doch Renji schiebt mich bestimmt von sich und steht auf. "Warte kurz hier." befielt er, bevor er sich erneut zu seiner Tüte begibt, kurz darin herumwühlt und dann mit einer Tube zurückkehrt. Kein Gleitgel. Aber was dann?

  
Ich verstehe, als er sich neben meinen dumpf pochenden Hintern kniet (vor allem die rechte Seite schmerzt), die Tube öffnet, ein wenig davon auf seine Hand gibt und sanft die roten Stellen damit einzureiben beginnt.

  
Die Creme ist angenehm kühl auf der heißen Haut und mir entkommt ein langgezogenes Stöhnen. Sanft fährt Renji weiter über meine Kehrseite, bis die Creme sich soweit erwärmt hat, dass es wieder unangenehm ist. Er muss es in meinem Gesicht gelesen haben oder der Art und Weise, wie ich bei seiner neuerlichen Berührung zusammengezuckt bin, denn einen Moment später hat er mehr Creme auf der Hand und verteilt sie weiter auf meinem Hinterteil.

  
Mein Blick bleibt auf Renji geheftet, seinem hochkonzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck mit der kleinen Sorgenfalte zwischen den tätowierten Augenbrauen und den zusammengekniffenen Lippen, der Steifheit, mit der er sich bewegt.

  
Was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht? Nein, ich glaube ich weiß, was er gerade denkt. Dass er zu weit gegangen ist. Dass er das nicht hätte machen sollen. Dass es mir zu viel war.

  
Ich würde ihm gerne das Gegenteil beweisen, aber er ist momentan nicht in Reichweite, meine Stimme versagt endgültig ihren Dienst und mein Körper ist so schwer, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen will, jetzt, wo das Adrenalin abklingt.

  
So kann ich nur ungeduldig darauf warten, dass Renji seine Liebkosungen auf meinem Hintern beendet.

  
Tatsächlich stellt er bald die Tube beiseite, fährt dann über meine Kniegelenke und bewegt sie leicht, massiert eine Stelle knapp über meinem linken Knie, von der ich zuvor gar nicht bemerkt habe, dass es sich leicht taub angefühlt hat, dann scheint ihm etwas einzufallen, denn er springt hastig vom Bett, ruft mir ein "Bin sofort wieder da." zu und eilt erst ins Bad und dann in die Küche, wo ich den Wasserhahn höre.

  
Dann ist er tatsächlich _sofort wieder da_ und stellt das Glas Wasser auf den Nachttisch, bevor er mich fürsorglich auf die Seite dreht, und mit einem feuchten Lappen das Sperma von meinem Körper zu wischen beginnt, von meiner Brust, meinem Bauch und besonders sanft von meiner Männlichkeit.

  
Ich rühre mich noch immer nicht, blicke ihn aber liebevoll an und als er sich in die Nähe meines Gesichts bewegt, ergreife ich ihn am Oberteil, ziehe ihn zu mir herunter und küsse ihn.

  
"Ich liebe dich." flüstere ich mit rauer, angestrengter Stimme und im nächsten Moment hat er sich auch schon von mir gelöst und hält mir ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen - ein wenig umständlich, denn ich liege immer noch auf der Seite und er hält meinen Kopf in einem merkwürdigen Winkel, aber ich trinke dankbar.

  
Mit einem zweimaligen Klaps auf seinen Arm deute ich ihm, dass ich genug habe und er legt mich zurück aufs Bett und das Wasserglas zurück auf den Nachttisch. Zu guter Letzt greift er noch nach meinen Händen und ich kann sehen, dass um meine Handgelenke und einmal rund herum um meine Knöchel eine gerötete, geriffelte Linie ist, im selben Muster wie das Seil.

  
Es tut nicht weh, als er sie berührt, doch er schmiert dennoch ein wenig von der Salbe über die wunden Stellen, reibt sie sanft hinein und tut dasselbe mit der anderen Hand.

  
In der Zeit, die er für all das gebraucht hat, hat die Hitze meinen Körper verlassen und ich habe zu zittern begonnen und jetzt eben auch mit einem leichten Zähneklappern.

  
Besorgt blickt Renji auf mich herab und als er die Gänsehaut auf meinem Körper erblickt scheint ihm einzufallen, was er vergessen hat.

  
Hastig ist er wieder auf den Beinen, geht zu seinem Schrank und zieht eine Decke aus ihm (ich wusste gar nicht, dass er noch eine hat), bevor er zurückkehrt und damit beginnt, mich darin einzuwickeln.

  
Stumm. Ohne etwas zu sagen. Auch ich antworte nichts, versuche nur seinen Blick einzufangen, um es ihm wortlos zu sagen. _Danke. Ich liebe dich._

  
Doch er schaut mich nicht an, noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken. Irgendwie... als hätte er Angst vor- ja, vor was eigentlich?

  
Ich kann mich kaum rühren, so gut hat er mich eingewickelt, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es dann doch, wenigstens eine Hand aus der Decke zu befreien und nach Renji zu ergreifen, als der wieder aufstehen will.

  
"Bleib hier." bitte ich ihn mit schwacher Stimme und endlich sieht er mir ins Gesicht. _Danke. Ich liebe dich._ Er scheint nicht zu verstehen (oder selbst zu weit weg zu sein, um zu verstehen) und so forme ich diese Gedanken zu Lauten. "Danke. Ich liebe dich."

  
Er beugt sich zu mir herab und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

  
"Kannst du dich hinter mich legen?" flüstere ich. "Und mich festhalten?" Er nickt hastig um im nächsten Moment ist er auch schon hinter mir auf dem Bett, beide Arme um meinen zugedeckten Oberkörper geschlungen und mich festhaltend.

  
Ich kann seinen Atem an meinem Hals spüren und greife nach seiner Hand, um sie festzuhalten.

  
Ich würde ihm gerne so viel sagen. Wie geil das heute war. Wie dankbar ich bin, dass er meine Wünsche geachtet hat und mir eine Welt gezeigt hat, die ich so noch nicht gekannt habe. Dass ich ihn verdammt gern habe und froh bin, dass er bei mir ist. Dass ich das gerne noch einmal machen würde, irgendwann demnächst. Ich will ihn fragen, ob bei _ihm_ alles in Ordnung ist. Wie es ihm geht. Aber mein Körper ist müde und furchtbar erschöpft und so falle ich bald in einen tiefen Schlummer.

Ich kann nicht lange geschlafen habe, vielleicht eine Stunde, höchstens zwei (ich weiß nicht wie viel Uhr es war, als ich eingeschlafen bin), aber als ich wieder zu mir komme, fällt mir als erstes auf, dass Renji noch immer ganz dicht bei mir ist und mich in seinen Armen hält und dann, dass er wach ist. Vermutlich die ganze Zeit über, in der ich geschlafen habe.

  
Ich blinzle angestrengt und wende mich ihm zu, die Decke noch immer dicht um mich geschlungen, sodass ich im Schlaf zu schwitzen begonnen habe.

  
Mit der Rückseite meiner Hand reibe ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und stelle fest, dass meine Hand tatsächlich ein wenig taub ist.

  
Renji habe ich mit meiner Bewegung aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und im nächsten Augenblick ist er halb über mir und presst mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Noch immer ein wenig schlaftrunken erwidere ich ihn und blicke ihm dabei in die dunklen Augen.

  
Meine Fingerspitzen fahren über seine Wangen (vorsorglich den blauen Fleck auslassend) und mein Blick folgt ihm, als er sich neben mir zurück auf sein Kissen legt.

  
"Alles in Ordnung?" frage ich ihn und stelle fest, dass meine Stimme wieder ein wenig heiser klingt. "Klar, warum fragst du?" antwortet er mit einem Grinsen und einer Stimme, die übertrieben fröhlich klingt. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie er vorhin ausgesehen hat, so ernst und besorgt und weltfern und ich schlucke und gebe ihm umständlich einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

  
"Idiot." flüstere ich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist mit dir. Seit vorhin schon. Du grübelst wegen irgendwas, also raus damit."

  
Er seufzt und schließt die Augen für einen Moment. "Ich glaube... Es hat mich ein wenig erschreckt, als du danach so fertig dagelegen bist. Es hat mich daran erinnert, als ich dich..." Er wendet den Blick ab, blickt stattdessen auf das Muster der Bettdecke, in die er mich gewickelt hat.

  
Ich rücke näher an ihn heran und lege die Arme um ihn. Obwohl angezogen ist sein Körper recht kühl und ich befreie mich aus der Decke und breite sie über uns beide.

  
"Dieses Mal war es anders." sage ich mit fester Stimme. "Wirklich?" fragt er. "Wirklich." antworte ich.

  
"Inwiefern?" Ich überlege einen Augenblick lang. "Ich... weiß nicht. Es hat einfach alles gestimmt. Ich habe mich nicht unwohl gefühlt oder sowas. Ich hatte genug Luft. Es war... _viel_ , aber ein gutes viel." "Hmm." antwortet er, nicht unbedingt davon überzeugt. Nach einem kurzen Schweigen gebe ich zu: "Ich würde es gerne wieder machen." Ein wenig ungläubig sieht er mich an. "Echt?" "Ja. Diese herrische Seite an dir... ich glaube ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen. Also - _im_ Bett, nicht außerhalb." füge ich hastig hinzu, bevor ich ihn auf Ideen bringe. Er kichert leise und fährt unter der Decke eine Spur über meinen nackten Körper.

  
Ich seufze wohlig, schließe die Augen aber nicht. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man zum Orgasmus kommen kann, wenn man geschlagen wird." gebe ich zu, ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen.

  
"Ich auch nicht." antwortet er. "Die meisten können es bestimmt auch gar nicht. Nur du." "Du meinst, weil du meinen Kampfstil kennst? Von wegen dem _je mehr du verletzt bist umso mehr kommst du in Fahrt_?" Er grinst schief, dann nickt er.

  
Ich schnaube und schnipse ihm gegen die Nase, die er sich mit einem protestierenden Grunzen reibt.

  
"Ich fürchte ich muss bald nach Hause." seufze ich und blicke aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne schon langsam untergeht. "Hmm." Ganz und gar nicht begeistert von dieser Tatsache folgt Renjis Blick dem meinen.

  
"Kannst du überhaupt gehen?" fragt er mich, wieder mit Besorgnis in der Stimme. Ich zucke mit den Schultern. "Das werden wir gleich herausfinden, meinst du nicht?" Er nickt und setzt sich auf, klettert über mich und dann aus dem Bett, dann betrachtet er mich kritisch, als ich es ihm nachmache.

  
Im ersten Moment ist mir ein wenig schwindelig, als ich die Beine über die Bettkante schwinge und ich greife vorerst nach dem halbvollen Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch und trinke es in einem Zug aus.

  
Dann erhebe ich mich und stelle erleichtert fest, dass ich sicher auf beiden Beinen stehe und mein Hintern nicht allzu sehr wehtut.

  
Renji scheint ebenso froh darüber zu sein wie ich, dass ich nicht direkt aus den Latschen kippe und als ich versuchsweise ein paar Schritte gehe, kann ich ihn tief einatmen hören.

  
"Was ist?" frage ich verwirrt, aber Renji legt nur stumm eine Hand auf meinen Hintern. Ich zucke zusammen, doch Renjis Hand fährt nur ein Stück höher und bleibt auf dem unteren Teil meines Rückens liegen, bevor er mich so zu dem hohen Spiegel führt, der vom Boden bis fast zur Decke führt.

  
Er dreht mich halb um, sodass ich meine Kehrseite im Spiegel betrachten kann.

  
Meine Wangen werden rot, ähnlich rot wie mein Hinterteil, wie ich nun feststelle (und ja, man _kann_ seine Handabdrücke sehen). Mir entkommt ein Stöhnen und ich betrachte mich, meinen Po, meinen muskulösen, aber schmalen Rücken und mein Gesicht, dass ein wenig atemlos aussieht.

  
Ein Schauer läuft über meinen Körper, als Renjis Hand in mein Blickfeld kommt und die Abdrücke auf meinem Hintern nachzeichnet.

  
Ich spüre meine Männlichkeit interessiert zucken, schließe schnell die Augen und mache einen Schritt vor.  
Hastig lässt Renji von mir ab. "Entschuldige." murmelt er, doch ich schnaube nur. "Unsinn. Ich sollte nur nicht mit einem Ständer zuhause auftauchen." Ein schiefes Grinsen breitet sich über mein Gesicht und im nächsten Augenblick erwidert er es, wenn auch ein wenig zögerlicher.

  
Ich erblicke meine Kleidung auf dem Tisch, die er vorhin dort liegen gelassen hat und ich begebe mich dorthin, um in vorsichtigen Bewegungen wieder in sie hinein zu schlüpfen.

  
Ich kann Renjis Blick auf meiner Kehrseite spüren und stelle fest, dass mir dabei die Hitze in die Wangen steigt.

  
Erst fertig angezogen wende ich mich wieder ihm zu. "Solltest du dich nicht auch besser umziehen?" frage ich mit einem Kopfnicken zu seiner Hose (oder besser gesagt seiner Unterhose). "Stimmt." nickt er, lässt seine Finger kurz gegen die Außenseite seiner Oberschenkel trommeln, bevor er zu seinem Schrank geht und von dort neue Unterwäsche und - wo er schon dabei ist - eine neue Hose herausholt.

  
Vollkommen ungeniert schlüpft er aus seiner Unterbekleidung und ich lasse meinen Blick über seinen nackten Hintern wandern. Kurz bin ich wieder eifersüchtig auf seinen breiten, männlichen Körperbau, doch im nächsten Augenblick trete ich auch schon von hinten auf ihn zu und lege die Arme um ihn, blicke herunter auf seine Männlichkeit, an der noch Sperma klebt und sehe ihm dabei zu, wie er seine sowieso schon dreckige Unterhose nimmt und damit sein Glied säubert.

  
Ich lehne mein Gesicht gegen seine kräftigen Schultern und bewege mich auch dann nicht, als er sich umständlich vorbeugt, um in die frische Unterwäsche zu steigen.

  
Ich kann seinen nackten Hintern gegen meine verdeckte Männlichkeit drücken spüren und mir entkommt ein dumpfes Stöhnen. Dann richtet er sich auch schon wieder auf und zieht die Unterhose über seinen Allerwertesten. Ich trete einen Schritt zurück, damit er auch seine Hose anziehen kann.

  
"Was ist eigentlich noch alles in der Tüte?" frage ich ihn interessiert, als sie in mein Blickfeld fällt. Er grinst mich schief an. "Das verrate ich dir nicht. Ist 'ne Überraschung."

  
Ich zucke mit den Achseln. "Wenn du meinst."

  
Kurz schweigen wir uns an, dann bietet er mir an: "Komm, ich bringe dich zurück nach Hause."

  
Ich nicke und folge ihm in den kleinen Flur. Ich will mich gerade nach meinen Schuhen bücken, da hat Renji sie auch schon in der Hand und zieht sie mir umständlich an. Ich schlucke, peinlich berührt, aber gleichzeitig ziemlich froh darüber, dass ich mich nicht dafür bücken muss.

  
"Danke." sage ich und er zwinkert mir verstehend zu. Er nimmt sogar meine Schultasche, dann verlassen wir seine Wohnung.

  
Wir laufen recht langsam und ich bin froh, dass ich mich an seiner Hand festhalten kann.

  
Wir brauchen länger als sonst, bis wir bei mir Zuhause sind und er verabschiedet mich vor der Tür, mir nun endlich meine Schultasche in die Hand drückend, die er den ganzen Weg über getragen hat. Wir sprechen leise, damit niemand aus meiner Familie mich aus Versehen hört und verabreden uns so für den Mittwoch. Auf einen Film. Renji will mit mir ins Kino.

  
Das ist neu, aber ich sage freudig zu. (Eigentlich wollte er schon morgen mit mir hingehen, aber als ich ihm von Keigos _Überraschungsparty_ erzählt habe, hat er ohne zu zögern den Tag gewechselt.)

  
"Und..." habe ich hinzugefügt, nachdem er mich zum Abschied geküsst hat und sich schon zum gehen gewandt hat, "...können wir das von heute wiederholen?" Als ich ihn das erste Mal darauf angesprochen habe, hat er mir kein wirkliches Ja oder Nein gegeben. Er blickt mich prüfend an und ich bin kurz davor, ihm ein _Grün_ an den Kopf zu werfen, als er nickt. "Klar. Ich lass mir was gutes einfallen. Sagen wir... am Freitag? Oder am Samstag wenn es dir lieber ist?" Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Freitag klingt gut." Er nickt. "Freitag dann." Ihm steht die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben (dafür das _er_ es war, der mich für BDSM begeistern wollte, ist er gerade so viel nervöser als ich. Es steht ihm nicht).

  
Ich beuge mich vor, seine Hände in meinen und flüstere ihm ins Ohr: "Grün." Sein Gesichtsmuskeln lockern sich sichtbar dabei und er schenkt mir ein Grinsen. "Bis übermorgen. Ich vermiss dich jetzt schon." "Und ich dich." antworte ich, während er seine Hände aus meinen zieht und rückwärts ein paar Schritte macht, mir noch einmal zuwinkt und sich dann komplett umwendet.

  
Ich sehe es daran wie steif er läuft, dass er sich gerne wieder zu mir umgedreht hätte, doch er unterdrückt es.

  
Ich schlucke und spüre ein Kribbeln in meinem Gliedern. Vorfreude aufs Wochenende.

  
Mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen im Gesicht schließe ich die Haustür auf und versuche mein übliches desinteressiertes Gesicht aufzusetzen.

  
"Willkommen zu Hause, Ichi-nii." ruft Yuzu aus der Küche und auch Karin fällt nichts an mir auf. Papa scheine ich aber nicht zum Narren halten zu können (vor allem deswegen nicht, weil ich beim Abendessen ein wenig einseitig auf dem Stuhl sitze). Wenigstens sagt er nichts.

  
Dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich in nächster Zeit im Auge behalten wird. Soll er doch. Ich werde ihm keinen Grund geben zu glauben, dass Renji eine Gefahr für mich darstellt. Seit wann ist er mir gegenüber überhaupt so Glucken-mäßig? Sonst macht er das doch nur bei Yuzu und Karin.

  
Obwohl ich heute länger geschlafen habe als den Rest der Woche, bin ich außerordentlich müde, als ich endlich wieder zurück in meinem Zimmer bin (Yuzu hat darauf bestanden, dass wir auch den Rest vom Kuchen essen) und ich mache nur die Hausaufgaben, die wir dringend bis morgen brauchen, bevor ich mich ins Bett lege, den Wecker stelle und mir eine bequeme Position zum schlafen suche.


	6. Chapter 6

Die Woche ist so vollgepackt, dass der Freitag schneller kommt als gedacht. Keigos Überraschungsparty haut mich nicht sonderlich vom Hocker. Meine Freunde sind da (sogar mit Uryuu hat er sich so weit angefreundet, dass er ihn mit eingeladen hat. Der hat natürlich gemeint, dass er heute nur hier ist, weil er sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, der Idiot).

  
Chad war da, Inoue hat einen weiteren Geburtstagskuchen gemacht und Mizuiro hat sich von Keigo tatsächlich dazu bereitschlagen lassen, den Raum zu dekorieren. Tatsuki hat das ganze überwacht.

  
Es war ein ganz lustiger Nachmittag, aber meine Gedanken waren die meiste Zeit über bei Renji und dem, was wir gemacht haben (und demnächst wieder tun werden).

  
Am Mittwoch holt Renji mich wieder von der Schule ab. Im Kino zahlt er wieder für mich, erst die Eintrittskarte (Den Film habe ich ausgesucht. Er kriegt es noch hin und schickt uns in irgendeine Liebeskomödie!), dann eine große Packung Popcorn und ein wahrhaftig gigantisches Getränk mit zwei Strohhalmen. (Von wo hat er denn das ganze Geld? Wohl nicht aus der Soul Society, denn dort wird eine andere Währung benutzt.)

  
Wir sitzen schon im Saal, bevor der Film überhaupt startet und dort überreicht Renji mir ein Geschenk. "Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass das so Brauch ist hier in der Menschenwelt." hat er gemeint, sich verlegen im Nacken reibend. Überrascht nehme ich es an. Mir ist weder aufgefallen, dass er mir noch nichts geschenkt hat, noch habe ich etwas erwartet.

  
"Danke." antworte ich überrascht. Es ist so hübsch verpackt das ich bezweifle, dass Renji es selbst gemacht hat, doch der Gedanke zählt.

  
Ich packe es aus, gefolgt von Renjis neugierigem Blick (und der Furcht (und der Bitte) darin, ob (und das) es mir gefällt).

  
Aus dem kleinen Päckchen heraus kommen... Ich blinzle und versuche im halbdunklen Kinosaal herauszufinden, was genau er mir denn da geschenkt hat. Zuerst kommen ein paar Würfel zum Vorschein, nicht die üblichen Sechserwürfel, sondern mit mehr Zahlen, bis hin zu zehn und zwanzig. Sie sind fast durchsichtig und aus farbigem Plastik gefertigt, das im Dämmerlicht funkelt.

  
Als nächstes fällt eine Art Schlüsselanhänger in mein Auge. Zumindest ist es das, wofür ich es im ersten Augenblick halte. Bei näherem Hinsehen stellt es sich als eines dieser Anti-Vergewaltigungs-Alarm-Geräte heraus, die viele Mädchen in meiner Klasse besitzen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Renji mir damit sagen will, aber das Design fällt mir sofort ins Auge. Ein Löwenkopf, in etwa so ähnlich aussehend wie der von Kon, mit dem typischen herausziehbaren Stift an dessen Hinterkopf.

  
Ich blinzle, als ich es am Schlüsselring in die Höhe halte und es vor meinem Gesicht hin und her schwingt.

  
Ich blinzle immer noch überfordert, als Renji zu reden beginnt. "Hab das Zeug in nem Laden gefunden, dachte es könnte dir gefallen. Sieht ein bisschen aus wie deine Mod Soul, meinst du nicht auch?" Mein Blick fällt auf die Würfel. "Und die Dinger sahen wertvoll aus, dabei hat der Typ nur voll wenig Geld dafür verlangt."

  
Ich verkneife mir ein Lachen und bemühe mich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, während ich das Anti-Vergewaltigungs-Alarm-Gerät vor seiner Nase hin und her baumeln lasse. "Weißt du was das ist?" frage ich ihn, noch immer ernst und kann sehen, wie er nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammenzieht. "Na eins von diesen Dingern, die sich alle an die Schlüssel dran machen?" Seine Stimme klingt eher fragend und er scheint sich mit einem Mal gar nicht mehr so sicher zu sein (es scheint mehr so, als würde er sich innerlich schlagen für seine Geschenkwahl).

  
Ich beuge mich vor und flüstere ihm ins Ohr, wozu der _Schlüsselanhänger_ da ist und im nächsten Augenblick ist er knallrot im Gesicht. Ich selbst fange an zu kichern.

  
"N-Naja, immerhin hast du noch die Edelsteine." Ich überlege, ob ich ihm erklären soll, was ein Zehner-Würfel ist, bringe es dann aber doch nicht übers Herz und nicke nur. "Danke für dein Geschenk." sage ich und drücke einen Kuss auf seine Wange (wir sitzen ganz hinten und der Kinosaal ist nicht voll - niemand sieht uns und selbst wenn, ist es mir egal).

  
"Ach, keine Ursache." antwortet er und dann beginnt auch schon der Film und ich packe meine neuen Errungenschaften unauffällig in meine Schultasche, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht aus Versehen den Stift aus dem Löwenkopf zu ziehen.

  
Den Donnerstag habe ich mit Hausaufgaben verbracht und damit, mich geistig darauf vorzubereiten, was Renji mit mir machen wird.

  
Als würden sie es ahnen fragt Yuzu mich am Donnerstagabend, ob ich das Wochenende wieder weg sein würde und ich nicke als Antwort.

  
Papa scheint das zu amüsieren, doch er sagt nichts, auch später nicht, als ich - als einziger im Esszimmer - den Tisch abräume und dann nach oben in mein Zimmer gehe.

  
Ein wenig unruhig wende ich mich an diesem Abend von einer Seite zur anderen, unfähig einzuschlafen.

Am nächsten Tag komme ich nur schwer durch die Schule, meine Gedanken schon die ganze Zeit über bei Renji und dem nächsten BDSM-Sex.

  
Die Zeit vergeht nur schleichend und als der Unterricht endlich endet, bin ich der erste, der aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmt. Ich höre noch wie Keigo mir etwas hinterherruft, doch ich verstehe seine Worte schon gar nicht mehr. Renji hat mir heute früh morgens noch eine SMS geschrieben, in der er sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er mich heute nicht direkt von der Schule abholt, sondern dass ich direkt zu seiner Wohnung kommen soll.

  
Dort angekommen ziehe ich Renjis Ersatzschlüssel (an den ich den Anti-Vergewaltigungs-Alarm-Anhänger gehängt habe (natürlich ohne Batterien)) aus der Tasche und öffne die Tür.

  
Kaum das Renji den Schlüssel im Schloss hört, steht er auch schon im Flur und versperrt den Blick in sein Zimmer. "Hi." begrüßt er mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen, scheinbar locker an den Türrahmen gelehnt. "Du kommst früh." meint er und mir liegt auf der Zunge, dass ich nicht früher komme als sonst auch.

  
"Musst du noch aufs Klo oder sowas?" versucht er mich loszuwerden und bewegt sich ein Stück nach links, als ich versuche an ihm vorbeizuspickeln.

  
"Joa." stimme ich schließlich zu. Wenn Renji noch einen Moment braucht, dann soll er ihn meinetwegen haben.

  
Ich stelle meine Schultasche an ihren gewohnten Platz, schlüpfe aus den Schuhen und verschwinde mit einem nervösen Grinsen im Badezimmer, wo ich erst einmal die Tür hinter mir schließe und mir die Hände wasche.

  
Kurzerhand gehe ich tatsächlich aufs Klo, wasche mir die Hände gleich noch einmal und schiebe meinen Kopf unter das kalte Wasser, um die Nervosität loszuwerden.

  
Zugegeben, es klappt nur bedingt, aber wenigstens brauche ich so lange im Bad, dass Renji scheinbar fertig ist und nun an die Tür klopft.

  
"Ichigo?" "Schon fertig." antworte ich, trockne mein Gesicht an dem Handtuch ab, dass über der Dusche hängt, und öffne die Tür wieder.

  
"Wenn du willst kannst du deine Klamotten gleich hier lassen." bietet er mir an, so in der Badezimmertür stehend, dass ich noch immer keinen Blick hinauswerfen kann, nicht einmal in den Flur, geschweige denn in sein Zimmer. "Okay?" Ein wenig unsicher mache ich wieder einen Schritt zurück ins Bad, nun neugieriger denn je, weswegen er denn so ein Geheimnis macht.

  
Er schaut mir hungrig dabei zu, wie ich erst mein Hemd ausziehe und dann das T-Shirt, dass ich darunter trage. Ihm den Rücken zugewandt schlüpfe ich aus Hose und Unterhose, bevor ich mir die Socken von den Füßen ziehe. Ich kann seinen Blick auf meinem Hintern spüren, doch der hat die Tortur vom Montag gut überstanden, ist weder gerötet noch tut er noch weh.

  
Ich lege gerade meine Kleidung halbwegs ordentlich auf der Toilette ab (die Nerven für ordentliches Zusammenlegen habe ich momentan nicht mehr) als Renji von hinten an mich heran tritt. Er legt seine Hände an meine Oberarme und redet dann leise neben meinem Ohr: "Ich werde dich heute wieder fesseln, Ichigo." Mir läuft ein Schauer über den Rücken und ich verkneife mir angestrengt ein Aufstöhnen, während ich mitten in der Bewegung innehalte.

  
"Aber nicht so was einfaches wie letztes Mal, heute habe ich etwas... besonderes vor." Bei seinen letzten Worten ist sein Finger über meinen Eingang gestrichen und mir ist dann doch ein leises Keuchen entkommen. Ich spüre meinen Penis zucken.

  
Ich versuche, mich rückwärts an ihn zu lehnen, doch Renji hält mich problemlos auf Armlänge von sich.

"Farbe?" flüstert er mir ins Ohr und ich presse ein "Grün!" hervor. "Okay, dann komm mit." Er ergreift mein Handgelenk und führt mich mit sich in sein Zimmer. Mein Herz pocht laut in meiner Brust, doch als er mich hineinführt, ist da erst einmal nichts besonderes, außer einer Yogamatte auf dem Boden. (Sieht zumindest aus wie eine, nur ein Stück dicker und ziemlich viel breiter und länger.)

  
Ich lege den Kopf schief, doch Renji kommt meiner Frage zuvor. "Das Bett ist heute zu unpraktisch." "Und du hast das Ding in deiner Tüte versteckt gehabt?" "Nee, das hab ich gestern erst gekauft."

  
Er zupft leicht an meinem Handgelenk und führt mich zu der Matte. Als meine nackten Füße auf sie treten, stelle ich fest, dass sie zwar nicht sonderlich weich ist, dafür aber unter mir nachgibt. Auch ist sie nicht geriffelt oder hat irgendwelche Muster darauf, die Abdrücke hinterlassen könnten. Könnte aus Gummi sein.

  
Jetzt fällt mir auch eine weitere Tüte auf, eine kleinere, die neben der Matte steht (und sieht die große Tüte in der Ecke nicht ein bisschen weniger voll aus?)

  
Ich beäuge sie neugierig, doch Renji deutet mir erst einmal, mich hinzusetzen. Er tut es mir nach und im nächsten Augenblick sitzen wir im Schneidersitz voreinander und er zieht die Tüte zu sich heran und greift hinein. Als erstes kommt eine Tube Gleitgel zum Vorschein (eine neue Tube übrigens. Dabei haben wir die alte doch noch nicht einmal geleert), als nächstes ein Seil, dass eindeutigerweise länger ist - sehr viel länger - als das, was er am Montag benutzt hat, aber ebenso in schwarz und dann dasselbe Seil noch einmal und zu guter Letzt ein drittes Seil, dass einen dünneren Durchmesser aufweist und auch nicht so lang zu sein scheint. Wieder greift er in die Tüte und holt zwei weitere Seile hervor, mehr von dem Kaliber wie die ersten beiden. Ich blinzle. Was hat er denn alles mit mir vor? Er legt alles neben sich auf die Matte und ich kann spüren, wie mein Atem schwerer wird.

  
"Erinnerst du dich daran, wie bewegungsunfähig du warst, als ich dich gefesselt habe?" Ich nicke, ein wenig atemlos, erinnere mich an seine unausgesprochene Regel ( _"Antworte richtig."_ ) und gebe ein leises "Ja." hinterher, obwohl ich noch gar nicht weiß, ob wir schon mit dem BDSM angefangen haben.

  
Vermutlich schon.

  
"Dieses Mal werde ich dich so fesseln, dass du dich sogar noch viel weniger bewegen kannst - und das ganze ohne Bett, wohlgemerkt."

  
Ich muss schlucken, doch der Kloß in meinem Hals bleibt da wo er ist. "Farbe?" fragt er noch einmal und ich antworte - wieder einmal - mit "G-Grün."

  
Er nickt zufrieden, dann greift seine Hand wieder in die Tüte. "Zusätzlich dazu-" beginnt er und dann verharrt seine Hand in der Tüte, sichtbar schon um einen Gegenstand geschlungen und schaut mir tief in die Augen, so intensiv, dass ich unmöglich den Blick abwenden kann und spüre, wie sich Gänsehaut über meinem Körper ausbreitet.

  
"-will ich, dass du den hier dabei in dir hast." Mein Gesicht errötet unkontrolliert, als er einen Dildo hervorholt, doch noch während ich das Ding anstarre, wird mein Glied härter und richtet sich auf.

  
Ich betrachte es, ein wenig misstrauisch. Ich werde auf keinen Fall Probleme damit haben, es in mir aufzunehmen, denn es ist schmaler als Renjis Penis. Es ist zur Spitze hin leicht gebogen und ein wenig abgeflacht, aber ich verstehe den Sinn davon noch nicht so ganz. Es ist schwarz und - wie es scheint - aus Plastik.

  
"Ist das in Ordnung für dich?" dringt nun mit einem Mal Renjis Stimme an mein Ohr und ich antworte mit einem dünnen "Ja."

  
"Gut." flüstert er und setzt den Dildo zurück auf die Tüte, die nun leer ist. "Tut dir noch irgendetwas weh vom letzten Mal? Der Hintern, die Handgelenke, irgendwas?" fragt er fürsorglich und ich denke kurz darüber nach, lasse einmal mein linkes Handgelenk kreisen und bilde eine Faust, dann schüttle ich den Kopf. "Nein."

  
"Gut." wiederholt er und reibt sich die schwitzenden Hände unauffällig an der Hose ab. "Dann knie dich hin." Ich folge der Aufforderung. "Auch auf die Zehenspitzen." befiehlt Renji, als ich mich - so wie üblich - mit ausgestreckten Füßen komplett auf meine Unterschenkel setze und mich nun in eine Hocke-ähnliche Stellung begebe, die Knie noch immer auf dem Boden, aber nicht mehr auf die japanische Art und Weise.

  
"Gut so." lobt er mich. "Spreiz die Beine noch ein wenig, dann ist es einfacher." Ich folge der Aufforderung und blicke für einen Moment auf mein ziemlich erregtes Glied herab, bevor ich interessiert wieder zu Renji aufblicke. "Und jetzt verschränk die Hände hinter dem Kopf." Ich tue es und spüre, wie seine Blicke mich einverleiben. Er bleibt nicht viel länger so hoch über mir, sondern kniet sich nun seinerseits neben mich, das genommene Seil mittlerweile in der Mitte gefaltet.

  
Der Strick schrammt rau über meine Haut, als er es um Ober- und Unterschenkel zugleich legt. Noch bevor er weitermacht, dämmert mir schon, was er vorhat, dann hat er die beiden Seilenden auch schon durch die Seilschlaufe der anderen Seite gezogen und wickelt es verkehrt herum noch einmal um mein Bein, etwa eine Handbreit unterhalb meines Schritts und in der Mitte meines Unterschenkels.

  
Ich spüre den Druck des Seils, dass sich geschmeidig an mein Bein presst - nicht so fest, dass es mir die Durchblutung abschneiden würde, aber fest genug, dass ich es spüre und ich mich - sobald er fertig ist - sicher nicht mehr rühren kann.

  
Ein Schauer läuft durch meinen Körper und ich spüre, wie meine Beine leicht zu zittern beginnen. Ich spüre seine Hand dicht über meinem Knie, während er das Seil noch einmal um Ober- und Unterschenkel führt, bis er wieder am Ausgangspunkt angelangt ist. Er greift nach dem Stück Seil über dem Knoten - der eigentlich gar kein Knoten ist, aber definitiv wie einer funktioniert - und zieht die beiden Seilenden hindurch, immer noch synchron, dann teilt er die beiden Enden und lässt sie - eins rechts, eins links - um das Seil herum wandern, bevor er einen kompliziert aussehenden Knoten auf der Innenseite meines zusammengebundenen Beines macht.

  
Er schnappt sich das nächste Seil und vollbringt dasselbe an meinem rechten Bein. Einmal muss er innehalten und seinen Arm um meinen Rücken legen, als ich plötzlich beinahe das Gleichgewicht verliere und gefährlich schwanke, doch dann hat er es geschafft und mein Blick fällt unbewusst auf den Spiegel an seiner Wand.

  
Ob er die Matte extra hierhin gelegt hat? Ich starre mein Spiegelbild an, mit den halb geöffneten Lippen, den roten Wangen und den Augen mit den Tränen in den Winkeln und den geweiteten Pupillen.

  
Ich schlucke und blicke am Körper meines Spiegelbilds herab. Ich sehe gut aus. Das habe ich so noch nie gedacht. Ich bin zu dürr. Kreuz und quer über meinen Körper ziehen sich Narben. Ich kann nicht verstehen, was Renji an meinem Körper findet. Mein Blick fährt über meine kleinen Brustwarzen, über meine deutlich sichtbare Bauchmuskulatur, herunter zu meinem hoch aufgerichteten Glied, die Vorhaut zurückgezogen, die Eichel rot, ein paar Venen an den Seiten und der Unterseite meines besten Stücks.

  
Dann wandert mein Blick zu Renjis Arbeit und erst da fällt mir auf, dass Renji halb hinter mir kniet und mir dabei zuschaut, wie ich mich ansehe. Ich kann sehen, wie er sich ein Stück vorbeugt, dann flüstert er: "Du siehst verdammt scharf aus, Ichigo."

  
"Hmm." pflichte ich ihm - ein wenig zögerlich - bei und dann kann ich seine Zunge an meinem Ohr spüren (und sehen) und wie er mit den Fingern über das Seil fährt, dass meine Beine einzeln aneinander fesselt.

  
Seine Hand fährt langsam hoch zu meinem Schritt und streicht sanft über meine Hoden und die Wurzel meiner Erektion.

  
"Jetzt leg dich zurück. Komm, ich helf dir." Er löst seine Finger von meinem Glied und legt sie stattdessen auf meine Brust, bevor er mich zurückdrückt, in seine Richtung. Seine zweite Hand spüre ich zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, um mich davon abzuhalten, gegen ihn oder auf den Boden zu fallen.

  
Erst kann ich noch das Gleichgewicht halten, doch mit einem Mal ist Renji tatsächlich das einzige was mich davon abhält einfach umzufallen wie ein nasser Sack.

  
Im nächsten Augenblick sitze ich mit gespreizten Beinen auf meinem Hintern, dann liege ich auf dem Rücken und blinzle zu ihm hoch. Meine Beine sind derweil in dieser Position geblieben - aneinandergebunden und gespreizt - und ich muss mich zu beiden Seiten mit den Händen abstützen, um nicht unkontrolliert von rechts nach links zu schwanken. Renji scheint zu sehen, in welcher Misere ich mich befinde, klettert an meine linke Seite und ändert etwas an dem Knoten und der Art und Weise, wie sich das Seil um mein Bein windet.

  
Es hält mich noch immer fest und macht mich bewegungsunfähig, Oberschenkel an Unterschenkel gepresst, doch mein Bein selbst kann sich nun ein bisschen mehr weiten, sodass ich stabiler daliege.

  
Während er sich wieder an mir hochbegibt streicht seine Hand über meine, an meinem Arm hinauf und bis zu meiner Wange, wo er sich vorbeugt und gegen meine Lippen haucht: "Welche Farbe, Ichigo?" "Grün." sage ich mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und hebe angestrengt den Kopf, um unsere Lippen miteinander zu vereinen.

  
Meine Augen schließen sich und für einen Moment geht er auf den Kuss ein und ich vergesse sogar die unbequeme Position, in der ich mich befinde. Dann endet das Paradies jedoch wieder und Renji greift nun stattdessen nach meiner Hand und einem weiteren Seil.

  
Ich überlege gerade, wie er meine Arme bewegungsunfähig machen will (schließlich hat er nichts, an dass er mich binden könnte und selbst wenn er sie ursprünglich über meinem Kopf zusammenbinden würde, könnte ich sie problemlos in jede Richtung bewegen, könnte mir damit dann sogar einen runterholen).

  
Wieder nimmt er das Seil doppelt und legt es zweimal um mein Handgelenk, zieht die Schlaufe einmal durch das Seil, dass schon um mein Handgelenk gewickelt wurde und macht mit der Schlaufe und den beiden Seilenden einen Knoten.

  
Dann zieht er meine Hand herab zu der Außenseite meines Unterschenkels und ich hebe den Kopf, um ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er das Seil quer über meinen Unterschenkel zieht, hoch zum Oberschenkel und dort einmal drum herum wickelt, am Ausgangspunkt durch ein schon bestehendes Seilstück, mit dem er mein Bein aneinandergebunden hat und das Seil dann in die andere Richtung zieht, wieder hoch zu meinem Oberschenkel und wieder um mein Bein herum, einmal, ein zweites Mal. Dann verknotet er es auf kompliziert aussehende Weise mit dem anderen Seil, bevor er von mir ablässt.

  
Zuvor habe ich mich noch nicht gerührt, jetzt versuche ich meinen Arm zu bewegen (oder wenigstens meine Hand). Meine Finger können tun oder lassen was sie wollen - aber sie kommen nicht weit. Renji hat erstaunlich effektiv meine Hand an mein Bein gefesselt und während mein Kopf zurück auf die Matte sinkt (der Nacken tut mir schon weh vom ganzen Schauen), macht Renji sich daran, meine andere Hand auf dieselbe Weise an mein anderes Bein zu fesseln, bevor er erst einmal aufsteht, sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn fährt und mich betrachtet, mit funkelnden Augen, halb geöffnetem Mund und einer überaus deutlichen Latte in der Hose.

  
"Na, kannst du dich bewegen?" fragt er mich provokativ und ich versuche es, versuche, mich auf die Seite zu rollen oder nach vorne.

  
Es geht nur mit äußerster Kraftanstrengung und ich gebe es bald auf, vor allem, als ich mich nicht mehr rühren kann und mein Arm einzuschlafen droht, als ich seltsam auf der Seite lande.

  
Renji beugt sich herab, um mich wieder zurück auf den Rücken zu drehen. "Du siehst, du kommst hier nicht weg. Also bleib besser liegen, bevor du dich verletzt." Dieses Mal ist seine Stimme nicht provokativ, sondern warnend.

  
"In Ordnung." antworte ich ihm schwer atmend und er legt lächelnd eine Hand auf meinen Innenschenkel, gar nicht so weit entfernt von meinem Eingang und meinem besten Stück.

  
Dennoch ist die Berührung eher beruhigend als erregend. "Bist du bereit für das letzte?" fragt er und ich wende wissend den Kopf zur Seite, wo noch immer der Dildo auf der Tüte sitzt, direkt neben dem Gleitgel und - für was ist denn das letzte Seil? Das mit dem dünneren Durchmesser?

  
Renji ist meinem Blick gefolgt. "Eins nach dem anderen." scheint er meinen Blick richtig zu deuten und greift erst einmal nach dem Gleitgel, gibt sich einen ordentlichen Kleks davon auf die Finger und fährt mit ihnen Kreise um meinen Eingang, der gierig zuckt. Ein dumpfes Stöhnen entkommt meinen Lippen und obwohl ich ihm dabei zusehen will, sehen will, was er macht, sinkt mein Kopf zurück auf die Matte, die Position einfach zu unbequem.

  
So schließe ich nur halb die Augen und genieße das Gefühl seiner untersuchenden Finger, wie er einen in mich schiebt und ihn tief in mir wieder seine Kreise ziehen lässt.

  
Wenigstens muss ich dieses Mal nicht wieder darum betteln und er macht auch nicht so furchtbar langsam wie beim letzten Mal. Er weitet mich nur geschickt, schiebt einen zweiten Finger in mich und zieht sie scherenartig auseinander.

  
Wieder fühlt es sich so unglaublich intensiv an, ähnlich wie das letzte Mal, denn mein Inneres scheint schmaler zu sein und will sich kaum dehnen lassen, vermutlich deswegen, weil ich die Beine so extrem geweitet habe.

  
Ich schlucke und mir entkommt ein Hecheln. Schon spüre ich wieder Renjis warme Hand auf mir, dieses Mal dicht über meiner Hüfte. "Farbe?" fragt er und ich presse ein "G-Grün." hervor. "Sicher?" flüstert er, mit einem Mal unglaublich viel näher an meinem Gesicht, so dass ich erschrocken die Augen aufreiße. "Ja." nicke ich heftig und zwinge mich dazu, wieder den Kopf zu heben, um ihn zu küssen.

  
Meine Lippen schnappen nach seinen, doch er zieht sich schon wieder mit einem frechen Grinsen zurück.

  
Gleichzeitig stelle ich fest, dass sich meine Arschmuskeln furchtbar stark zusammenziehen, wenn ich den Kopf hebe und ich sinke schwer atmend wieder zurück.

  
Kurz fahren Renjis Fingerspitzen an meiner Erektion entlang, sammeln einen Tropfen Präejakulat an meiner Spitze und streichen es auf meine Lippen.

  
Gierig lecke ich die Flüssigkeit auf, während Renji das Gleitgel wieder öffnet und eine ordentliche Portion auf die Stelle gibt, wo sich seine Finger mit meinem Körper vereinen.

  
Ein paar Mal stößt er sie noch leicht in mich, um die klebrige Masse in mir zu verteilen, dann zieht er sie wieder zurück und wischt sich die Finger an seiner Hose ab. (Wenn es so endet wie am Montag muss die danach sowieso wieder in die Wäsche, also auch gut).

  
Dann greift er nach dem Dildo und ich spüre, wie meine Sicht dank der aufkommenden Lusttränen verschwimmt. Ich blinzle ein paar Mal, doch als ich wieder richtig sehen kann, hat er das Ding schon komplett mit einer dicken Schicht an Gleitgel bedeckt und das schwarze Plastik leuchtet im hereinscheinenden Sonnenlicht matt.

  
"Na, bereit für den Kollegen hier?" fragt Renji mich und seine Stimme scheint mindestens zwei Oktaven tiefer zu sein als gewöhnlich. "Ja." antworte ich, meine Stimme dafür um einiges höher.

  
Er rückt näher an mich heran, umfasst mit dem Arm, der nicht den Dildo hält, mein rechtes Bein und presst es mit einiger Anstrengung ein wenig näher an meinen Körper heran.

  
Ich kann spüren, wie mein Hintern ein wenig in die Höhe gehoben wird und im nächsten Augenblick hat er auch schon sein Knie darunter geschoben und nach ein wenig rucken und schieben liegen meine beiden Arschbacken auf seinen beiden Knien.

  
Die neue Position tut nicht weh, ist aber ein wenig unangenehmer als die zuvor, mit meinem Arsch in der Luft und dem Knie in meinem Blickfeld.

  
Meine Augen huschen zwischen Renjis Gesicht und dem Dildo hin und her. Renjis Daumen fährt über meinen zuckenden Eingang. "Schau zu." befielt er mit mir erregter Stimme und führt den Dildo zu meinem Eingang.

  
Ich kann die kalte Spitze dagegendrücken spüren und für einen Moment tut sich gar nichts, dann öffnet sich mein Hintern ruckartig und ich kann spüren, wie es in mich eindringt.

  
Ein tiefes Stöhnen entkommt mir und zuschauen kann ich auch nicht mehr, stattdessen werfe ich den Kopf in den Nacken.

  
Meine Beine zittern und mein Atem fliegt. "Noch ein bisschen. Halt durch." versucht er mich zu beruhigen und mein Blick bleibt an der Decke über mir kleben, als er den unechten Penis tiefer schiebt, langsam aber unaufhörlich.

  
Es fühlt sich... seltsam an. Zu kalt. Irgendwie... zu weich und gleichzeitig zu hart. Wenigstens bewegt sich das Ding problemlos und schmerzt nicht. Im Gegenteil, es ist fast sogar ein bisschen zu wenig.

  
Mir entkommt eine Sinnflut an "Haaah!"s und dann spüre ich das abgeflachte Ende des Dildos an meinem Hintern. Es ist komplett in mir - und presst passgenau auf meine Prostata.

  
Sprachlos klappt mein Mund auf und zu und ich kann spüren, wie mein Glied ein paar mehr Lusttropfen verliert. Meine Hände zucken, mein Atem stockt für einen Augenblick.

  
"Du kannst es spüren, hmm?" fragt er mich mit nun belegter Stimme und ich bringe als Antwort ein tiefes Stöhnen hervor.

  
Er presst seine Hand sanft gegen das Ende des Dildos und macht leichte Knetbewegungen. Mit jeder dieser Bewegungen bewegt _es_ sich in mir und aus meinem Mund ergießt sich eine weitere Reihe an Lustlauten, während mein Kopf - als einziges noch mobil - sich von einer Seite zur anderen dreht.

  
Ich vernehme ein Stöhnen, brauche aber einen Augenblick um festzustellen, dass es von Renji gekommen ist, nicht von mir.

  
Er greift nun unter mich, hält meinen Hintern fest und zieht die Knie langsam zurück, bevor er mich zurück auf den Boden legt.

  
Der Dildo scheint sich zu bewegen - nicht weit, nur noch ein kleines winziges Stück und drückt nun anders auf meine Prostata - _besser_.

  
Mit einem dumpfen Aufschrei spritzt ein wenig Sperma über meinen Bauch, doch im nächsten Augenblick rutscht der Dildo ein Stück aus mir, einen Zentimeter nur oder vielleicht zwei, aber ich will ihn wieder in mir haben, so tief wie eben.

  
Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen kann hebe ich den Kopf und blicke Renji bittend an, keine Luft für Worte habend.

  
Seine geöffneten Lippen sind ein wenig gerötet und geschwollen und seine Augen wirken tiefschwarz. Ein missplatziert wirkendes Grinsen verzieht sein Gesicht und er greift nach dem letzten Seil. "Was denkst du, wofür das hier ist?" fragt er mich, doch mein Gehirn ist nicht mehr in der Lage zu denken und ich schüttle nur langsam den Kopf.

  
Mit der einen Hand hebt er das Seil höher, mit dem Zeigefinger seiner anderen Hand schiebt er nun den Dildo wieder in mich. Im nächsten Augenblick versteht mein Gehirn und mein Penis verliert gleich noch mehr Samenflüssigkeit, während mein Kopf mit einem klagenden Laut zurücksinkt.

  
Wieder nimmt er das Seil doppelt und schiebt es teilweise unter mich, sodass die Schlaufe sich knapp unter meinem Hüftgelenk befindet, während die Seilenden in der Spalte zwischen meinen Gesäßhälften liegen. Er zieht die Schlaufe ein wenig zu sich und ich kann das raue Seil über meine Spalte wandern spüren.

  
Ich kann nun die Schlaufe an meinem Eingang fühlen, da, wo Renji den Dildo mit einem Finger noch immer tief in mir hält (und wo das Ding weiterhin kontinuierlich gegen meine Prostata drückt).

  
Er zieht nun die Seilenden durch die Schlaufe und legt erstere um mein anderes Bein, sodass das ganze - aus einer anderen Position betrachtet - wohl wie eine verkrüppelte acht aussehen würde.

  
Nun spaltet auch das zweite Seilpaar meine Arschbacken und - wieder an meinem Eingang angekommen - beginnt er einen Knoten zu binden, der passgenau und - zumindest in meiner Wahrnehmung - furchtbar eng direkt gegen meine Rosette presst.

  
Nun steht er auf. Bis eben dachte ich noch, er würde den Dildo weiterhin in mich drücken, stelle nun aber fest, dass diese Aufgabe einzig und allein das Seil übernimmt.

  
Dieses letzte Bondage-Ding würde sich mit Sicherheit sofort verschieben, wenn ich die Beine bewegen könnte - die Renji ja aber vorsorglich schon zuallererst zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit verdammt hat.

  
Ich versuche, mich nicht allzu sehr zu bewegen, denn mit jedem Zucken meiner Gliedmaßen, mit jedem Kreisen meiner Hüften, reibt der Plastikpenis in meinem Hintern zielgenau gegen meinen Lustpunkt.

  
Ich habe aufgegeben, all meine Lustlaute zu zählen (oder gar, sie zu _unterdrücken_ ), doch Renji scheint äußerst begeistert von meinem Erscheinungsbild zu sein.

  
"Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck." sagt er unnötigerweise, bevor er sich umwendet und aus meinem Blickfeld herausläuft, bevor er nur Augenblicke später zurückkehrt, in der Hand eine kleine Kamera, eine von den neueren, digitalen, für die man keinen Film mehr braucht.

  
Angestrengt blinzle ich zu ihm hoch und vernehme ein Klicken. Er macht Bilder von mir? Ich weiß nicht, ob das möglich ist, aber meine Wangen nehmen eine noch dunklere Farbe an. Er beugt sich zu meinem Hintern herunter. _Klick_. Im nächsten Augenblick steht er über mir, hinter meinem Kopf. _Klick_. Noch ein paar Mal klickt es, dann beugt er sich zu mir herab. "Ichigo? Hörst du mich?" Ich nicke und presse etwas wie ein "Ja." hervor.

  
"Ich gehe jetzt ganz kurz raus aus dem Raum, aber ich bin sofort wieder da, hörst du?" Ich nicke langsam, den Blick nicht von Renjis Augen nehmend. "Okay." flüstere ich schwach, aber mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Okay." wiederholt er und beugt sich zu mir herab, um mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu pressen.

  
Dann steht er auf und ich folge ihm mit meinem Blick, wie er um die Ecke aus der Tür heraus geht.

  
Bringt er die Kamera in die Küche? Aber weshalb? Oder gar ins Bad?

  
Ich versuche nicht über Renjis Beweggründe nachzudenken und lege meinen Kopf zurück auf die Matte, schließe die Augen und versuche, so tief und bewusst zu atmen wie möglich, doch mit jeder unbewussten Bewegung bewegt sich auch der Dildo in mir und mein Atem verschnellert sich wieder oder es entkommt mir ein dumpfes Stöhnen.

  
Ich will kommen. Mir ist heiß. Ich blinzle und sehe mich um. Ist Renji immer noch nicht zurück? So viel Zeit kann noch nicht vergangen sein, aber er hat doch gemeint, dass er direkt wieder da wäre! Ich schlucke schwer.

  
Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, aber ich habe auch keine Geräusche aus einem der anderen Zimmer gehört. Ob Renji sich wieder den Zeh am Schrank gestoßen hat? Oder er auf den Fliesen ausgerutscht und hingefallen ist?

  
Wehe ihm! Wehe! Ich kann mich nicht rühren. Mein Atem verschnellert sich. Habe ich nicht irgendwann mal gehört, dass man gefesselte Leute nicht, niemals, unter keinen Umständen allein lassen sollte?

  
"Renji!" versuche ich nach ihm zu rufen, doch sein Name kommt nur zusammen mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen hervor. Mein Hintern fühlt sich so leer an, dem Dildo zum Trotz. Ich will mehr. Renji. Ich will Renji!

  
Ich wackele mit dem Hintern und stöhne angestrengt, meine Hüften rucken in die Höhe. Ein Hohlkreuz, das mache ich gerade und dann noch ein wenig mehr, bis ich beinahe meine, mein Rücken würde entzweibrechen.

  
Der Knoten des Seils, das sich über meinen Eingang spannt, reibt über die empfindliche Haut und ich japse kläglich.

  
Meine Hüften bewegen sich. Es soll sich bewegen. Es soll mich nehmen. _Renji_ soll! 

  
Etwas wie ein Schluchzen entkommt mir, während meine Hüften sich weiterhin ins Nichts hinein bewegen, da ich mittlerweile wieder richtig daliege.

  
"Renji... Renji bitte. Es tut weh... Es ist nicht genug... Renji... Renji." murmele ich vor mich hin, den Tränen nahe und blicke mich wieder um, doch er ist nicht da, immer noch nicht und es sind jetzt mindestens, mindestens, schon fünf Minuten vergangen.

  
Ich versuche den Kopf zu heben und in den Flur zu blicken, aber ich liege vollkommen im falschen Winkel da. Stattdessen fällt mein Blick auf mein Spiegel-Ich, mit dem tränen-, speichel- und schweißverschmiertem Gesicht, den schamlos gespreizten Beinen und dem Knoten in dem Seil, das den Dildo in meinem geweiteten Eingang hält.

  
"Oh Kami!" entkommt mir und mein ganzer Körper scheint zu zucken, sich zu sträuben, will den Dildo tiefer in mich pressen. Keuchend stelle ich fest, dass ein neuerlicher Strom an Sperma über meinen Bauch läuft.

  
"Renji bitte, _bitte_ , komm zurück! Fass mich an, bitte, bitte, _bitte_! Gelb... Gelb! Renji..." entkommt mir ein weiterer Strom an Worten und meiner Kehle ein Schluchzen.

  
Ich hole gerade wieder Luft, um weiterzuflehen (anders kann man es nicht nennen), da spüre ich mit einem Mal eine Hand auf meiner Brust.

  
Ich blinzle angestrengt. Ich muss mir das einbilden, denn da ist nichts. Im nächsten Augenblick fährt ein Luftstrom durch mein Haar und ich spüre Druck auf meinen geöffneten Lippen und etwas feuchtes, das über sie fährt.

  
Ein Schrei entkommt mir und ich versuche den Kopf in die Höhe zu reißen, doch ein unsichtbares Gewicht in Handform auf meiner Stirn drückt mich zurück.

  
"Renji?" entkommt mir ungläubig, kommt jedoch nur undeutlich bei mir an.

  
Etwas ist da, direkt neben und über mir. Jemand? _Renji_? Unmöglich... Hat er... ist er in seinem Seelenkörper? Dann kann ich ihn nicht sehen! Das würde es erklären. Dann war er wirklich die ganze Zeit über hier, hat auf mich aufgepasst, hat mich beobachtet... Hat... gesehen... wie ich gebettelt habe... und...

  
Ein Luftzug fährt über meine Wange und wieder spüre ich Druck auf meinen Lippen.

  
Gierig küsse ich ins Nichts hinein, immer wieder "Renji" murmelnd, unglaublich erleichtert und gleichzeitig ein wenig durchdrehend. Es ist so seltsam. So krank.

  
Etwas berührt meine rechts Brustwarze, dann meinen Oberarm. Mir entkommt ein Keuchen. Wo wird er mich als nächstes anfassen?

  
Mein Kopf stolpert gerade durch all die Möglichkeiten, über all die Dinge, die er mit mir machen könnte.

  
Ich spüre, wie der Druck sich von meinen Lippen löst und ein wenig panisch verhaspele ich mich beinahe, als ich ihn bitte: "Bleib! Geh nicht, bitte, bitte!"

  
Im nächsten Augenblick ist der Druck wieder da und ich strecke die Zunge heraus und spüre etwas wie eine unsichtbare Wand, lasse den Muskel gierig darüber gleiten, die Augen halb geschlossen und dann ganz, denn so ist es nicht ganz so seltsam.

  
Wieder eine Berührung, dieses Mal an meinem Bauch, ein Streicheln, das immer tiefer fährt, bis sich etwas um meine Männlichkeit zu legen scheint.

  
"Haah, Renji!" entkommt mir erneut und ich meine, eine Fingerspitze auf meiner Eichel zu spüren, direkt auf dem kleinen Spalt, der noch immer Lusttropfen und Sperma gleichzeitig von sich zu geben scheint, dann fahren seine Finger tiefer, erst an meinem Glied herab, über meine Hoden, bis zu dem Punkt, wo der Knoten im Seil den Dildo in mir hält.

  
Ich spüre, wie der Knoten zur Seite gezogen wird und auf einmal bewegt sich der Dildo. Ein langgezogenes Stöhnen entkommt meinen Lippen, mein Atem flattert für einen Moment, gemeinsam mit meinem Herzschlag. Etwas legt sich um meine Schultern und hält mich fest, dann bewegt sich der Dildo, aus mir heraus, wieder zurück in mich hinein, erst ein wenig zaghaft, dann ein wenig schneller, härter, bis das Plastik beinahe schon zu hart auf meinen Lustpunkt trifft.

  
Aus meiner Kehle dringen dunkle Laute, während meine Hüften verzweifelt versuchen, sich der Sensation entgegenzubewegen und es nicht können.

  
Ich halte keine Minute durch, dann komme ich mit einem gepressten Schrei zum Orgasmus. Gleichzeitig wird der Dildo wieder in mich geschoben und gegen meine Prostata gepresst, bis meine Männlichkeit nur noch müde zuckt und meine Stimme ganz heiser ist. "Stop." krächze ich. "Genug. Zu viel." Noch bevor ich all diese Worte hervorgebracht habe, ist der Dildo auch schon aus mir verschwunden und liegt nun auf der Matte halb neben, halb vor mir.

  
Ich verspüre einen Windhauch an meiner Wange, als etwas darüberstreicht, dann einen wahren Wirbelsturm, als Renji wohl auf die Beine springt und fluchtartig das Zimmer verlässt (zumindest höre ich das übliche _Klonk_ , wenn er sich den Zeh am Schrank im Flur anstößt), dann vergehen ein paar stumme Sekunden, bevor Renji zurück ins Zimmer stürzt. Renji, den ich sehen kann.

  
Ich habe Renji in seinem Seelenkörper kennengelernt, habe ihn die meiste Zeit über nur in diesem gesehen, doch jetzt gerade bin ich furchtbar froh, dass er wieder zu seinem Gigai gewechselt hat.

  
"Renji." krächze ich und schon ist er neben mir, streicht mir stumm über die Wangen, gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, auf die Nasenspitze und dann wieder auf die Lippen, mit dem Oberkörper so über mir hängend, dass er halb auf meiner Brust liegt.

  
"Verflucht du bist so geil. Wenn du dich nur hättest sehen können... Geht es dir gut Ichigo?" quetscht er atemlos hervor und allein das ich wieder seine Stimme hören kann, beruhigt mich ungemein.

  
"Hmm." bringe ich hervor, noch immer ein wenig atemlos und - zugegeben - ein wenig erschöpft.

  
"Soll ich dich losbinden? Ist es zu viel? Oder... oder kannst du noch?" fragt er mich und ich gebe ein atemloses lachen von mir. Mein ganzer Körper ist irgendwie steif. Jede Berührung ist irgendwie zu viel. "Ich kann noch." flüstere ich. Seine Stimme allein hat mir verraten, dass er diesmal nicht wieder in seine Hose gekommen ist.

  
"Vertraust du mir?" fragt er mich, mein Gesicht in seinen Händen haltend. Ich schnaube. "Wäre ich sonst hier?" frage ich meinerseits, füge dann jedoch ein sanftes "Ja." hinzu, als Renjis Gesichtsausdruck drängender wird.

  
"Okay." nickt er atemlos, blickt hinter sich und löst mit drei schnellen Handgriffen meine rechte Hand von meinem Bein und zieht sie nach oben, bis sie neben meinem Kopf liegt. Ich blinzle überrascht, doch noch während mein Kopf in die Höhe ruckt und einen neugierigen Blick auf meine Hand wirft, zieht Renji sich selbst Hose und Unterwäsche aus, bevor er sich über meine Brust kniet, sich zu mir herabbeugt und mir wieder einen Kuss auf die Lippen gibt.

  
Seine linke Hand findet die meine und verschränkt unsere Finger ineinander.

  
"Du wirst nicht dazu in der Lage sein zu reden, wenn es dir zu viel wird. Drück dann meine Hand, okay?" 

  
Ich glaube ich weiß, was er vorhat. Ein wenig aufgeregt nicke ich und drücke versuchsweise seine Finger. "Gut." nickt er. "Mach ruhig die Augen zu, wenn es dir dann besser geht. Und zögere nicht, das ganze zu stoppen."

  
Ich nicke wieder und schließe gehorsam die Augen. "Mach den Mund auf." flüstert er und ich kann einen Finger an meinem Kinn spüren.

  
Gehorsam öffne ich den Mund, spüre wie Renji meine Finger leicht drückt und dann dringt der schwere Geruch seines Glieds in meine Nase. Im nächsten Augenblick fährt seine Eichel über meine geweiteten Lippen und ich strecke ihm die Zunge entgegen, fahre langsam über die feuchte Spitze und stöhne auf. Über mir kommt dieser Laut wie ein Echo zurück, dann spüre ich Renjis freie Hand in meinem Haar und wie sein Penis ein wenig in meine Mundhöhle gleitet.

  
Hastig atme ich durch die Nase, doch Renji rührt sich nicht, stattdessen erklingt seine angestrengte Stimme: "Form die Lippen ein bisschen mehr zu einem 'O' - ja, ja genau so. Oh verflucht!"

  
Ich kann Präejakulat auf meiner Zunge spüren und gebe mein bestes, um es zusammen mit meinem Speichel herunterzuschlucken. Ich spüre Renji bei der Schluckbewegung erschauern und wie er nun meine Hand drückt anstatt umgekehrt.

  
Für ein paar Augenblicke passiert gar nichts und als ich meine Augen öffne und zu ihm hochblicke, kann ich erkennen, wie er seine eigenen Augen fest geschlossen hat und bewusst langsam ein- und wieder ausatmet.

  
Fasziniert bleibt mein Blick an ihm hängen und mit einem Mal öffnen sich seine Augen wieder und er blickt zu mir herab. "Scheiße, wenn ich doch nur die Kamera hier hätte." höre ich ihn flüstern und seine freie Hand fährt über meine volle Wange und dann über meine Lippen.

  
"Ich bewege mich ein bisschen, in Ordnung? Drück meine Hand wenn du einverstanden bist." Ich drücke seine Hand.

  
Es ist bei weitem nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn mit dem Mund befriedige, aber ich habe es bisher noch lange nicht zu der Meisterschaft gebracht, die Renji besitzt. Diese Position ist vollkommen neu und als Renji tatsächlich langsam damit beginnt, sich zu bewegen - seine Hand mittlerweile wieder in meinem Haar - muss ich für einen Augenblick mit Brechreiz kämpfen. Unbewusst muss ich dabei wohl seine Hand gedrückt haben, denn sofort spüre ich seine Eichel nur noch wieder an meinen Lippen anstatt in meiner Mundhöhle und er beugt sich ein Stück zu mir herab. "Gehts?" Ich nicke hastig, mit Tränen in den Augen und nutze den Augenblick, um meine Kehle zu beruhigen und ordentlich Luft zu holen.

  
"Versuch auszuatmen, wenn ich in dich rein stoße, okay? Das machts einfacher." Ich nicke mein Einverständnis, aber Renji wartet dennoch noch einen Moment, bevor er mir kurz durchs Haar fährt und seinen Penis dann wieder ein Stück in meinen Mund schiebt. Ich versuche seinem Rat zu folgen und atme dabei aus, so fest ich nur irgendwie kann. Das Gefühl ist noch immer unangenehm, als sein Glied über meine Zunge gleitet, bis es beinahe deren Ende berührt, doch der Brechreiz bleibt dieses Mal aus.

  
Langsam zieht er seine Männlichkeit wieder zurück und wiederholt die Bewegung. "Bleib relaxed. Gut so. Sobald du Panik kriegst, wird es beinahe unmöglich zu atmen. Oooh, Ichigo, dein Mund fühlt sich so gut an."

  
Wieder blicke ich zu ihm hoch, darauf bedacht, meinen Atem weiterhin ruhig und gleichmäßig zu halten, um ihn so an Renjis Bewegungen angepasst zu wissen.

  
Wieder atme ich hörbar tief aus, als sein Glied sich tiefer in meine Mundhöhle bewegt (und kommt es mir nur so vor, oder ist jeder Stoß ein kleines Stück tiefer als der vorherige?)

  
Dieser Gedanke lässt meinen Atem wieder unruhig werden und im nächsten Augenblick zieht sich auch schon wieder meine Kehle zusammen und ich zerquetsche Renjis Finger.

  
Hastig zieht er sich wieder zurück und hebt meinen Kopf leicht an, als ich zu husten und zu würgen beginne.

  
"Entschuldige. Es ist zu viel, ich glaube wir sollten es lieber lassen." Ich schüttle den Kopf, noch nicht ganz wieder dazu in der Lage zu sprechen. "Nein, ich schaffe das schon!" krächze ich schließlich und lasse meine Finger so gut es geht über die seinen wandern.

  
"Dir fehlt wohl einfach die Übung. Du kannst mich einfach noch nicht so tief in dir aufnehmen wie ich mir das vorgestellt habe." erklärt er mir mit schamvoll geröteten Wangen.

  
"Lass es mich noch einmal versuchen." bitte ich ihn und er schaut ganz ehrfürchtig auf mich herab. "Okay." flüstert er mit belegter Stimme, beugt sich zu mir herab (und das in einer so verkrampften Position das ich meine, er wird in jedem Moment in der Mitte entzweibrechen) und küsst mich intensiv.

  
"Okay, dann noch einmal." redet er uns beiden Mut zu und ich nicke, spüre im nächsten Moment wieder seine Hand in meinem Haar und dann seine Erektion erst an meinen Lippen und daraufhin, als ich sie öffne, in meinem Mund.

  
Langsam gleitet er in mich (ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen wie viel Selbstkontrolle es kostet, um nicht wild in mich zu stoßen) und dann wieder heraus und dieses Mal _weiß_ ich ja, dass er behutsam aber stetig tiefer in mich dringt und das Wissen darum sorgt dafür, dass ich nicht wieder in Panik verfalle.

  
Es ist weniger, dass ihm ihm etwas beweisen will, dass er falsch gelegen hat als er gemeint hat, ich wäre noch nicht soweit und wir sollten es für heute lassen, nein, ich will ihm zurückgeben, was er sonst immer mir gibt.

  
Ich spüre wie seine Eichel leicht gegen das Ende meiner Mundhöhle stößt und noch bevor mein Körper darauf reagieren kann, hat er sich auch schon wieder ein Stück zurückgezogen, dieses Mal aber nicht ganz. Meine Kehle arbeitet kurz, aber das Würgen bleibt aus.

  
"Du bist... unglaublich." vernehme ich seine Stimme über mir und als ich zu ihm hochblinzle stelle ich fest, dass er liebevoll zu mir herunterblickt. (Zugegeben, all diese Liebe ist gerade vergraben unter einem Berg an Erregung, aber mir läuft dennoch ein warmes Gefühl durch die Glieder - sinnbildlich gesprochen, denn meine Beine sind mittlerweile ein wenig taub.)

  
Wieder berührt seine Penisspitze meinen Rachen und verharrt dort für einen Augenblick (ich kann Renji dunkel stöhnen hören, sein Glied zuckt), bevor er sich wieder ein Stück zurückzieht.

  
Ich selbst werde mutiger, drücke meine Zunge von unten gegen seine Erektion, wenn er in mich stößt und fahre mit der Zungenspitzen über seine Eichel, wenn er sich wieder zurückzieht.

  
Das jedoch nimmt mir bald den Atem und ich muss wieder seine Finger drücken. Dieses Mal bleibt er stumm, denn er scheint verstanden zu haben, zieht sein Glied zwar zurück, hält es aber nur Millimeter von meinen halb geöffneten Lippen entfernt, während ich wieder zu Atem komme.

  
"Das von eben." beginnt er und räuspert sich, denn seine Stimme klingt ordentlich durchgerüttelt, "Das musst du nicht machen, das ist nur anstrengend." Er kichert leicht und fährt mir über die Wange. "Glaub mir, so tief in dir zu sein ist geil genug, da brauch ich nicht noch mehr."

  
"Okay." flüstere ich leise und hebe leicht den Kopf, um einen Kuss auf seine Eichel zu pressen. "Bereit?" fragt er und ich nicke und öffne den Mund bereitwillig wieder.

  
Der Blick, den er mir nun zuwirft, lässt mich beinahe schmelzen und ich vergesse beinahe das Atmen, als er wieder in mich stößt. Seine Bewegungen bleiben langsam, aber ich kann spüren, wie er dem Orgasmus näher kommt; Die Art und Weise, wie er die tätowierten Augenbrauen zusammenzieht, wie sein Blick unfokussiert wird, sein Atem angestrengter und sein Griff um meine Hand und in meinem Haar fester wird.

  
Im nächsten Moment ist er so tief in mir, dass ich seine Hoden an meinem Kinn fühlen kann. Ich höre ihn über mir ächzen, kann seine Oberschenkel erzittern spüren und während er ein "Entschuldige!" hervorkrächzt, rucken seine Hüften, einmal, zweimal nach vorne und ich spüre wie er sich in meine Kehle hinein ergießt.

  
Meine Finger zerquetschen die seinen regelrecht und aus meinen Augenwinkeln rinnen Tränen, doch sein Glied verliert schon leicht an Größe und Härte, noch bevor er es ganz aus mir zieht.

  
"Oh verflucht." stöhnt er mit dunkler Stimme und er rutscht ein Stück zurück, bevor seine Stirn neben meinem Kopf auf die Matte sinkt. Ich kann seinen heftigen Atem spüren und streiche mit dem Daumen meiner Hand beruhigend über seine Handfläche, die Augen geschlossen, um selbst wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

  
Von dem bitteren Sperma habe ich gar nichts geschmeckt - ich habe es einfach geschluckt.

  
Schwerfällig hievt Renji sich wieder in die Höhe. "Komm, machen wir dich erstmal wieder los." schlägt er vor, noch immer ein wenig schwankend und nicht ganz bei der Sache.

  
Ich nicke bloß und lasse Renjis Hand los, um sie zu seinem Hinterkopf wandern zu lassen. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir herunter und presse unsere Lippen zusammen. Er geht auf den Kuss ein, noch ein wenig fahrig, doch mit jeder Sekunde scheint seine Stärke zurückzukehren und er löst seine Lippen von meinen.

  
Meine rechte Hand hängt noch halb in der Schlinge des Seils (ich habe es noch nicht einmal bemerkt) und er löst es komplett von mir, reibt mit den Daumen seiner beiden Hände sanft über die hinterlassenen Abdrücke, bevor er auch meine zweite Hand von meinem Bein löst und die Abdrücke ebenso behandelt wie bei der anderen und sie sanft neben meinem Kopf ablegt.

  
Dann löst er das Seil mit dem dünneren Durchmesser, dass er schon unbewusst gelockert hat, als er den Dildo aus mir entfernt hat und nun nur noch ohne Nutzen um meine Oberschenkel herum baumelt.

  
Er schnappt sich mein rechtes Bein, positioniert sich hinter ihm und schiebt es ein Stück in Richtung meines Oberkörpers, bevor er meinen Fuß gegen die Mitte seiner Brust presst.

  
Er hält mein Bein an Ort und Stelle, als er den Knoten löst und das Seil abzuwickeln beginnt. Ich spüre die Muskeln in meiner Gliedmaße unkontrolliert zittern und Renji lässt mein Bein auch dann nicht los, als das Seil unbeachtet auf die Matte sinkt.

  
Es fühlt sich seltsam an - so, als wäre es noch gefesselt und als Renji damit beginnt, mit beiden Händen über die Druckstellen zu fahren und mein Bein zu massieren, beginnt es mit einem Mal furchtbar zu kribbeln. Ich zucke zusammen, als das Kribbeln zu einem Stechen wird und beiße mir auf die gerötete und geschwollene Unterlippe, als Renji mein Bein langsam streckt, nicht komplett, aber weit genug, dass es weh tut, und mein angewinkeltes Bein mit der Fußsohle nach unten vorsichtig auf die Matte setzt.

  
"Versuch es so zu lassen." rät er mir und obwohl es zittert, gebe ich mein bestes, während Renji dieselbe Prozedur nun an meinem linken Bein wiederholt.

  
Irgendwann im Laufe dieser letzten Minuten, ist mein Unterarm über meine geschlossenen Augen gewandert, während ich versuche, tief ein- und wieder auszuatmen.

  
Renji krabbelt neben mich (ich kann spüren, wie die Matte neben mir einsinkt) und nimmt meine Hand in seine, die bis eben noch unbewegt neben meinem Kopf gelegen hat, dort, wo Renji sie abgelegt hat. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er mich mit leiser Stimme und ich zucke nur schwach mit den Schultern.

  
Ich kann spüren, wie Tränen aus meinen Augenwinkeln treten und zu meinen Ohren herabrinnen. Meine Beine zittern noch immer unkontrolliert.

  
Ein wenig verloren lässt Renji seine Hand durch mein Haar gleiten, nun ebenso sprachlos wie ich.

  
"Ichigo..." versucht er es zaghaft, die Hand auf meine Brust legend und mit der anderen versuchend, den anderen Arm von meinem Gesicht wegzuziehen, doch ich schüttle nur den Kopf und presse meinen Unterarm stur weiter vor meine Augen.

  
Renji muss nahezu Gewalt anwenden, um meinen Arm zur Seite zu ziehen und als ich mit der anderen Hand ungelenk nach ihm schlage, ergreift er alle beide und presst sie mir gegen die Brust.

  
In dem ganzen Handgemenge fällt mein Bein zur Seite und mir entkommt ein dumpfer Aufschrei, als der Positionswechsel mein Bein unangenehm pochen lässt. Es zuckt ein paar Mal.

  
"Ich bin so ein Schwächling." quetsche ich hervor und Renji, der eben noch hartnäckig meine geballten Fäuste immobilisiert hat, lässt sie beinahe los, so überrascht habe ich ihn mit diesen Worten. "Unsinn!" antwortet er, seine Stimme etwas zu laut.

  
Ich wehre mich nicht mehr gegen ihn. "Sieh mich an." gebe ich bitter von mir. "Komme nicht einmal gegen einen lächerlichen Gigai an. Unfähig, mich selbst zu verteidigen. Muss immer auf Hilfe von außen warten."

  
Ich habe ihn dabei nicht angesehen, nur stur an die Decke gestarrt und obwohl meine ersten Worte ihn wohl erst verunsichert und auch ein wenig verletzt haben, scheint er nun - im Gegensatz zu mir, der immer noch nicht anwesend genug ist um zu verstehen wovon ich rede - verstanden zu haben, dass ich die komplette Situation meine, in der ich mich momentan befinde (heißt; mit den verlorenen Shinigami-Kräften und so).

  
Er schweigt, sagt nicht solchen Schwachsinn wie: _"Quatsch, stimmt doch gar nicht."_ oder _"Du bist echt unglaublich stark."_ oder sonst etwas, das mich weder jetzt, noch gestern noch morgen aufheitern könnte.

  
Stattdessen drückt er seine Lippen auf meine Stirn und hebt mich gleichzeitig im Brautstil hoch, bevor er mich zu seinem Bett trägt und mich vorsichtig darauf ablegt, die Lippen noch immer auf meiner Stirn, bevor er sich neben das Bett kniet und seine Stirn in die Bettdecke hineinpresst, dicht neben meinem Gesicht.

  
Er schaut mich nicht an und seine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Nuscheln, als er zu reden beginnt, verbissen und mit einer Willensstärke, die mir momentan fehlt. "Dann lass mich auf dich aufpassen." (War es bisher, seitdem ich dich kenne, nicht immer umgekehrt?) "Ich habe genug Stärke für uns beide." (Wieso hast du dann immer gegen mich verloren?) "Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir irgendjemand oder -etwas wehtut." (Und wer beschützt mich vor _dir selbst_ , wenn du wieder Spontanausflüge in die Soul Society machst?)

  
Kein Wort verlässt meine Lippen und obwohl ein Teil von mir froh über seine Worte ist, will der Rest von mir wegrennen.

  
Soweit kommt es gar nicht mehr, denn noch während ich matt den Kopf in seine Richtung wende, kommt der Schlaf über mich, der schon seit ein paar Minuten meine Lider niederdrückt und ich dämmere einfach weg.


	7. Chapter 7

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, liege ich wieder in Renjis Bett, noch nackt, aber zugedeckt mit derselben Decke wie am Montag. Vermutlich deswegen, weil er befürchtet hat, mich zu wecken, wenn er die normale Bettdecke unter meinem Körper herauszieht.

  
Ich liege auf der Seite und obwohl ich irgendwie damit gerechnet habe, dass mein Bein weh tut (egal welches - wenn mir ein Bein einschläft und ich lege mich hin, tut es weh, egal auf welche Seite ich mich lege), doch dem ist nicht der Fall. Ich erspickle an meinen Handgelenken dieselbe Creme, die er letztes Mal schon an meinem Hintern benutzt hat und als ich mich ein wenig bewege stelle ich fest, dass Renji meinen Körper wohl sauber gemacht hat.

  
Ich seufze leise, beinahe lautlos, bevor ich die Augen schließe, noch schlaftrunken - und sie im nächsten Moment wieder aufreiße. Wo _ist_ Renji?

  
Mein Blick wandert durch sein Zimmer. Da ist er nicht. Ich werfe einen Blick hinter mich. Er liegt auch nicht hinter mir.

  
Leise Schritte ertöhnen und ich schließe die Augen wieder und spiele den Schlafenden (wieso denn das?). Jemand tritt ein, Renji vermutlich (wer denn auch sonst?) und stellt sich ans Fenster neben dem Spiegel.  
Vorsichtig öffne ich ein Auge halb und dann auch das andere und beobachte ihn.

  
Er hat sich umgezogen und starrt nun aus dem Fenster, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit unfokussiertem Blick. Ich werfe einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Früher Abend.

  
In der kurzen Zeit, in der ich geschlafen habe, scheint Renji sich komplett verändert zu haben. Was habe ich zu ihm gesagt? Was habe ich getan? Ich erinnere mich nur noch verschwommen daran.

  
Ich will den Arm nach ihm ausstrecken, ihn zu mir rufen, doch ich wage es nicht, ihn aus seiner Trauer zu reißen. Oder seinen Gedanken. Seiner Wut - was auch immer es ist. Sein Profil ist blank, ich kann nicht darin lesen.

  
"Ichigo!" erklingt seine Stimme und erst dann stelle ich fest, dass Renji mittlerweile mir den Blick zugewendet hat. Ich zucke zusammen, selbst überrascht von seinem Ausruf und kann für einen Moment in sein Gesicht sehen, den besorgten Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dann ist er auch schon an meiner Seite. Ein wenig zögerlich. Als würde er fürchten, dass ich ihn gleich wieder wegschicke.

  
Er kniet sich neben das Bett (das weckt eine Erinnerung, eine Erinnerung von vorhin. Wie er versucht hat, mir Mut zuzureden, wie er mir... ein Versprechen gegeben hat. Wie ich dabei Dinge gedacht habe, die ihn sicherlich verletzt hätten, Dinge... gedacht... nein. _Ausgesprochen_. Ich habe sie... ausgesprochen. Mir läuft ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. Das wollte ich nicht. Das wollte ich nicht! Oh nein, Renji!) und noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen kann, strecke ich die Arme nach ihm aus, schlinge sie um seinen Kopf und drücke ihn herunter, zu meiner Brust.

  
Er rührt sich nicht, hat aber hör- und spürbar den Atem angehalten. Ich schlucke mehrmals, der Mund klappt mir auf und zu, doch ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll.

  
In einer seltsamen Verrenkung vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in seinem Haar.

  
"Es tut mir so Leid." beginne ich und dann sprudeln die Wörter wie von ganz allein. "Ich habe es nicht so gemeint, ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich diesen ganzen Mist gesagt habe. Ich liebe dich, ich... b-brauche dich und ich will nicht, unter keinen Umständen, dass du gehst." Und dann, unglaublich leise. "Bitte, geh nicht."

  
Irgendwann im Laufe meiner Rede haben Renjis Schultern zu beben begonnen, doch als er jetzt den Kopf hebt, sind seine Augen trocken und ein Lächeln liegt auf seinen Lippen.

  
Ich spüre seine Finger in meinem Haar, an meiner Wange, doch als ich genauer hinsehe fällt mir auf, dass sein Lächeln angestrengt ist und nicht bis in seine Augen reicht.

  
Er schaut unglaublich müde aus - als hätte das BDSM ihn mehr angestrengt als mich. Und vielleicht hat es das sogar! Oh Renji...

  
Ich setze mich umständlich auf, ergreife ihn an den Schultern und ziehe ihn zu mir aufs Bett. Es ist ein wenig unangenehm, auf den Unterschenkeln zu sitzen, doch mir entkommt kein Laut, während ich Renji an mich ziehe.

  
Seine eigenen Arme wandern unter meine Achseln und ziehen mich seinerseits fester an sich heran. Zaghaft wiege ich uns vor und zurück, während ich ihm durchs Haar streiche, seine Stirn an meine Schulter gepresst.

  
Er drückt mich fester an sich, so stark, dass ich mir vorkomme, als würde er mich zerquetschen. Ich lasse ihn. Die Schuld liegt bei mir.

  
Manchmal habe ich diese Momente, wenn ich im Bett liege und an die Decke starre oder wenn ich von einem Albtraum aufwache, in dem es meist um Aizen geht und dann denke ich all diese Dinge. Das ich nutzlos bin. Schwach. Unfähig.

  
Meist verdränge ich diese Gedanken in eine ungenutzte Ecke meines Hirns und tue so als würde ich mich darüber freuen, endlich _normal_ zu sein.

  
Ich habe keine Albträume mehr, seitdem ich mit Renji in einem Bett schlafe. Allein seine Anwesenheit beruhigt mich.

  
Ich würde ihm das alles so gerne sagen, finde aber keine Worte dafür. Feuchtwarme Tropfen landen auf meinen Schultern und ich drücke ihn fester an mich.

  
Was habe ich getan? _Was habe ich nur getan?_ Ich schlucke, unfähig, mehr zu tun als ihn an mich zu pressen und vor und zurück zu wiegen.

  
"Es... Es war zu viel." beginnt er mit einem Mal zu reden, die Stimme seltsam rau und gebrochen. "Wir... sollten es vielleicht einfach lassen."

  
Mein Körper wird ganz starr.

  
Seit wann ist Renji so... eingeschüchtert und zaghaft? _Seit_ , beantworte ich mir die Frage selbst, _er aus der Soul Society zurückgekommen ist._ Er hat sich nichts dabei gedacht gehabt und es muss ihn ziemlich schockiert haben, als ich ihn dann so empfangen habe. Wortwörtlich ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Seitdem macht er sich zu viele Gedanken. Ich erinnere mich an den Tag im Kino, wo er so war wie immer. Die ganzen Selbstzweifel, das müssen seine Dämonen sein, so wie es meine sind, dass ich zu schwach bin.

  
Darauf hoffend, es nicht schlimmer zu machen, versetze ich ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf. "Idiot." murmele ich. "Seit wann ziehst du den Schwanz ein, wenn es ein wenig komplizierter wird?"

  
Das lässt ihn zittrig auflachen. Vielleicht sind wir beide zu sentimental geworden in dieser einen Woche.

  
Ich schubse ihn von mir, sodass er rückwärts vom Bett fällt und noch während er überrascht und schockiert zu mir aufschaut springe ich mit einem Kampfschrei auf ihn und presse meinen Unterarm gegen seine Kehle.

  
Kurz japst er, dann ergreift er mit einer Hand besagten Unterarm, mit der anderen eine Handvoll von meinem Haar, zieht die Knie unter seinen Körper und katapultiert mich so über seinen Kopf hinweg. Jetzt lande ich auf dem Rücken und noch während ich schnaufe, versucht Renji, mir mit der flachen Hand eins überzuziehen. Hastig rolle ich aus dem Weg, komme - so wie er auch - auf die Knie und dann halb auf die Beine. Mir ist ein wenig schwindelig, doch ich ignoriere dieses Gefühl, senke den Kopf und renne die paar Schritte auf ihn zu, ramme meine Schulter in seinen Bauch und so landet er auch schon wieder auf dem Bett, sich die Rippen haltend.

  
Im nächsten Moment bin ich über ihm, versetze ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und versuche seinen Arm zu greifen, um ihn in einen Haltegriff zu bekommen.

  
Er dagegen wendet den Arm, den ich zu fassen bekommen will, schiebt ihn unter meinen eigenen und rollt sich gleichzeitig unter mir hervor, sodass ich mich im nächsten Moment mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Bett wiederfinde, den Arm verdreht und nach hinten gestreckt.

  
Wir atmen beide schwer doch als ich den Blick zu ihm umwende, funkeln seine Augen - die Trübsal von eben vergessen. Ich hebe meine Bein und presse es gegen seine Brust, um ihn von mir zu schieben, doch Renji hält dagegen und so hole ich ein wenig aus und ramme meine Ferse in die Mitte seiner Brust, den Solar Plexus bewusst verfehlend (ich will mit ihm rangeln und ihn nicht ernsthaft verletzen).

  
Er lässt meine Hand los, als er wieder vom Bett fällt (ein Glück, sonst hätte er wohl _mich_ ernsthaft verletzt) und ich schüttle kurz besagten Arm aus, bevor ich mich wieder umwende um mich erneut auf ihn zu stürzen.

  
Er ist jedoch selbst schon wieder halb auf den Beinen und meine Nase kollidiert mit seiner Stirn.

  
Unser Gerangel endet abrupt, als ein dünnes Rinnsal an Blut aus meiner Nase zu tropfen beginnt und Renjis Gesichtsausdruck wird bestürzt, doch ich ignoriere meine Nase erst einmal (sie schmerzt nicht einmal, ist nur ein wenig taub) und ich springe ihn an, Arme und Beine um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen.

  
Mein Plan war, ihn damit umzuschubsen, doch er stolpert nur ein wenig und findet wieder festen Stand.

  
"Du bist stark." sage ich schweratmend. "Und du hartnäckig." antwortet er, mittlerweile einen Arm um mein Steißbein geschlungen, sodass ich nicht abrutschen und herunterfallen kann.

  
Mit dem Daumen der freien Hand entfernt er vorsichtig das Blut unter meiner Nase, doch ich schiebe sie beiseite und presse meine Lippen auf die seinen.

  
"Tut dir was weh?" fragt er gegen meine Lippen und ich schnaube. "Ja, mein Stolz. Du hast mich voll erwischt." Der Kuss hält nicht sehr viel länger, denn er beginnt zu lachen ( _befreit_ , wie ich finde) und er lässt mich mit dem Rücken voran aufs Bett sinken, als er das Gleichgewicht nicht mehr halten kann.

  
Ich halte mich weiterhin an ihm fest und er legt sich auf mich, beginnt mich wieder zu küssen und ich erwidere es.

  
Es fühlt sich so _unglaublich gut_ _an_. Ein wenig so, als wäre der alte Renji wieder da. Der, der mich dazu gezwungen hat, mit ihm Pornos zu schauen. Der, der sich gerne als besser als wir alle aufspielt. Der, der mir vertraut. Ich stocke.

  
Liegt darin das Problem? Vertraut er mir nicht mehr? Denkt er, dass ich ihm nicht sagen würde, wenn mir etwas zu viel wird? Denkt er, dass ich _ihm_ nicht mehr vertraue?

  
Ich muss es ansprechen, _muss_ ihn danach fragen, aber ich will den momentan herrschenden Frieden zwischen uns noch nicht zerstören.

  
Mit einem Mal dreht sich meine Welt und ich liege auf Renjis muskulöser Brust, eine seiner Hände in meinem Nacken, die andere um meine Taille geschlungen. Er drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, ein wenig zögerlich.

  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragt er mich und ich seufze lautlos. Jetzt oder nie. Ich lege mein Kinn auf seiner Brust ab und blicke zu ihm hoch.

  
"Vertraust du mir?" frage ich ihn mit ernster Stimme. Er blinzelt. "Hmm?" fragt er, überrascht von dieser Frage. "Vertraust du mir?" wiederhole ich. "N-Natürlich!" antwortet er, ein wenig entrüstet, doch etwas in seiner Stimme klingt... _falsch_.

  
Er senkt leicht den Blick. "Weshalb fragst du denn so etwas?"

  
"Weil... es mir ein wenig so vorkommt als würdest du mir nicht vertrauen." Er legt den Kopf schief, offensichtlich nicht verstehend, wovon ich rede und so wiederhole ich meine Befürchtungen. "Ich glaube, dass du mir nicht dabei vertraust, dass ich sage wenn es mir zu viel ist. Und dass du glaubst, dass ich _dir_ nicht vertraue. Aber das ist falsch. Vollkommen falsch." Er scheint für einen Augenblick darüber nachzudenken. Ich scheine ins schwarze getroffen zu haben, ohne dass er es selbst gewusst hat.

  
Er wirkt geknickt, als er den Blick abwendet.

  
"Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere erste Begegnung?" Er nickt stumm. "Wir waren Feinde. Und ich habe dich besiegt - naja, mehr oder weniger. Und unsere zweite Begegnung - da habe ich dich richtig besiegt. Irgendwann zwischen dann und dem nächsten Mal, dass wir uns gesehen haben, musst du angefangen haben, an mich zu glauben. Mir... zu vertrauen, mehr oder weniger."

  
Er schüttelt den Kopf. "Das ist schon viel früher passiert." gibt er mit dünner Stimme zu. "Schon während wir das zweite Mal gekämpft haben."

  
Ich blicke zu ihm auf, mein Gesichtsausdruck irgendwo zwischen aufgeregt und dankbar und nervös.

  
"Ich weiß, ich bin kein Shinigami mehr. Ich bin nicht mehr so stark, aber... meinst du, du kannst mir trotzdem noch vertrauen?" frage ich ihn hoffend.

  
Sind das Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln? Ich werde es wohl nie erfahren, denn er presst mich näher an sich, die Arme fester um mich geschlungen.

  
"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich je damit aufgehört habe." flüstert er und mir entkommt ein glücklicher, kleiner Laut.  
Ich schlinge ebenfalls die Arme um ihn und dann geht alles ganz schnell. Bevor er reagieren kann ziehe ich ihm das schon verrutschte Oberteil halb aus, verharre dann aber und ziehe es ihm stattdessen doppelt gelegt über die Augen und verknote es, sodass er nichts mehr sieht, bevor ich ihn wieder küsse. "Hey." nuschelt er gegen meine Lippen und seine Arme bewegen sich unkoordiniert, um den Stoff zu entfernen. Ich ergreife seine Hände abwechselnd und presse sie zurück aufs Bett, ihn mit meinem Körpergewicht herab drückend und ihm dabei gleichzeitig die Hose halb herunterziehend.

  
"Lass es dort." befehle ich ihm, die zusammengebastelte Augenbinde meinend.

  
Er ist schon wieder halb hart und ich muss meine Hand nur noch ein paar Mal an seinem besten Stück auf und ab wandern lassen (ihm entkommt dabei mehrmals ein tiefes Stöhnen), bis es sich mir endgültig entgegenreckt.

  
Ich sammle ein wenig der austretenden Lusttropfen und ramme mir die Finger ungeniert in den Hintern, der noch ein wenig geweitet ist von dem Dildo-Sex vorhin. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen, um mein Tun nicht mit einem unbedachten Laut zu verraten, ziehe die Finger wieder aus mir heraus und greife nach seinem Glied.

  
 _Das wird jetzt unangenehm._ meint eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, doch ich höre nicht auf sie, sondern lasse mich - etwas zu schnell - auf seine Männlichkeit sinken.

  
Renji entkommt ein tiefer Schrei und er fährt auf. Mit mehr Wucht als gewollt drücke ich ihn zurück aufs Bett und presse meine Hand weiterhin auf die Mitte seiner Brust, um ihn auch unten zu halten, während ich ohne Pause damit beginne, mich auf ihm zu bewegen.

  
"Scheiße!" presst er unter mir hervor, noch immer derjenige von uns beiden, der beim Sex am vokalsten wird. "Eng... So eng..." japst er zwischen meinen Bewegungen und bei seinen Lauten könnte man meinen, ich würde ihn nehmen statt umgekehrt. (Zugegeben - ein wenig ist es ja auch so.)

  
Ich spüre wie seine Hüften den meinen entgegenkommen und mir entkommt ein erregtes Stöhnen. Wenigstens versucht er nicht wieder, sich das Shirt von den Augen zu ziehen. Stattdessen umfasst seine eine Hand mein Handgelenk auf seiner Brust und die andere meine Hüfte, um mich bei jeder Abwärtsbewegung meinerseits tiefer auf sich zu ziehen.

  
Die Muskeln in meinem Hintern zucken und Renji stöhnt auf, lässt meine Hand los und streckt die Hand in die ungefähre Richtung meines Körpers aus.

  
Ich werde mutiger und stoße sie beiseite, entferne auch - mit einiger Anstrengung - die Hand an meiner Hüfte und presse beide neben seinem Kopf aufs Bett. "Ich bin dran." erkläre ich ihm angestrengt und spüre nahezu augenblicklich seine Männlichkeit in mir zucken.

  
Meine Bewegungen sind einfacher geworden, seitdem mehr seines Präejakulats mein Inneres bedeckt und ich werde nicht langsamer, während ich nun Renjis Hände loslasse und die meinen über seine Brust wandern lasse, über eine Narbe quer über seiner Brust, an seinen empfindlichen Seiten entlang, über seine erhärteten Brustwarzen.

  
Er windet sich unter mir, lässt die Hände aber weiterhin dort, wo ich sie abgelegt habe. Angenehm überrascht halte ich inne. Mir kommt eine Idee. Ich setze mich aufrecht auf ihn, sein Glied tief in mir und rühre mich vorerst nicht mehr, greife nach seinem Bein, weite es ein Stück und winkle es an - ohne einen bestimmten Grund, einfach nur um zu wissen, ob er mich machen lässt. Er lässt mich.

  
Ich lasse meine Hände wieder über seinen Körper streichen und spanne dabei regelmäßig aber ohne Rhythmus die Muskeln in meinem Hintern an.

  
Wieder versucht er seine Hüften zu bewegen, angestrengt stöhnend, doch ich presse dagegen. Seine Hände zucken, bevor sie sich in die Bettdecke unter ihm krallen.

  
"I-Ichigo." stöhnt er angestrengt auf und ich lecke mir über die Lippen. "Sag es mir. Wie es dir gerade geht." versuche ich mich in einem Befehlton, doch meine Stimme zittert erregt und klingt mehr sanft als bestimmend.

  
"Ich bin so geil auf dich." japst er. "Scheiße, _du_ bist so geil." Seine Finger krallen sich fester in die Bettdecke unter ihm. "Und ich will kommen, aber ich will-" Er stöhnt auf als ich meine Hüften kreisen lasse, fest auf seinem Becken sitzend und die Arschmuskeln anspanne. "-ich will, dass du zuerst kommst."

  
Ich presse eine Hand auf seine Brust, während ich mich vorbeuge und verpasse ihm mit der freien Hand eine Ohrfeige, nicht brutal, aber auch nicht besonders sanft.

  
Er zuckt zusammen und gibt einen Aufschrei von sich. Das hat er nicht kommen sehen - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

  
" _Ich_ soll derjenige sein, der nie an sich selbst denkt? Dieses Mal bist du dran Renji! Dieses Mal kommst du zuerst."

  
Und wie um meine Worte zu unterstreichen, bewege ich mich wieder auf ihm, aggressiver dieses Mal und ich merke, wie es ihm in den Fingern juckt, mich wieder anzufassen. Ich bin ein wenig überrascht darüber, dass er die Selbstbeherrschung dazu hat, es nicht zu tun.

  
"Verflucht, Ichigo." japst er und ich erhebe mich auf meine Knie, um sein Glied fester und schneller in mich rammen zu können und ich kann seinen Körper unter mir erzittern spüren. Gerne würde ich ihm jetzt in die Augen sehen, schauen, ob er sie geschlossen hat und sich winzige Lusttränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln stehlen oder ob er den Blick nicht von mir nehmen kann, mich mit seinen Augen aufessen will und den Blick über meinen Körper schweifen lässt, von meiner tropfenden Erektion zu meinem Gesicht, von dem ich nicht wissen will, wie es gerade aussieht.

  
Mein eigener Atem geht schnell, nur teilweise vor Erregung, hauptsächlich vor Anstrengung. Es _ist_ anstrengend, oben zu sein und ich bewundere Renjis Ausdauer und Geduld, die er dabei immer an den Tag legt.  
Ich wechsle meine Hände, presse die eine neben seinem Kopf gegen das Bett und reibe zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der anderen Hand erst die einen Brustwarze zwischen meinen Fingern und dann die andere.

  
Renjis Hüften zucken in meine Richtung. Bald. Bald ist er soweit. Ich presse meine Lippen aufeinander, sodass sie eine dünne Linie bilden, um nicht zu zeigen (oder besser gesagt hören zu lassen), dass es mir ebenso geht.  
Dieses Mal geht es um Renji.

  
Ich spüre wie sich die Muskulatur in seinem gesamten Körper anspannt, wie er die Füße gegen die Matratze stemmt und dann nach oben in mich stößt.

  
Ich vergrabe die Zähne in meiner Unterlippe, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass ich ihn schmerzhaft in die Brustwarze zwicke.

  
Ich höre ihn angestrengt auflachen, dann ergießt er sich mit einem Mal in mir, die Hände noch immer neben seinem Kopf in die Decke gekrallt.

  
Ich tue es ihm gleich, zur selben Zeit - nein, sogar noch ein bisschen früher.

  
Seine Hüften stottern immer wieder und wieder nach oben und ich lasse ihn machen, sinke erschöpft auf seinen breiten Körper und kann spüren, wie sein Glied in mir weicher wird.

  
Sanft fahre ich mit der Hand über seine Brust und mein Kopf hebt und senkt sich mit jedem seiner Atemzüge mit. Seine Hände liegen noch immer rechts und links neben seinem Kopf und die selbstgemachte Augenbinde ist auch noch an Ort und Stelle, wie ich mit einem kurzen Blick nach oben feststelle.

  
Wie lange wird er so liegen bleiben? Bis er wieder zu Atem gekommen ist, oder bis ich ihm etwas anderes sage? Neugierig lege ich den Kopf zurück auf seine Brust und warte ab.

  
Eine Minute verstreicht und noch eine, sein Atem wird ruhiger, aber er bewegt sich noch immer nicht.

  
Ich warte noch eine Minute, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, zähle unheimlich langsam bis sechszig und dann noch einmal bis dreißig, dann erhebe ich mich ein Stück, spüre wie seine Männlichkeit endgültig aus mir rutscht und küsse ihn. Er erwidert leidenschaftlich, ohne zu zögern - aber seine Hände bleiben links und rechts neben seinem Kopf.

  
"Fass mich an." flüstere ich gegen seine Lippen und ich habe noch nicht einmal den Satz beendet, da sind seine Hände auf jeder zu erreichbaren Stelle meines Körpers - blind, denn die Augenbinde hat er noch immer auf.

  
Sie streichen mit festem Druck über meine Seiten, dann fährt die eine an meinem Rücken wieder herauf, während die andere meinen Hintern zu kneten beginnt (der zugegeben ein wenig schmerzt. Da ist ein kleines Drücken und Ziehen da, aber das ist nicht das erste Mal (und sicher auch nicht das letzte), dass es mir so ergeht).

  
Ich greife fahrig nach seinem Shirt und löse den Knoten an der Seite seines Kopfes, bevor ich es herabziehe und gedankenlos zur Seite schmeiße.  
Er blinzelt kurz im hellen Licht des Zimmers. Die geweiteten Pupillen nehmen beinahe den kompletten Durchmesser seiner Iris ein, ein Anblick, den ich so noch nie gesehen habe. Nicht in diesem Ausmaß.  
Seine Hände fahren immer noch über meinen Körper, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal spüren und mit dem wiedergewonnenen Augenlicht scheint er mich nun ebenfalls einzuverleiben.  
Mein Gesicht endet in seiner Kinngrube und ich greife nach seinen Händen, drücke sie zurück neben seinen Kopf und verschränke unsere Finger miteinander. Ich seufze wohlig und kuschele mich näher an ihn, als ein kalter Schauer über meinen verschwitzten Rücken streicht und mich frösteln lässt.  
Als ich seine Hände dann wieder loslasse, legt er sie nur um meinen Körper, fest, aber gleichzeitig sanft wie nur er das sein kann.  
Weder er noch ich sagen ein Wort, liegen nur stumm aufeinander und lauschen dem Herzschlag des anderen, dem Ticken des Weckers auf Renjis Nachttisch und dem Auto, dass ein paar Stockwerke unter uns die Straße entlang fährt.  
Es war ein ereignisreicher Tag. Sehr ereignisreich.  
Ich schweife ab, zu Gedanken darüber, wie ich genau jetzt vor einer Woche schon aufgegeben habe, was Renji angeht und wie anders es jetzt ist. Dann steht mit einem Mal Byakuya vor uns und zieht sein Katana - nur, dass es kein Katana ist, sondern eine Axt, eine Feuerwehraxt, wie sie in den meisten öffentlichen Gebäuden sicher hinter einer Glasscheibe zu finden ist.  
Als er sich halb umwendet, um mit der Axt auszuholen stelle ich fest, dass Rukia sich an seinem Rücken festklammert, so wie Yachiru das bei Kenpachi macht und als Byakuya dann auch noch lauthals zu lachen beginnt, während er mit der Axt hin und her wirbelt wird mir klar, dass ich wohl träume.  
Unbewusst legt sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, während der skurrile Traum im Nichts verschwindet und zu bleierner Schwärze wird.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitten in der Nacht wache ich mit einem Mal auf, als Renji sich unter mir bewegt. Besser gesagt - fast in der Nacht. Im fernen Westen befindet sich noch ein dunkler Streifen und mit einem Blick auf Renjis Wecker, der sich in meiner Blickrichtung befindet, stelle ich fest, dass wir jetzt gerade zweiundzwanzig Uhr neunundvierzig haben.

  
Obwohl Renji von unten ordentlich Wärme abgibt und mich zudem noch umarmt, ist mir kalt und mein Rücken überzogen von einer Gänsehaut.

  
Vielleicht hat Renji gar nicht geschlafen, vielleicht ist er selbst gerade eben erst aufgewacht, auf jeden Fall bewegt er sich nun und schiebt mich ganz behutsam von sich herab und mit dem Rücken voran aufs Bett.

  
Ich halte die Augen geschlossen, denn Renji hat noch nicht bemerkt, dass ich wach bin und ich will wissen, was er jetzt macht.

  
Erst rutscht er an den Rand des Bettes und setzt sich auf, breitbeinig und nackt und verschlafen und nachdenklich, reibt sich kurz den Sand aus den Augen und bleibt für einen Augenblick so sitzen. Ich betrachte ihn aus beinahe geschlossenen Augen unter meinen Wimpern hindurch.

  
Sein Blick fällt auf mich und er blickt mich lange an, nachdenklich, aber mit einer Sanftheit im Blick, die mir nicht verborgen bleibt.

  
Das Mondlicht beleuchtet Renji, während ich selbst im Schatten bleibe und obwohl er mir ziemlich genau direkt ins Gesicht starrt, bemerkt er noch immer nicht, dass ich wach bin.

  
Mit einem leichten Knarren des Bettes unter ihm und dann des Fußbodens erhebt er sich leise und verlässt den Raum. Im Bad geht das Licht an, dann schließt sich ebendiese Tür und ich kann nur noch entfernt die Klospülung rauschen hören und dann den Wasserhahn.

  
Die Tür geht wieder auf und das Licht aus, dann tapst er in die Küche und macht auch dort das Licht an. Das Knarren des Küchenschranks ist zu vernehmen, dann kann ich auch dort den Wasserhahn hören. Er nimmt sich gerade vermutlich ein Glas Leitungswasser.

  
Das Licht wird dunkler, als er seinen großen Körper davorschiebt und mich betrachtet, im Türrahmen lehnend, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und der Pferdeschwanz noch immer intakt, wenn auch zerzaust.

  
Wie er da so steht, ist er beinahe sogar ein wenig gruselig. Wie ein Stalker. Dann aber leert er nur das Glas Wasser in seiner Hand und verschwindet zurück in der Küche, wo das leere Glas vermutlich ungewaschen in der Spüle landet, wie schon so oft.

  
Noch einmal geht er ins Bad und als er dann wieder ins Zimmer zurückkehrt, hat er einen Lappen in der Hand, den weichen, mit dem er mich schon Anfang der Woche saubergemacht hat.

  
Ich schließe meine Augen komplett, als er sich direkt neben meinen Oberkörper setzt (auf diese Entfernung hätte er sonst sogar in der Dunkelheit gesehen, dass meine Augen geöffnet sind) und kann gerade noch so ein Zucken unterdrücken, als er den Lappen ganz vorsichtig, wie um mich nicht zu wecken, über meine mit angetrocknetem Sperma beschmierte Brust wandern lässt.

  
In kreisenden Bewegungen löst er den Samen von meiner Haut und es fällt mir zugegeben ein wenig schwer, meinen Atem ruhig und gleichmäßig zu lassen. Er wandert weiter an meinem Körper herab und weitet sanft meine Beine, bevor er sich dazwischen kniet.

  
Ich rechne damit, dass er sich nun daran macht, auch meine Männlichkeit zu säubern und spanne leicht meinen Körper an, um darauf vorbereitet zu sein, doch als sich im nächsten Moment ein Finger seinen Weg in mein Innerstes sucht, zucke ich merklich zusammen.

  
Auch Renjis Finger zuckt, doch er beugt sich nur ein Stück vor - ich kann den Luftzug spüren - und presst einen Kuss auf meine Schläfe. "Shhh." flüstert er und "Entschuldige."

  
Ich mime weiterhin den Schlafenden, auch wenn ich spüren kann wie meine Augenlidern ein wenig flattern und mein Atem unruhig wird.

  
Renji bleibt ahnungslos, während er mich mit klinischer Präzision und Vorsicht säubert und schließlich als letztes die Finger um meine verdeckte Eichel legt, um meine Vorhaut zurückzuziehen und sie mit einer sauberen Ecke des Lappens von den letzten Spermaresten zu reinigen.

  
Beinahe hätte meine Männlichkeit gezuckt. Beinahe nur. Die Professionalität, mit der er mich gereinigt hat, hat verhindert, dass ich hart werde. Die Berührungen waren einfach nicht darauf ausgelegt, wenn sie auch noch so intim waren. Ein wenig so wie der Schlag eines Boxers kein sanftes Kribbeln hinterlässt oder die kleinen Hände eines Kindes auf der Haut nicht wehtun.

  
Das Bett senkt sich wieder ein Stück ab, als Renji wieder aufsteht und geht. Macht er das jedes Mal so? Nicht nur nach dem BDSM, sondern... immer? Ich erinnere mich noch daran, wie ich manchmal eingeschlafen bin, in seinen Armen, ähnlich wie dieses Mal und ich eigentlich noch hätte dreckig sein müssen, beschmutzt von meinem Samen (wenn auch nicht von seinem, Kondom sei Dank) und am nächsten Morgen sauber aufgewacht bin.

  
Ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus, während Renji den Lappen saubermacht, sich selbst bei dieser Gelegenheit vermutlich gleich mit und dann zurück kommt, nur noch ein Schatten im Mondlicht, jetzt wo das Licht im Bad nicht mehr scheint.

  
Sanft hebt er mich hoch, so vorsichtig, dass ich vermutlich nicht erwacht wäre, wenn ich tatsächlich noch geschlafen hätte. Umständlich schiebt er mit seinem Fuß die Bettdecke weg und ich kann ihn dabei leise ächzen und wortlos fluchen hören, bevor er mich zurück auf die Matratze legt und die Decke über mich breitet, mich ordentlich darin einpackt und mir dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn gibt.

  
Er greift nach dem Mobiltelefon der Soul Society und überprüft wohl, ob es Hollowaufträge gibt, bevor er es beruhigt wieder zur Seite legt.

  
Ich wundere mich gerade, warum er nicht zu mir ins Bett kommt, da entfernen sich seine Schritte wieder und ich kann hören, wie er in eine Jogginghose steigt und leisen Schrittes zum Tisch geht, dort den Laptop auspackt und in einer der Taschen nach Kopfhörern kramt. Das leise Öffnen der Klettverschlüsse klingt furchtbar laut in der Stille der Nacht und als Renji den Laptop aufklappt und startet, erhellt das grelle Licht den Raum wie eine Sonne, obwohl der Laptop selbst nicht in meine Richtung zeigt.

  
Was hat er jetzt vor? Gut, es ist noch nicht so spät, sechs - nein, jetzt sieben - Minuten nach elf Uhr abends, aber meine Neugier ist geweckt.

  
Renji wartet einen Augenblick bis das Notebook hochgefahren ist, bevor er ein wenig ungelenk das Passwort eintippt, die Kopfhörer anschließt und sie sich dann überzieht.

  
Wieder tippt er etwas ein, mittlerweile im Schneidersitz vor dem Tisch sitzend und betrachtet den Bildschirm angestrengt, ernst und nachdenklich zugleich.

  
Sein Gesicht leuchtet im Schein des Computerlichts und seine Augen huschen von links nach rechts. Er ließt einen Artikel. Über was? Gute Frage - nächste Frage.

  
Wieder tippt er etwas ein. Wieder ließt er etwas. Minutenlang geht das so und obwohl ich eigentlich müde bin, liege ich noch immer wach und schaue ihm zu.

  
Dann wird das grelle Licht ein wenig dumpfer und er lehnt sich ein Stück zurück, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Aus den Kopfhörern kommen nun dumpfe Geräusche. Stimmen. Ein Stöhnen? Schaut er... Pornos? Aber weshalb? Mein Blick wandert zu dem roten Licht des Weckers. Halb zwölf.

  
Zaghaft setze ich mich auf und schäle mich aus der Bettdecke. Renjis Wangen sind leicht gerötet (oder vielleicht liegt es nur an dem Computerlicht), aber er ist fest konzentriert auf das, was er da sieht. Mich hat er noch immer nicht entdeckt.

  
Ich schleiche mich erst zum Fenster und dann seitlich zu ihm hin.

  
Ja, ein Porno, definitiv. Aber nicht solche wie die, die wir damals geschaut haben. Das sind... zwei Kerle. Vermutlich europäisch. Zumindest westlich. Und das ist auch kein normaler Porno. Das ist BDSM.

  
Ein bisschen mehr in die Richtung, wie ich mir das immer vorgestellt habe, das mit dem BDSM.

  
Es ist nicht schwer zu erkennen, wer von den beiden oben ist. Der Kerl mit dem graumelierten, raspelkurzen Haar, dem offenen karierten Hemd mit den hochgekrempelten Ärmeln, das einen deutlichen Bierbauch sehen lässt und der hellbraunen Hose strahlt schon auf die Entfernung und durch das Video hindurch eine stille Dominanz aus, die Renji (noch) fehlt. Außerdem ist der andere Typ gefesselt, dürr, mit dreckig-blondem Haar. Er erinnert mich ein klein wenig an mich selbst.

  
Die beiden befinden sich gerade in einem Keller (oder zumindest in einem Raum ohne Fenster, der so _aussieht_ wie ein Keller), die Wände mauerartig und in der Mitte ein breites Bett mit einer Matratze darauf, aber keiner Decke.

  
Der ältere Mann tippt die gebundenen Fäuste des Jüngeren an und redet etwas, dass ich dank Renjis Kopfhörer nicht verstehe. Er scheint etwas zu erklären, denn er redet mit der Kamera und der junge Kerl schaut entspannt aus, nicht in Schmerzen oder besonders erregt, eher ein wenig... gelangweilt. Aufmerksam, aber gelangweilt, als würde er dieselben Instruktionen schon zum hundertsten Mal hören.

  
Ich schlucke und blicke kurz zwischen dem Bildschirm und Renjis beleuchtetem Gesicht hin und her.

  
Er hat sein Gesicht in der mir zugewandten Hand abgestützt und mich nicht im Blickfeld.

  
Die Kamera zoomt aus dem Bild heraus und mir entkommt ein erschrockenes Ausatmen, meine Knie sind mit einem Mal furchtbar wackelig und ich muss mich hastig an der Wand abstützen, eine Tat, die ein durchaus lautes Geräusch verursacht und Renji erschrocken zusammenzucken lässt.

  
Mein Blick bleibt am Glied des jungen Kerls hängen - oder zumindest von dem, was davon zu sehen ist. Es befindet sich in einer Art... Ich muss blinzeln. Ist das... eine Art Käfig? In mir scheint sich mein Herz zu verkrampfen. So etwas will ich nicht. Der Gedanke allein bereitet mir Unbehagen, nein, mehr als das! Ich glaube mir ist ein wenig übel. Und schwindelig.

  
Ich bin übermüdet, aber mein Körper plant schon seine Flucht.

  
"Ichigo." dringt Renjis Stimme wie von weit weg an meine Ohren. "Du bist ja wach." Mein Blick hängt noch immer am Bildschirm. Renji hat derweil die Kopfhörer runtergezogen, lässt das Video aber weiterlaufen.

  
"Willst du mitschauen?" Nein, will ich nicht. Ich nicke. "Dann komm her." Ich dränge meine Füße, rückwärts zu laufen, einen großen Bogen um den kleinen Tisch zu machen und dann hastig aus der Wohnung zu verschwinden (nackt oder nicht). Langsamen Schrittes laufe ich zu ihm hinüber.

  
Er lehnt sich zurück gegen die Wand, weitet die Beine und klopft auf den freien Platz zwischen ihnen. "Na komm, machs dir bequem." Ich will den Laptop zuknallen und Renji meine Faust ins Gesicht rammen und dann meine Fußballen zwischen seine Beine direkt in seine Kronjuwelen donnern. Auf wackeligen Beinen komme ich näher und setze mich zwischen die seinen. Renji schlingt einen Arm um mein Schlüsselbein und zieht mich näher an seine nackte Brust heran.

  
Die Muskeln in meinem Rücken sind wie eine Stahlwand zwischen ihm und mir. Renji zieht die Kopfhörer heraus und die tiefe, ruhige Stimme des älteren Mannes ist zu hören, in einer Sprache, die vermutlich Englisch ist. Renji scheint ebenso wenig zu verstehen wie ich. Er scheint einzig und allein von Bildern zu lernen.

  
Es beruhigt mich ein wenig, dass ich nicht Renjis Penis in meinem Steißbein spüre, das bedeutet nämlich, dass es ihn selbst nicht sonderlich erregt. Wieso schaut er es dann aber überhaupt an?

  
Nachdenklich und interessiert und mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, als ob er eine Idee hätte.

  
Ich erschauere. Der grauhaarige Mann holt einen weiteren... Käfig hervor und scheint nun zu erklären, was wohin gehört, denn die Kamera zoomt auf ihn und er deutet abwechselnd auf verschiedene kleine Riemchen.

  
Mein Blick landet starr auf der Tastatur des Laptops, meine Finger schließen sich um Renjis Hand, die, die meinen Oberkörper fest umschlungen hält.

  
"R-Renji?" bringe ich hervor. "Hmm?" fragt er abwesend. "Ich..." Ich schlucke. "Ich glaube nicht... dass ich das machen will." Renji hinter mir schnaubt. "Ich auch nicht. Metall. Viel zu unpersönlich. Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee."

  
Mir wird gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Was genau bedeutet das bei Renji? Das Unbehagen bleibt wo es ist, ebenso der Kloß in meinem Hals und die Faust um mein Herz.

  
Was mir aber fast noch ein wenig mehr Angst bereitet ist die Tatsache, dass ich spüren kann wie mein Blut abwärts fließt, wie es sich in meinem Glied sammelt, bis es sich schwer an mein linkes Bein schmiegt.

  
Ich hebe nicht den Blick, zucke aber merklich zusammen, als der junge Kerl im Video mit einem Mal grell aufschreit. Hastig ziehe ich die Luft zwischen meinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen in meine Lunge, die Augen fest geschlossen.

  
Ich spüre Renjis Lippen an meinem Nacken und wie er langsam eine Spur zur Seite meines Halses küsst.

  
Die Finger seiner freien Hand fahren unter mein Kinn, um meinen Kopf ein Stück in den Nacken zu legen. Ich seufze, die Augen noch immer zu, die Ohren verschlossen vor den Vorgängen auf dem Bildschirm.

  
Jetzt weitet er seine Finger, der Daumen in die eine Richtung, die anderen Finger in die andere und fährt damit eine Linie über meinen Hals, wo er seine Hand liegen lässt. Ich schlucke schwer, öffne die Augen einen Spalt breit und blicke an die Decke.

  
Sein Arm um meine Brust sinkt ein Stück herab und ich kickse erschrocken, als seine zweite Hand an meiner Hüfte landet, ohne dass der sanfte Druck an meiner Kehle verschwindet.

  
"Shhh, ganz ruhig." flüstert er nahe meines Ohrs und knabbert leicht an meinem Ohrläppchen. "Alles nur Kidou - sicherer als jedes Seil." Das würde ich ihm augenblicklich glauben - würden sich nicht _Kidou_ , _sicher_ und _Renji_ im selben Satz befinden.

  
Trotzdem fühle ich mich... sicher bei Renji. Nicht unbedingt, was das Kidou angeht, aber zumindest mit Renji selbst.

  
Mein Körper entspannt sich ein Stück weit, die harten Muskeln in meinem Rücken lockern sich so ruckartig, dass ich mit einem Mal nahezu in Renji hinein sinke. Ich seufze leise, während seine Zunge nun die Kontur meines Ohrs nachfährt. Sein einer Arm hält mich noch immer fest - der andere wandert langsam tiefer.

  
Ein einzelner Finger fährt die Länge meiner Erektion entlang und es fühlt sich an wie ein Stromschlag. (Wenn er wieder irgendwelche Kidou-Sachen macht, könnte es sich dabei sogar _tatsächlich_ um einen Stromschlag handeln.)

  
Spontan greift er nach meinen beiden Händen und legt sie auf seine Knie. "Lass die da liegen." haucht er in mein Ohr. Ich schlucke. Das ist dann wohl die Revanche für vorhin.

  
Unbewusst klammere ich mich an seinen bedeckten Knien fest, während seine Hände wieder auf Wanderschaft gehen.

  
Nein, ich muss mich korrigieren, sie _wandern_ nicht, sie begeben sich ohne Umschweife zu meiner Erektion, die zwischen meiner Vorhaut hervorschauende Eichel blassblau-rot im grellen Licht des Notebooks. Ich kann eine Vene an der Unterseite pochen spüren und wie Renji sein Kinn auf meine Schulter legt, um einen besseren Blick auf mein bestes Stück zu haben, als wäre es ein Kunstwerk.

  
Es ist ruhig im Raum, von meinem viel zu lauten Atem einmal abgesehen. Wann genau hat er das Video gestoppt? Ich habe keine Ahnung.

  
Mit der einen Hand beginnt er seine Hand locker an meinem Glied auf und ab wandern zu lassen, die andere hat er so zwischen meine Hoden und den Penis geschoben, dass er in einem Winkel absteht, in dem Renji ihn besser erreichen kann.

  
Eine Minute vergeht und dann noch eine, in der er nichts anderes tut, als seine Hand an meinem Glied auf und wieder ab wandern zu lassen. Er ignoriert meine Eichel, meine Kronjuwelen und die Tatsache, dass sein Griff viel zu leicht ist, dass meine Hände auf seinen Knien zucken und mein Atem immer schwerer geht - nicht wegen des Kidous. Das schmiegt sich einfach nur um meinen Hals wie ein Seidenband und scheint sich mit jedem hastigen Atemzug auszudehnen und wieder ein Stück zusammenzuziehen, wenn ich wieder ausatme.

  
Mein Glied scheint schwerer zu werden. Langsam, aber stetig. Zaghaft werfe ich einen Blick hinab und sehe erst einmal nichts besonderes, bis mir nach Renjis nächster Handbewegung auffällt, dass... Fäden sich um meine Männlichkeit winden, dünn, unscheinbar, durchsichtig, im hellen Laptop-Licht blau schimmernd. Wie ein Muster schlingen sie sich um mein Glied und finden ihren Ursprung... ich blinzle. In den Fingern von Renjis anderen Hand, die scheinbar unschuldig noch immer zwischen Hoden und Penis liegt.

  
Ein Wimmern entkommt mir und Gänsehaut breitet sich über meinen nackten Körper. Diese Fäden. Wozu sind sie da? Was machen sie? Vorerst gar nichts, sind einfach nur da und schlingen sich sanft (sanft, nicht fest) um die empfindliche Haut.

  
Ich meine sehen zu können, wie sie sich bewegen und erschauere, während Renjis Hand weiter mit sanftem Druck über mein Glied fährt.

  
Zu viel. Ein gutes viel, aber zu viel. Grün. Leuchtendes Blattgrün. Meine Hüften bewegen sich in kleinen Stößen in Richtung seiner Hand. Es ist gut und seltsam und geil und verstörend und ich weiß noch immer nicht, was genau er damit bezweckt.

  
Ich kenne Kidou bisher als etwas, dass einen fesselt. Oder einem ins Gesicht explodiert. _Das..._ Das kann ich irgendwie nirgendwo einordnen. Während Renjis Hand geduldig weiter auf und ab fährt, bewegt sich seine zweite nun unerwartet und ich spüre seinen Zeigefinger auf meiner Spitze und wie er mit ihm sanft und rhythmisch gegen den schmalen Spalt tippt.

  
Ich japse auf. Meine Männlichkeit scheint in Flammen zu stehen. Nicht wegen dem Kidou-Dings, sondern weil ich zuvor so unter Anspannung gestanden habe, das die neue Berührung an Überstimulation grenzt.

  
Meine Nägel sind kurz, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Renji sie überdeutlich auf seinen Oberschenkeln spüren kann, auch durch seine Hose hindurch.

  
Ich sacke ein Stück nach vorn, während meine Hüften sich hastig in seine Richtung recken.

  
"Na, wirst du gleich kommen?" erklingt Renjis heisere Stimme an meinem Ohr, aber ich bringe nur ein Krächzen hervor. "Na los." ermutigt er mich, das Tippen gegen meine Eichel stoppt und stattdessen fahren seine Finger, startend an meiner Wurzel, links und rechts neben der Vene auf der Unterseite plaziert, bis zur Eichel.

  
Ein Schaudern und ein Stöhnen entkommen mir und ich spüre, wie sich meine Hoden zusammenziehen.

  
Ich zerreiße beinahe seine Jogginghose, so fest kralle ich mich an ihm fest, während ich... _nicht_ komme. Ein Heulen entkommt mir und ich donnere den Kopf nach hinten, gegen seine Schulter (die wird er morgen definitiv spüren).

  
Mit einem verschwommenen Blick nach unten stelle ich fest, dass die dünnen Schnüre gar nicht mehr so unscheinbar sind wie zuvor. Sie scheinen sich versteift zu haben, halten mein Glied aufrecht aber gleichzeitig auch meinen Samen in meinen Hoden.

  
Ich versuche Renjis Namen zu nennen, aber meine Lippen bewegen sich nur lautlos und Renji windet sich geschickt aus meinen Armen heraus. "Ich weiß schon. Ist echt komisch, nicht wahr?! Lassen wir das lieber, wenn das nicht so dein Ding ist."

  
Entgegen seiner Worte ist er gar nicht so unsicher wie er tut. Hinterlistig und durchtrieben trifft es eher. Ein selbstsicheres, feines Grinsen auf den Lippen, dass er nicht unterdrücken kann und vollkommen siegessicher. Renji. So wie ich ihn kenne.

  
Dafür ich nicht so, wie ich mich kenne. Natürlich sind meine Hände von seinen Knien gerutscht, als er hinter mir hervorgekrochen ist und da ich das als Aufforderung sehe, die Hände wieder benutzen zu können, tue ich das auch direkt und greife nach seinem Hosenbein.

  
"Nicht. Wag es nicht... jetzt zu gehen." Renji blickt übertrieben nachdenklich zu mir herab, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken. Wehe ihm. Wehe.

  
Er tritt einen Schritt näher an mich heran und mein Blick, der bis eben noch starr auf sein Gesicht gerichtet war, bleibt an der deutlich sichtbaren Beule in seiner Hose hängen, die ich zuvor gar nicht wahrgenommen habe, so eingenommen war ich von meiner eigenen Erregung (die übrigens kein Stück gewichen ist, höchstens noch drängender und hartnäckiger geworden ist).

  
"Was willst du?" fragt er mich. "Kommen. Ich will... zum Orgasmus kommen." bitte ich, mein Blick wieder in seinen dunklen Augen.

  
Er nickt und kniet sich vor mich. Etwas wie Verständnis im Blick. "Dann fass dich an." sagt er sanft, aber mit einer... Verschlagenheit in der Stimme, die mir Gänsehaut beschert. Zaghaft - immer noch den Haken an der Sache suchend - führe ich meine Hand zwischen meine Beine, den Blick nicht von Renjis Gesicht nehmend.

  
Zögernd umfasse ich mein Glied. Ich kann die Kidou-Schnüre nicht spüren. Ich _sehe_ sie, sie sind _da_ , aber ich kann sie nicht fühlen.

  
Den Blick mittlerweile fest auf meine Männlichkeit gerichtet, fahre ich mit meiner Hand an ihr auf und ab. Wozu denn? So kann ich doch sowieso nicht kommen, nicht mit Renjis Kidou an Ort und Stelle. Das dürfte dann wohl der Haken gewesen sein.

  
Dennoch kann ich mich nicht zurückhalten. Mein Griff wird fester und ich nehme die andere Hand hinzu, um meine Finger über meine Eichel wandern zu lassen, die im Schein des Computers feucht glänzt.

  
Obwohl es nur meine eigene ist, fühlt es sich an wie der Himmel. Die Augen halb geschlossen werden meine Bewegungen schneller. Ein dunkles Ächzen ertönt und als ich mein Augenmerk für einen Moment wieder auf Renji richte, stelle ich fest, dass er eine Hand in seiner Hose hat und mich hungrig betrachtet.

  
Meine Wangen werden rot (oder wie ich befürchte: _noch_ röter), aber meine Aufmerksamkeit wandert schnell wieder zu meinem besten Stück, denn ich spüre schon wieder, wie sich der Orgasmus - erneut - anbahnt. 

  
Kurz hält meine Hand inne.

  
Wahrscheinlich werde ich wieder nicht kommen können. Wegen Renjis Kidou. Ich schlucke, dann ist der Gedanke auch schon Vergangenheit und ich höre mich selbst mit jeder Bewegung meiner Hand dumpf aufstöhnen. Renjis eigene Hand wird schneller, sein Blick ein wenig verhangen und stumpf, während er seine Augen über meinen Körper gleiten lässt, hin und her zwischen meinem Glied und meinem Gesicht.

  
Wieder ziehen sich meine Hoden zusammen - und wieder komme ich nicht. Ein Schluchzen entkommt mir. Renji hat derweil inne gehalten (aus Solidarität vielleicht?) und blickt mich fasziniert an. Zumindest er scheint seine eigene Erregung für den Moment vergessen oder verdrängt zu haben (verfluchter Glückspilz).

  
Er nimmt die Hand aus der Hose und umfasst meine Schultern mit seinen Händen. "Komm schon, versuch es noch einmal." spornt er mich an und drückt meine Schultern, ein ehrgeiziges Funkeln in den dunklen Augen.

  
"Geht... nicht..." flüstere ich erschöpft, lasse meine Hand aber dennoch wieder zu meinem Glied wandern und fahre träge daran auf und ab. Eine Hand wandert an meine Wange.

  
"Du schaffst das!" nickt er mir zu und presst einen Kuss auf meine Stirn, bevor er seine zweite Hand wieder in seine eigene Hose schiebt.

  
Ich lehne mich erst zaghaft, dann mit mehr Gewicht gegen seine starke Hand und meine Augen schließen sich für einen Augenblick. Seine Anwesenheit gibt mir Kraft (dass er Schuld an meiner jetzigen Lage ist, daran denke ich im Moment überhaupt nicht) und die Bewegungen meiner Hand werden wieder schneller und kräftiger, bis ich wieder schwer am atmen bin. 

  
Oh verdammt, ich will doch nur kommen. Was muss ich nur dafür machen?

  
"Einfach nicht aufhören." ertönt Renjis heisere Stimme. "Habe ich laut gedacht?" krächze ich und er nickt. Das sollte ich mir auf jeden Fall abgewöhnen. Meine Hand wird schwer, mein _ganzer Körper_ wird schwer, doch ich mache verbissen weiter. Mein Glied schmerzt von den Bewegungen meiner Hand und meine Hoden schmerzen, weil sie voll sind und all den Samen nicht loswerden, sogar meine Hand schmerzt und mein verkrampfter Rücken.

  
Die Laute, die mir entkommen, werden wieder drängender und kurz bevor ich _wieder_ nicht kommen kann, entfernt Renji die Hand aus seiner Hose und schlingt sie stattdessen um mein Glied. Seine Hand ist so ganz anders als meine eigene Hand, die mich letztendlich nur langsam und schwerfällig befriedigt hat, denn seine Bewegungen sind so wie gewöhnlich, etwas zu schnell, etwas zu fest und ich weiß nicht, wie ich dorthin gelangt bin, aber meine Stirn lehnt momentan an seiner Schulter, eine Hand habe ich in seine andere Schulter gekrallt und als seine zweite Hand mit einem Mal meine Hoden hin und her wiegt und vorsichtig massiert, explodiert etwas in mir.

  
Ich höre noch wie ein Schrei verhallt, dann ist da plötzlich für eine ewig lange Sekunde gar nichts mehr und als ich die Augen öffne, liege ich halb auf der Seite und halb auf dem Rücken und starre an die Decke.

  
Lange Spritzspuren weißen Spermas zieren meinen Körper und ich kann spüren, wie es langsam und zäh an mir herabfließt.

  
Ich zittere am ganzen Leib und fühle mich furchtbar müde und glücklich gleichzeitig. Mein Penis fühlt sich ein wenig seltsam an. Ein wenig so... als hätte er Muskelkater. (Ob das überhaupt möglich ist?)

  
Dann driftet Renji in meinen Fokus und hilft mir stumm, mich wieder aufzusetzen. Ich sehe im grellen Schein des Laptops die Besorgnis in seinen Augen, doch er sagt nichts, hält sich zurück.

  
Ich bin ihm dankbar dafür. "Wie lang war ich weg?" frage ich ihn, meine Stimme ein wenig schleppend. "Nur für einen Moment." antwortet er und ich atme beruhigt aus und lehne mich an ihn, als er mich an sich zieht.

  
Mein Blick wandert auf das gestoppte Video.

  
Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Ich bin verrückt... Aber ich glaube, dass ich das nochmal machen will. Irgendwann. Nicht jetzt. Ich fürchte sonst würde mir der Schwanz abfallen."

  
Er kichert. "So eine dreckige Ausdrucksweise heute." 

  
Ich werde rot und merke erst jetzt, was ich da von mir gebe. "Steht dir." schnurrt er mir ins Ohr.

  
"Unsinn." gebe ich scharf zurück und versuche, ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf zu geben, doch er weicht nur lachend ein Stück aus.

  
"Was hältst du von einer Dusche?" fragt er und ich nicke. "Kommst du danach zu mir ins Bett?" "Klar." antwortet er sanft.

  
Dann hilft er mir auf die Beine.

  
Wir schlafen lange bis in den nächsten Morgen hinein.

  
Mitten in der Nacht bekomme ich noch mit, wie Renji noch einmal kurz das Bett verlässt, als das Soul Society Handy klingelt, um sich um einen Hollow zu kümmern. Der Gigai bleibt wo er ist, aber er fühlt sich ein wenig... unecht an, obwohl sich die Ersatzseele darin befindet und sich schlafend stellt.

  
Mit geschlossenen Augen, aber wach, bleibe ich so noch eine Weile lang liegen, bis Renji wieder zurückkehrt (Geister und Shinigami sehen oder nicht - ich erkenne trotzdem noch, wer sich in Renjis Gigai aufhält).

  
Aufwachen tue ich von einem Kuss auf den Mund. Unser Frühstück besteht aus Cornflakes mit Milch und einem starken Kaffee. Dann schauen wir uns einen Film auf dem Laptop an (kein Porno, sondern ein von Renji neugekaufter Actionfilm. Es scheint so etwas wie ein Hobby für ihn zu sein und die Filme im Schrank mehren sich unkontrolliert). Schließlich haben wir eine Art Bootcamp. Wer kann die meisten Liegestützen machen, wer am schnellsten laufen, wer am längsten im Handstand bleiben?

  
Mein ganzer Körper schmerzt danach, jeder Muskel in mir protestiert, aber es tut gut, solche _normalen_ Dinge zu tun.

  
Zum _Mittagessen_ führt er mich aus - nur zum nächsten Ramenstand, aber wir sind hungrig und die Ramen sehr gut. Danach treffen wir auf Keigo und Mizuiro und lassen und zum Bowlen mitschleifen und als wir wieder zu Renji nach Hause kommen, ist es schon beinahe wieder spät. Ich zwinge mich zu ein paar Schulaufgaben, während mein Freund mir interessiert über die Schulter blickt und immer wieder seinen Senf dazugeben muss.

  
Wir lassen den Tag ausklingen, indem wir im Bett liegen und uns gegenseitig einen runterholen, im Dunkeln auf der Seite liegend, die Lippen nahezu aneinandergeklebt und mit den Händen auf dem Körper des jeweils anderen.


	9. Chapter 9

Der Sonntag beginnt ein wenig früher - zumindest für Renji. Ich nehme an, dass er in den frühen Morgenstunden einen Hollow-Auftrag hatte (ich glaube, sein Handy klingeln gehört zu haben), aber er ist nicht wieder zu mir ins Bett gekommen. Stattdessen war er erst eine Weile in der Küche und dann eine Weile im Bad und als er wieder zurückgekommen ist und ein Kästchen in der großen Tüte in der Ecke versteckt hat, habe ich gemerkt wie mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt.

  
Was die Tüte angeht: Da habe ich übrigens immer noch keinen Blick hinein gewagt. Nicht, weil Renji es mir verboten hätte oder mir mit irgendetwas gedroht hätte oder so - nein, ein Teil von mir will sich überraschen lassen (oder zumindest Renji die Überraschung nicht verderben) und ein anderer Teil von mir fürchtet, dass ich den Rückzug antrete, falls ich etwas sehen sollte was mir nicht gefällt, so wie bei dem käfigartigen Ding aus dem Video.

  
"Was wird das?" frage ich ihn, noch ein wenig verschlafen. Er grinst ein wenig schief. "Warte noch..." Er wirft einen Blick auf den Wecker neben dem Bett. "...eine Stunde oder so, dann wirst du es erfahren."

  
"Hmm..." grummele ich. "Ist recht, dann können wir in der Zeit ja was essen." stimme ich zu. Renjis Grinsen weicht. "Ich... bin mir nicht sicher ob das eine gute Idee ist." Ich blinzle kurz. "Aber ich habe Hunger. Und in einer Stunde noch mehr!"

  
"Hmm... ja, macht Sinn." murmelt er und reibt sich nachdenklich den Nacken. "Warte kurz da." weist er mich an und deutet vielsagend auf das Bett. Ich befinde mich gerade noch inmitten von diesem, bleibe aber brav am Rand sitzen, als Renji geht (sich den Zeh am Schrank anhaut) und in der Küche verschwindet.

  
Es vergehen keine zwei Minuten, da kommt er auch schon wieder zurück, einen triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck herumtragend.

  
"Alles klar, die Stunde fällt weg." "Prima, dann können wir ja doch essen gehen." Wieder hält er inne. "Nein, können wir nicht." stellt er fest und kommt forschen Schrittes auf mich zu.

  
Ich will gerade in eine Diskussion mit ihm verfallen (mein verschlafenes Gehirn hat noch gar nicht verstanden, was Renji eigentlich mit mir vorhat), da steht er auch schon vor mir und zieht mir ruckartig das T-Shirt aus, das ich zum Schlafen getragen habe, stößt mich zurück aufs Bett und entfernt mit einer fließenden Bewegung meine Boxershorts.

  
Ein zittriges Ausatmen entkommt mir. Ich kenne dieses Drängen, diese Dominanz von den letzten beiden Malen. Dreimal. Kann man Freitagnacht vor dem Computer auch als BDSM bezeichnen? (Natürlich kann man das, antwortet mir mein Gehirn auch schon prompt.)

  
"Rutsch nach oben." befielt er mir und ich habe es mit einem Mal furchtbar eilig, der Anweisung zu folgen. "Gut. Jetzt bleib da liegen."

  
Ich rühre mich nicht, folge seinen Aktionen nur noch mit den Augen, als er sich das Tanktop über den Kopf und die Hose von den Hüften zieht und nur noch in Pant vor mir stehen bleibt. Er kommt zu mir aufs Bett geklettert und legt seine Finger um meine Handgelenke, während er sich zu mir herabbeugt, um einen Kuss auf meinen Mund zu pressen. Ich verstehe erst, als er meine Hände zurück legt, links und rechts neben meinen Körper, ein wenig abgespreizt, denn als ich die Arme nach ihm ausstrecken will, um sie um seinen Hals zu schlingen, stelle ich fest, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen lassen.

  
Kurz steigt Panik in mir auf, dann bemerke ich an ihnen dieselben durchsichtigen Fäden wie vor zwei Nächten um mein Gemächt herum. Nur, dass sie nicht durchsichtig sind, nicht wirklich. Sie haben einen goldenen Schimmer in sich und schmiegen sich um meine Handgelenke wie Armreifen, nur ein bisschen enger und - auf welche Weise auch immer - äußerst effektiv an das Bett unter mir.

  
Mit einem nur wenig unterdrückten Kichern fährt Renji über meine Arme und für einen Augenblick fürchte ich, dass er das Kidou dort weiterführen wird - Fehlanzeige.

  
"Keine Sorge, dir passiert nichts." beruhigt er mich und ich nicke, ein wenig atemlos von unserem Kuss. Das nichts passiert, das weiß ich schon. Gestern morgend stand ich nämlich ein paar Minuten lang im Bad und habe mein bestes Stück inspiziert, ob dem kleinen Ichigo auch ja nichts passiert ist. Nichts. Gar nichts. Keine Abdrücke. Keine Schmerzen. Ich schätze das Seil ist gefährlicher.

  
Ein wenig unzeremonieller beugt er sich zu meinen Fußgelenken herab und wiederholt die Aktion, spreizt meine Beine ein ganzes Stück und legt meine Füße zurecht und wieder bin ich nicht dazu in der Lage, mich zu bewegen. Das beunruhigt mich sonst immer ein wenig, aber hier mit Renji ist es eine angenehme Aufregung, gemischt mit meinem Vertrauen zu ihm und so grinse ich nur frech, während er zufrieden auf mich herab blickt.

  
"Okay, jetzt musst du einen Augenblick lang warten." Er erhebt sich und mein Grinsen schwindet für einen Moment und macht Unruhe Platz. Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut daran, was passiert ist, als er mich das letzte Mal _für einen Augenblick_ allein und gefesselt gelassen hat.

  
"Keine Sorge." Er klopft sich selbst gegen die Brust. "Der bleibt angezogen." Erleichtert lehne ich den Kopf wieder zurück gegen das Kissen unter mir und warte geduldig, bis Renji das Kästchen aus der großen Tüte holt, es so nah und gleichzeitig unerreichbar auf den Nachttisch abstellt und in die Küche geht, um von dort etwas zu holen.

  
Ich verrenke mir fast den Hals um zu sehen, um was es sich dabei handelt. Mir läuft ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken und ich spüre wie Gänsehaut sich über meinen Körper zieht, allein bei dem Anblick dessen vor mir.

  
Eiswürfel. Ich habe mal... von Sexspielchen mit den Dingern gehört, kann mir darunter aber ehrlich gesagt nicht viel vorstellen. Allerdings weiß ich, wie sich Eiswürfel anfühlen. Und wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie sie sich an den _empfindlichen_ Stellen meines Körpers anfühlen... Ich schlucke trocken. Nein, lieber nicht daran denken, sonst komme ich noch hier und jetzt, von dem Gedanken allein.

  
Renji hat derweil einen wissenden Blick auf meine Erektion geworfen und stellt das Förmchen mit dem Dutzend Würfelchen neben das Holzkästchen.

  
"Aber nicht doch, wir wollen uns doch ein wenig Zeit lassen, meinst du nicht auch?" fragt er mich mit einem schiefen Grinsen und führt seine Hand einmal über mein Glied und die andere sanft über meine Schläfen und die Augenlider, beides ganz langsam nur, und als er sie wieder von mir nimmt, führen auch wieder um meine Erektion dieselben Schnüre von Freitagnacht, nicht erspürbar, aber später die Hölle auf Erden.

  
Die Müdigkeit ist wie weggeblasen. Dafür klopft mir mein Herz bis zum Hals und meine Männlichkeit pocht gleich fleißig mit und dabei haben wir noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen.

  
"Was hast du... mit denen vor?" frage ich mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung der Eiswürfel. "Oh, das wirst du schon sehen." antwortet er geheimnisvoll. "Aber die sind momentan eh unwichtig." Ich ziehe leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Schmelzen die nicht?"

  
Renji blinzelt mich an, als hätte er daran nicht gedacht. (Gut möglich, dass er es tatsächlich nicht hat.) Wortlos greift er nach der Form und löst eines der Eisstücke umständlich.

  
"Streck die Zunge raus." sagt er und ich folge der Aufforderung. "Na, kalt genug?" fragt er mich, während er den Würfel langsam über meine Zunge bis zu deren Spitze gleiten lässt.

  
Ein Schauer jagt über meinen Rücken und ich kann spüren, wie meine Zunge zu zittern beginnt und Gänsehaut sich über meinen Körper legt.

  
Er grinst wissend und lässt den kalten Würfel langsam über meinen Hals nach unten wandern, der Schlagader entlang, die unter dem sanften Druck zu pulsieren scheint. Das Stück gefrorenes Wasser wandert weiter über meine Brust, hält an meinen Brustwarzen inne (was mir ein gepresstes Wimmern entweichen lässt), bevor er das durch meine Körperwärme kleingewordene Eisstückchen herunter zu meinem Bauchnabel führt, wo er es einfach liegen lässt.

  
Dann lehnt er sich ein Stück zurück und betrachtet fasziniert, wie das Eis langsam wieder zu Wasser wird, das erst die Mulde meines Bauchnabels füllt und dann links und rechts an meinen Seiten herabläuft, was mich immer wieder zusammenzucken lässt.

  
Erst habe ich noch versucht, den Kopf zu heben und dem Wasser zuzusehen, mittlerweile liegt mein Kopf aber wieder auf dem Kissen und die Augen habe ich zu.

  
Mit kalten Fingern streicht Renji mir über die Hüften und krault dann sanft den Ansatz meines hochaufgerichteten besten Stücks.

  
Mein Atem entkommt mit einem lauten Zischen, doch Renji hat sich schon wieder zum Nachttisch herüber gebeugt, um einen weiteren Eiswürfel zu lösen.

  
Ich schaue zu, wie erst einmal gar nichts passiert. Er umschließt den Würfel mit der Faust und hält diese über die Form. Es vergeht eine Minute und dann noch eine, während das Wasser zwischen seinen Fingern hervortropft und ich betrachte fasziniert, wie sich auch auf seinen Unterarmen Gänsehaut bildet. Unbewusst lecke ich mir über die Unterlippe und folge ihm mit dem Blick, als er sich wieder über mich beugt und seine Lippen auf die meinen legt. Ich erwidere den Kuss sanft, entspannt.

  
"Aaaaah!" entkommt mir ein Aufschrei, als sich Renjis eiskalte Hand um mein Glied legt und daran auf und ab fährt.

  
Obwohl seine warme Brust auf meiner liegt, ist mir in der Lendengegend furchtbar kalt und ich spüre mein Glied zucken, weniger vor Erregung als vor Kälte und dem Versuch, sich Renjis Griff zu entwinden.

  
Ich muss den Kuss unterbrechen und mich auf meinen hastigen Atem konzentrieren, (ein und wieder aus, ein und wieder aus) und darauf, meinen Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich fühle mich ein wenig benebelt, so, als würde mir Luft fehlen.

  
"Zu viel?" fragt er mich, die Hand von mir nehmend. Ich nicke mit halb geschlossenen Augen. "Nur... einen Augenblick." flüstere ich zurück und er nickt ebenfalls und fährt stattdessen mit seiner warmen Hand, über den Arm, den er erreichen kann.

  
Er liegt komplett auf mir, sein warmer Bauch auf meinem nicht ganz so warmen, sein verhülltes Glied an meinem. Sanft lasse ich die Hüften ein wenig kreisen, erst unbewusst und dann, als ich merke was ich da tue, ein wenig intensiver. Am liebsten würde ich die Beine um seine Hüften schlingen, doch die sind zur Untätigkeit verdammt.

  
"Na, wieder warm?" fragt er mich. "Ja." nicke ich ein wenig heiser und er grinst und kniet sich wieder über mich. Seine Finger fahren wieder über meinen Arm. Dieses Mal der andere Arm. Und seine anderen Finger. Die kalten Finger. Die kalte Spur, die er auf meiner Haut hinterlässt bringt wieder Gänsehaut hervor und sein Grinsen wird feixend und auch eine Spur gemein.

  
"Bist du dir da sicher?" fragt er mich und ich brauche einen Moment um mich an seine vorherigen Worte zu erinnern und er wertet mein Schweigen als _Nein_.

  
"Wir sollten schauen, dass dir wieder _richtig_ warm wird." stellt er fest und greift nach dem Kästchen auf dem Nachttisch, dass er heute morgen in der Tüte versteckt hat.

  
"Was ist das?" frage ich und sein Grinsen wird noch eine Spur breiter. "Heute sind wir aber ungeduldig."

  
Er sitzt aufrecht und hält das Kästchen auf seiner Brusthöhe, während er es aufmacht, sodass ich noch immer nicht sehen kann, was sich darin befindet.

  
"Mach die Augen zu." befielt er sanft und obwohl ein wenig unruhig, folge ich der Aufforderung und presse die Lider aufeinander.

  
Ich spüre seine Finger auf meinen Arm und wie sie darüber fahren, dann, wie sie meine Haut am Unterarm ein Stück zusammenpressen und zucke dann zusammen, als mich etwas in den Unterarm kneift.

  
"Schau hin." erlaubt er mir und ich reiße die Augen auf und blicke an meinem Arm hinab.

  
"Eine... Wäscheklammer?" frage ich ein wenig ungläubig. Er nickt. "Gut erkannt. Tuts weh?" Zögernd schüttle ich den Kopf. "Nicht wirklich." Er kichert, ein Funkeln in seinen dunklen Augen.

  
"Guuut." grinst er und schnippt gegen den hölzernen Wäschehalter. Wieder zucke ich zusammen, dann nimmt er das Ding auch schon ab und fährt mit seinem Daumen über die entstandenen Abdrücke.

  
Er beugt sich zu mir herab und vereint unsere Lippen miteinander. Gierig erwidere ich den Kuss und seufze wohlig auf, als er meine Brustwarzen zu stimulieren beginnt.

  
Ich bin noch zu schlaftrunken um zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen und als ein kurzer Schmerz meine rechte Brustwarze durchzieht, verstehe ich erst nicht, wie es dazu gekommen ist.

  
Ich entferne mich von Renjis Lippen und blicke an mir herab. Ich kann ihn grinsen _hören_ und er umfährt sanft meine Brust, da, wo die bösen Greifer der Wäscheklammer meine Brustwarze umschließen. Der Schmerz ist nicht weiter schlimm. Dumpf. Es pocht ein wenig. Aber es ist... unangenehm. Gepaart mit Renjis sadistischem Blick verheißt sein neues Spielzeug nichts gutes.

  
Er leckt erst sich selbst über die Lippen und beugt sich dann herab, um eine feuchte Spur um meine malträtierte Brustwarze herum zu lecken. Ich erschauere, meiner Kehle entkommt ein Keuchen.

  
Am liebsten würde ich meine Hände in seinem langen Haar vergraben, doch wieder muss ich feststellen, dass sie zur Untätigkeit verdammt sind.

  
Ich wimmere, als Renji mit der Zunge gegen die Wäscheklammer drückt und sie hin und her bewegt und das dumpfe Pochen zu einem schmerzhaften Ziehen wird.

  
"Verflucht... seist du." presse ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und spüre, wie sich ein Tropfen an Präejakulat an meiner Eichel sammelt.

  
Ich winde mich unter ihm, versuche mich an seinem Körper zu reiben, doch er behält seinen Unterkörper fürsorglich außerhalb meiner Reichweite.

  
Er knabbert leicht an dem mittlerweile sicherlich geröteten Fleisch und fragt mich beiläufig: "Farbe?" "G-Grün." antworte ich ihm gepresst, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

  
Es tut weh. Aber es ist ein gutes wehtun. Etwas das - wie Renji schon richtig erkannt hat - mich anturnt.

  
Er führt eine Hand zwischen meine Beine, ein Stück tiefer und reibt mit seinem Daumen über meinen Eingang. Ein Japsen entkommt mir, während er mit der anderen Hand neben sich greift und eine weitere Klammer aus der Box holt. Er lässt sie mit einem quietschenden Geräusch auf und wieder zu schnappen und ich zucke bei dem Laut zusammen. Er grinst mich von unten her an, nimmt den Finger wieder von meinem Eingang und kneift stattdessen meine zweite Brustwarze zusammen, um die zweite Wäscheklammer um sie zu legen.

  
Wieder durchzieht ein dumpfer Schmerz meinen Körper, ausgehend von meiner Brust und ich stöhne auf und versuche verzweifelt, mich an etwas zu reiben.

  
Kurz wechselt er die Brustwarzen und liebkost nun auch die zweite mit seinem Mund. Seine linke Hand ist wieder zwischen meinen geweiteten Beinen und fährt gekonnt über meine Rosette.

  
Dann lässt er von mir ab. Komplett. Setzt sich zurück und schaut mich mit Feuer in den verhangenen Augen an. "Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie du gerade aussiehst." flüstert er und ich blinzle angestrengt. "Wie denn?" presse ich hervor und seine Augen leuchten auf und er greift in die Schublade seines Nachttisches, schmeißt erst eine Tube Gleitgel aufs Bett und holt dann einen Taschenspiegel hervor, etwas kleiner als seine Hand, den er mir kurzerhand vors Gesicht hält.

  
Ich schlucke und kann sehen, wie sich dabei mein Kehlkopf bewegt.

  
Meine Lippen sind gerötet und glänzen feucht. Mein Haar klebt an meiner Stirn und die Haut an meinen Wangen ist rosarot. Meine Augen sind feucht, meine Pupillen geweitet. Der Spiegel beschlägt mit jedem hastigen Atemzug mehr und er nimmt ihn weg, legt ihn zurück auf den Nachttisch und beugt sich wieder halb über mich, um mit einer vorsichtigen, aber schnellen Bewegung die erste Wäscheklammer zu lösen.

  
Ein Schrei entkommt mir, als wieder Blut durch meine Brustwarze fließt und Renji beugt sich tiefer herab, presst sanft seine Zunge gegen den misshandelten Körperteil und knetet dabei meine Brust.

  
Es kribelt und sticht gleichermaßen und als Renji neben das Bett greift, um sich einen weiteren, schon leicht angeschmolzenen Eiswürfel zu schnappen und ihn dann gegen meine Brustwarze presst, macht es das nicht besser.

  
Seine Zunge ist immer noch da, leckt das schmelzende Wasser auf und dann, als der Würfel sich aufgelöst hat, eine Spur zu meiner zweiten Brustwarze, nutzt seine Zähne, um die Klammer zu öffnen und presst sogleich seine kalte Zunge gegen die Abdrücke, die die Klammer hinterlassen hat.

  
Ein Keuchen entkommt mir und ich spüre, wie ein Schweißtropfen an meiner Schläfe herab rinnt.

  
Ich vernehme ein Klacken und stelle mit einem Blick unter halbgeschlossenen Augenlidern fest, dass Renji die Tube Gleitgel geöffnet hat und einen ordentlichen Klecks auf seinen Fingern verteilt hat.

  
Ein vorfreudiges Stöhnen entweicht mir und tatsächlich spüre ich im nächsten Moment auch schon seine Finger an meinem Eingang. Er neckt mich nicht wieder, sondern schiebt nur methodisch die Finger in mich, einen, zwei, einen dritten und bewegt sie erst in langsamen, dann heftigeren Stößen in mich,  
"Was würdest du jetzt machen," fragt er mich, "wenn du eine Hand frei hättest?" Mir schwirrt der Kopf. Ich will jetzt so viele Dinge machen. Den Arm um ihn schlingen. Ihn zu mir herunter ziehen und küssen. Meine Brust kratzen, bis das stechen aufhört. Mein Glied anfassen. Ihn anfassen.

  
Über meine Lippen ist kein Wort gekommen, aber meine Augen müssen für mich geantwortet haben. Seine Finger fahren komplizierte Muster über meine linke Hand, dann umfasst er mein Handgelenk. Ich bewege meine Finger - es geht. Ich atme tief aus, versuche aber nicht, mich seinem Griff zu entwinden.

  
Er führt meine Hand zwischen meine Beine, wo sich seine Finger noch immer in meinem Körper befinden. "Fühlst du es? Wie sie in dir sind?" haucht er mir ins Ohr und ich keuche auf. Ohne dazu aufgefordert zu werden, lasse ich meine Finger über meine geweitete Rosette gleiten, über die gedehnte Haut und dann über seine Fingerknöchel.

  
Wie um mich zur Fortsetzung zu animieren, drückt er seine Fingerspitzen gegen meine Prostata. Ich presse mich stöhnend seiner Hand entgegen und er mimt eine langsame Stoßbewegung. Meine Finger noch immer an meinem Eingang kann ich spüren, wie der sich erst ein wenig schließt und dann wieder öffnet, als Renji die Finger zurückschiebt.

  
"Ich hab eine Idee." meint er mit einem Mal. "Lass die Finger da." Ich lasse die Finger da, während Renji die seinen wieder zurückzieht. Er greift wieder nach dem Gleitgel und quetscht eine Portion auf meine Finger, bevor er seinen eigenen Zeigefinger wieder in mich führt. Leicht lässt er ihn kreisen, dann fordert er mich auf: "Jetzt dein Finger." Ich blicke ihm kurz ins Gesicht. Er meint es ernst. Mit einem leisen Keuchen suche ich mit leicht zitternden Gliedern nach meinem Eingang, in dem noch immer Renjis Finger steckt.

  
Zaghaft drücke ich meinen Zeigefinger gegen seinen und presse damit gegen meine Rosette, die erst gar nichts tut und dann im nächsten Moment nachgibt. Ein Japsen entkommt mir, während Renji fasziniert auf die Stelle schaut, wo sich unsere Finger mit meinem Körper vereinen. "Das ist ziemlich geil." gibt er zu und ich nicke nur zaghaft.

  
Es ist ein wenig seltsam. Ich fühle mich nicht allzu voll, aber es ist... komisch, seinen Finger an meinem zu spüren.

  
Ich spüre, wie er seinen Finger zurückzieht und beeile mich, es ihm nachzutun und ihm ebenso schnell wieder nachzufolgen.

  
Ein paar Mal geht es vor und zurück, bevor er seinen Finger zurückzieht, mir deutet dasselbe zu tun und dann mein Handgelenk ergreift, um es neben meinen Kopf zu legen.

  
Ich bewege es zaghaft. Er hat es nicht wieder mit Kidou gebunden, dennoch lasse ich es liegen wo es ist, auch dann, als er erst seine Pant auszieht und schließlich sein Glied mit Gleitgel bestreicht und sich positioniert, bevor er langsam in mich eindringt.

  
Mein ungebundenes Handgelenk zittert vor Anstrengung, es an Ort und Stelle liegen zu lassen, während meine Augenlider herabsinken. Ich spüre meine Männlichkeit pulsieren, etwas, dass ich zuvor vollkommen verdrängt habe, erst wegen der Schmerz-Kälte-Mischung und dann der Faszination eines gemeinsamen Vorbereitens.

  
Nun aber legt Renji eine Hand um mein bestes Stück und beginnt damit, seine Hand im Takt seiner Stöße zu bewegen. Verflucht soll er sein. Ich fühle mich so gut. Ich glaube ich bin schnell, ganz schnell, so weit, dass ich kommen will (und würde, wäre ich nicht mit Kidou dazu gezwungen, es nicht zu können).

  
Er grinst nur wissend und im nächsten Augenblick holt er aus und gibt meinem gebundenen Glied einen leichten Klaps, dass es gegen meinen Bauch klatschen lässt.

  
Ich ächze auf, als er gleichzeitig meinen Lustpunkt trifft und ich ein paar Sterne vor meinen Augen funkeln sehe.

  
"Darf ich heute... schneller kommen als... als Freitag?" bringe ich schwer atmend hervor und wieder schleicht sich ein sadistisches Funkeln in seinen Blick. "Was wäre dir das wert?" fragt er mich mit erstaunlich wenig angestrengter Stimme. Ich schlucke.

  
"Was willst du?" versuche ich es erst einmal kooperativ, bevor ich mit irgendwelchen Dingen ankomme, die er entweder zu harmlos findet oder die ihn auf Ideen bringen könnten, die mir nicht gefallen.

  
"Was _ich_ will? _Du_ willst doch kommen. Also sag es mir. Gefällt es dir, wie tief ich in dich stoße? Dass du dich nicht bewegen kannst? Dass du die einzige Hand, die du bewegen _könntest_ trotzdem nicht bewegst?"

  
Ich spüre mich rot werden. "Ja." flüstere ich. "Ja? Erzähl mir mehr. _Ja_ ist selbst für dich ausgesprochen unmotiviert."

  
Versucht er gerade mich zum Dirty Talk zu bewegen? Offenbar ja. "Es... Es gefällt mir, wie du mich anfasst." presse ich hervor. "Es macht mich heiß, dass du in mir bist." Den Blick habe ich stur auf einen Punkt neben seinem Kopf gerichtet. "Du siehst verdammt gut aus." Wenn ich in naher Zukunft kommen will, muss ich eben reden. "Und es macht mich an, dass ich mich nicht bewegen kann." Ich bin nicht annähernd gut darin, aber es scheint ihm gut genug zu gefallen, dass seine Hand schneller wird und seine Stöße fester.

  
"So ein böser Junge. Bist du das, hmm? Was, wenn dich jetzt jemand sehen könnte? Was würdest du dann machen?"

  
Ich wimmere und versuche den Impuls zu unterdrücken, in Richtung der Tür zu sehen. "Ich... Es wäre mir... peinlich, aber... Aber ich würde nicht aufhören wollen. Auf keinen Fall. Haah!"

  
Wieder rammt er seine Eichel gegen meinen Prostata und wieder entkommt meiner Spitze ein Lusttropfen.

  
"Hol dir einen runter." fordert er mich auf und ich brauche einen Augenblick um mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich die eine Hand ja bewegen kann.

  
Mit zittrigen Fingern führe ich sie zwischen meine Beine und umschlinge mein Glied, während Renji mich an den Hüften packt und in jeden seiner Stöße hinein zieht.

  
Im Morgenlicht kann ich die dünnen Schnüre sehen, die sich um mein bestes Stück ziehen. Sie entmutigen mich und meine Berührungen werden zaghafter.

  
"Mach einfach weiter. Nicht nachlassen."

  
Seine Stimme ist so aufmunternd, so sicher, dass ich nicht anders kann, als ihm zu glauben. Ich mache weiter, fahre mit dem Daumen über meine Spitze und versuche zu vergessen, dass ich nicht kommen kann.

  
Eine Minute vergeht, noch eine. Ich spüre ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in meinem rechten Bein, sage aber nichts, denn ich spüre wie ich dem Orgasmus immer näher komme.

  
Wieder wird meine Hand langsamer, denn das Gefühl eines trockenen Orgasmus ist ekelhaft. Unbefriedigend.

  
"Vertrau mir." vernehme ich Renjis Stimme und ja, ich vertraue ihm, auch wenn ich mich in Momenten wie diesen frage, weshalb genau ich das tue.

  
"O-Okay." bringe ich hervor und blicke ihm starr in die Augen. Er hat sich halb über mich gebeugt, eine Hand noch an meiner Hüfte, die andere über meinem Kopf abgestützt.

  
Meine eigene Hand wird wieder schneller, auch wenn es schwer ist. Wovor habe ich eigentlich Angst? Dass ich wieder nicht komme. Aber wollte ich das nicht? Ich weiß es nicht. Nein. Nein, ich will das nicht, ich will zum Orgasmus kommen.

  
Ich spüre seine Lippen auf meinen und wie seine Stöße fester werden. Eine Hand landet in meinem Haar und als er wieder meinen Lustpunkt trifft, ergieße ich mich und bin darüber so überrascht, dass ich nach vorne rucke und meine Stirn gegen seine Nase donnere. Er ächzt erst und lacht dann, während ich beinahe schockiert auf meine dreckige Hand blicke.

  
Ein paar Stöße noch, dann entlädt auch er sich in mir und entfernt lachend die Fesseln, die meine Gliedmaßen zur Unbewegbarkeit verdammt haben, bevor er sich neben mich aufs Bett schmeißt, noch immer vor sich hin kichernd.

  
"Was?" bringe ich hervor, noch immer nicht auf dem selben Stand der Dinge wie Renji wie es scheint. Ich blicke an mir herab. Das Kidou windet sich noch immer um meine Männlichkeit, aber das Sperma an meiner Hand und meinem Bauch ist echt.

  
"Wie?" frage ich ungläubig. Er dreht sich auf die Seite und nähert sich meinem Ohr. "Nicht alles im Kidou beschränkt sich auf den Körper." flüstert er mir zu, bevor er Zeige- und Mittelfinger beider Hände gegen meine Schläfen presst und die Daumen sacht auf meine sich schließenden Augenlider. "Kai." spricht er weiter und als er die Finger von mir nimmt und ich die Augen wieder öffne, sind die Schnürre verschwunden. "Eine... Illusion? Wirklich?" frage ich, atemlos, aber erleichtert auflachend. "Worauf du wetten kannst. Und du bist total darauf reingefallen."

  
Ich schnaube und verpasse ihm ungelenk eins über die Rübe. "Ich liebe dich auch." lacht er und vergräbt seine Nase in meinem Hals. Ich ziehe seinen Kopf mit der entfernten Hand an mich heran und vergrabe meine eigene Nase in seinem wirren Haar.

  
"Du bist verrückt." murmele ich, die Augen geschlossen und den Moment genießend. Nur noch heute, dann geht die Schule und damit der Ernst des Lebens wieder los.


	10. Chapter 10

Die nächste Woche ist überschaubar. Ein paar Abende bin ich bei Renji, einmal bei Mizuiro zu Hause, die meiste Zeit über aber hole ich Schulaufgaben nach und lerne auf Examen.

  
Am Donnerstagabend ist Renji ungewöhnlich ernst. Erst versuche ich es zu ignorieren. Vielleicht hat er eine anstrengende Nacht gehabt und will davon ablenken, dass er nicht genug geschlafen hat, aber schließlich kann ich dann doch nicht anders.

  
"Was ist los heute?" frage ich ihn, in der kleinen Küche an der Theke sitzend und einen Orangensaft trinkend, während Renji neben mir Kekse in sich hineinstopft und mittlerweile schon ganz alleine die halbe Packung gegessen hat.

  
Er schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Was soll denn sein?" Ich verpasse ihm einen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf. "Ich kenne dich lange genug um zu wissen, dass du über was brütest."

  
Er zieht - ganz uncharakteristisch - die Augenbrauen zusammen und reibt sich die Schläfen. "Lass uns lieber nicht darüber reden. Es ist... ein ganz anderes Kaliber und du würdest es nicht mögen."

  
"Von wo willst du das wissen?" "Ganz einfach - ich kenne dich ebenso lang." "Hmm.. Gut genug." stimme ich ihm zu. "Ein BDSM-Ding?" frage ich dennoch, eine Minute oder so später. Er nickt, die Stirn noch immer krausgezogen.

  
"Ist das so offensichtlich?" "Irgendwie schon. In letzter Zeit zumindest." Er schnaubt, seine Mundwinkel zucken nach oben.

  
"Also los, raus mit der Sprache. Du hast es sogar geschafft mich zu etwas ähnlichem wie dem Käfig-Ding zu überreden. Versuch es."

  
Er seufzt tief. "Na gut. Komm mit, ich zeigs dir." Für einen Moment bleibe ich sitzen. Zeigen? So schnell? "Auf dem Mini-Computer." fügt er hinzu und ich folge ihm, das Orangenglas noch in der Hand.

  
"Stell das lieber weg." rät er mir und ich trinke es im nächsten Zug aus (wer weiß, ob ich hinterher noch Lust darauf habe, _irgendetwas_ zu trinken) bevor ich es auf den Tisch stelle, um ihn herumlaufe und mich zu Renji auf den Boden setze, im Schneidersitz und mit im Schoß gefalteten Händen.

  
Ich will es ihm nicht zeigen, wenn es mir gefällt und ich hart werde. Genausowenig will ich ihm zeigen, wenn es mir nicht gefällt und sich nichts regt.

  
Er wendet den Laptop halb um, sodass nur er in den Bildschirm sehen kann, tippt etwas ein, klickt etwas an und dreht das Notebook in meine Richtung.

  
Keine Überschrift ist zu sehen, nur das Bild des Videos, dass er mir offensichtlich zeigen will.

  
Momentan ist außer einem Penis im Großformat nicht viel zu sehen, aber er hat ja auch noch nicht den Startbutton gedrückt.

  
"Am Anfang war es furchtbar seltsam und irgendwie ist das ganze auch... dumm, oder so. Aber dann habe ich mehr Videos geschaut und ein paar Artikel gelesen und sowas und-" "Hey, fang einfach das Video an." unterbreche ich ihn, bevor er sich noch verhaspelt oder zu stammeln beginnt.

  
Ich weiß nicht, wie schwer es sein muss, einer Person (in diesem Fall mir), die nie zuvor mit so etwas zu tun hatte, solche Dinge wie BDSM und Co. schmackhaft zu machen.

  
Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich mag und kann nur erstaunlich wenig neue Sachen vorschlagen (wie zum Beispiel der Sex demletzt, wo ich ihm die Augen verbunden hatte). Bisher war es immer nur Renji, der Ideen gehabt hat, mir Sachen beigebracht hat und all das.

  
Vermutlich fürchtet er auch Ablehnung, so, wie ich das am Anfang mit dem BDSM allgemein hatte. Zu meiner (lahmen) Verteidigung: Ich kannte damals immer nur die Geschichten von dem Fesseln und Foltern in dunklen Kellerräumen.

  
Ich glaube ich bin... offener gegenüber solchen Dingen geworden. Nicht unbedingt was das Foltern und die Kellerräume angeht, aber... allgemein.

  
Ich greife zu ihm herüber und nehme seine Hand in meine und lege beides auf meinem Knie ab. (Die andere verdeckt noch immer geschickt meinen Schritt.)

  
"Na komm schon." muntere ich ihn auf und er klickt nach einem tiefen Atemzug auf den _Start_ -Button. Der Penis auf dem Bildschirm bewegt sich ein Stück und eine Hand bewegt sich ins Bild, eine kleine Tube mit lateinischem Schriftzug haltend. Ein sehr, _sehr_ , großzügiger Tropfen von etwas, dass verdächtig nach etwas festerem Gleitgel aussieht landet auf der entblößten Spitze.

  
Neugierig und skeptisch zugleich betrachte ich das Tun des gesichtslosen Mannes, als für eine geschlagene Minute erst einmal gar nichts passiert, sondern einfach nur noch die Männlichkeit des Typen zu sehen ist.

  
Dann kehrt die Hand zurück. In der Hand hat er... eine Art Stab, aus Metall, mit abgerundeten Enden. Es sieht ein wenig so aus, als käme es aus der Medizin. Auf verrenkte Weise erinnert es mich entfernt an die Instrumente, die Papa in seiner Praxis hat. Die Spitze des Dings glänzt verdächtig und ich vermute, dass es ebenfalls mit dem Gleitgelzeug bedeckt ist.

  
Ich kann spüren, wie Renji meine Hand drückt. Er scheint offensichtlich zu wissen, was jetzt passiert und ebenso offensichtlich denkt er, dass das der Part ist, der mir nicht gefallen wird.

  
Ich weigere mich, jetzt schon zu beurteilen, worum es geht und ob es mir gefällt oder nicht. Außerdem will mein Hirn derweil noch nicht nachkommen, auch dann nicht, als der Typ den Stab zu seinem Penis führt und ihn an der kleinen Öffnung an der Spitze einsetzt.

  
Dann verstehen ich und mein Hirn endlich und ich drücke nun meinerseits Renjis Hand, unbewusst nur, während ich zu verstehen versuche, weshalb zum Teufel jemand das machen wollen würde und darüber nachzudenken, ob es gefährlich ist oder nicht und darüber, warum mein Glied zum Leben erwacht, als der gesichtslose Kerl im Video den Stab ein kleines Stückchen in sich schiebt. Mein Blick ist festgeklebt an der Stelle, an der sich die viel zu kleine Öffnung um den Stab herum weitet.

  
Mein Mund ist furchtbar trocken, doch ich räuspere mich nicht. Immer mehr von dem Stab verschwindet im Penis auf dem Video. Kein Stöhnen, kein einziger verdammter Laut verrät, was er da gerade macht. Ich schlucke. Ich habe vom zuschauen allein das Bedürfnis, vokal zu werden und Klein-Ichigo presst unangenehm gegen meine Hose.

  
Ich bin so auf das Video fixiert, dass ich erst bemerke, dass Renji sich bewegt, als das Video mit einem Mal stoppt, der Kerl festgefroren in seiner Bewegung.

  
Er beendet den Vollbildmodus, seine eine Hand noch immer in meiner und ich versuche, den lateinischen Titel des Videos zu entziffern. "Sun... Sond..." Versuche ich es mehrmals, dann korrigiert Renji mich mit dumpfer Stimme: "Sounding." Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er das vollkommen falsch ausgesprochen hat, doch ich nicke nur.

  
Ich spüre, wie Renji mir einen fragenden Blick von der Seite her zuwirft. Ich muss erst einmal darüber nachdenken.

  
Mein Hirn versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, dass ein Penis nicht dafür geschaffen ist, _Dinge_ in ihm zu haben, dass es vermutlich wehtut und wahrscheinlich irgendwelche medizinischen Konsequenzen hat, aber mein Glied hat sich längst entschieden und so blicke ich Renji offen an.

  
"Und?" frage ich ihn. "Und was?" antwortet er, ein wenig defensiv und zieht seine Hand zurück - versucht es zumindest, denn ich halte sie weiterhin fest. "Was war daran so schlimm?" frage ich ihn, selbstbewusster als ich mich fühle. Ich könnte selbst aus dem Moment heraus wenigstens fünf Dinge aufzählen, die daran so _schlimm_ sind.

  
Ein Teil von mir will, dass Renji mich davon überzeugt, dass dieses Sounding-Ding keine gute Idee ist, doch der blickt mich nur an, als säße jemand anderes vor ihm. Zugegeben - so viel Wagemut habe ich mir selbst nicht zugetraut, kein Wunder also, dass er es noch weniger tut.

  
Falsch: Er als mein fester Freund sollte mich bekräftigen bei dem was ich tue und mir über meine Unsicherheiten hinweghelfen. Tss, Schluss mit diesem Fachbuch-Beziehungs-Wissen - als würde da jemand drauf hören oder sich danach richten.

  
"Dir... hat es gefallen?" fragt er mich zaghaft und ich ziehe meine Hand von meinem Schritt. "Nun, _ihm_ hat es gefallen." antworte ich ehrlich, auf meine verhüllte Erektion zeigend.

  
Renji lässt den Blick zu besagtem Körperteil wandern. Im nächsten Augenblick ist er aufgestanden, hat mich in die Höhe gehoben und gegen die Wand gepresst, uns beiden die Hosen in die Kniekehlen gezogen und meine Beine um seine Hüften geschlungen. Es folgt kurzer, aber verdammt guter Sex gegen die Wand, hinter der der Nachbar wohnt, der nur selten da ist (und ich hoffe für ihn _und_ für uns, dass er auch jetzt auf Reise ist).

  
Man müsste meinen, dass wir danach furchtbar erschöpft sein sollten und obwohl ich schwer atme, bin ich im Gegenteil aktiver und wacher geworden.

  
Danach sitzen wir uns im Schneidesitz gegenüber und Renji erzählt mir davon, wie er in einem schwachen Moment eine Box voll dieser Stäbe in unterschiedlichen Größen gekauft hat. Er erzählt mir mehr von der ganzen Sounding-Geschichte, wie zum Beispiel dass es ursprünglich tatsächlich aus der Medizin kommt (wie ich mir das schon fast gedacht habe) und das man dabei vorzugsweise nicht erregt sein sollte (anders als der Typ im Video) und das man besonderes, extra-steriles Gleitgel dazu braucht (das er, nebenbei erwähnt, ebenfalls gekauft hat, während seinem schwachen Moment).

  
Er zeigt mir die ungeöffnete Packung von - wie er es sagt - SurgiLube und dann die Box mit den Metallstäben, lässt sie mich in die Hand nehmen und die Größen vergleichen. Vom Gewicht her sind sie alle ungefähr gleich. Man merkt, dass es sich um hochwertigen Stahl handelt, dennoch sind sie - gerade dafür - beinahe ein Federgewicht.

  
Wir verabreden uns für morgen und dann lassen wir uns gegenseitig mit unseren Gedanken allein.

  
Meine Träume in dieser Nacht sind durchsetzt von metallenen Stäben, die erst furchtbare Schmerzen und dann himmlische Erregung bescheren und bei dem Mathematiktest am Freitagmorgen kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren.

  
Das wird vermutlich eine furchtbar schlechte Note geben, aber es könnte mir im Moment nicht egaler sein. Renji holt mich nicht ab. Muss er auch nicht, wir hätten nur wieder an einem Café oder einem Essensstand angehalten und obwohl ich schrecklich nervös bin, überwiegt die Vorfreude.

  
Renji hat sich wieder gesammelt und begrüßt mich mit seinem üblichen Charme und Humor, bittet mich hinein und zwingt mich dazu, erst einmal zu essen (zugegeben, ich habe heute nicht allzu viel gegessen. Hunger habe ich dennoch keinen, doch ich zwinge mich zu ein paar Happen).

  
Danach schickt er mich unter die Dusche. "Kalt duschen." befielt er. "Kalt?" antworte ich ungläubig. "Ja. Ganz kalt." Ich hebe die Augenbrauen, doch ich tue auch das und während ich zitternd unter dem kalten Schauer stehe, verstehe ich wieso. Mein Glied, dass schon die ganze Zeit über wie unter Strom stand und bei dem geringsten Anlass wohl wie eine Eins gestanden hätte, hängt nun träge und bewegungsfaul zwischen meinen Beinen.

  
Ich trockne mich ordentlich ab, wäge kurz das für und wider ab und gehe dann komplett nackt zurück zu ihm ins Zimmer.

  
Er lässt den Blick anerkennend über meinen mit Gänsehaut bestückten Körper wandern und ich bleibe für einen Augenblick an Ort und Stelle stehen und lasse mich betrachten.

  
Auch Renji war derweil nicht untätig, denn er hat den Tisch zum Bett hinübergeschoben und die Box mit den Stäben und das Extra-Gleitgel darauf abgestellt, um alles bequem erreichen zu können.

  
Außerdem hat er auf dem Bett so etwas wie eine Mauer aus allem errichtet, dass auch nur ansatzweise weich ist, hat eine Decke und dann noch eine und die Kissen und mehrere Laken so aneinandergestapelt, dass man sich bequem hinsetzen kann, ohne den Kopf gegen die Wand zu hauen.

  
Angenehm überrascht nicke ich und begebe mich zu dem Bett, als würde ich jeden Tag nichts anderes machen.

  
Ich kann mein Herz laut schlagen spüren (und hören) und obwohl mein Glied ein träges Zucken von sich gibt, ist ihm noch zu kalt, um sich großartig zu rühren.

  
"Tja, machs dir bequem." räuspert Renji sich und ich folge seiner Aufforderung, klettere aufs Bett und lehne mich gegen die gepolsterte Wand.

  
Renji kommt zu mir und ich zwinge mich dazu, ein paar Mal tief ein- und wieder auszuatmen und als er neben mir auf dem Bett kniet, geht mein Atem so ruhig, wie das in dieser Situation möglich ist.

  
"Heute fessel ich dich nicht." sagt er und ich nicke, während er seine Finger leicht über mein Glied wandern lässt. "Hilfst du mir ein wenig?" fragt er mich. "Klar." antworte ich ihm und er richtet meine Männlichkeit auf, sodass sie nach oben zeigt, bevor er die Vorhaut zurückzieht und mir deutet, sie festzuhalten, sodass er meine Eichel inspizieren kann.

  
Ein wenig fasziniert von seiner Bedachtheit betrachte ich ihn dabei, wie er Gummihandschuhe hervorholt und sie sich über seine Hände zieht. "Steht dir, Doktor Abarai." versuche ich die Stimmung (und auch mich selbst) ein wenig aufzulockern und entlocke ihm doch tatsächlich ein Grinsen, bevor er sich näher zu meiner Eichel herabbeugt und Daumen und Zeigefinger an die Spitze legt, die er vorsichtig ein Stück auseinanderdrückt, um die kleine Öffnung zu inspizieren. Er greift hinter sich in die Box und holt einen der Stäbe hervor, hält ihn neben mein Glied und blickt konzentriert zwischen beidem hin und her, wendet den Stab und betrachtet das andere Ende.

Als klar wird, dass Renji nicht vorhat, es genau jetzt in diesem Moment in mich zu schieben, wandert mein Blick kurz zu der Box. "Da sind noch welche die schmaler sind." stelle ich fest. "Hmm." nickt er zustimmend. "Aber wenn man einen zu dünnen nimmt, kann es passieren, dass man mit der Spitze Verletzungen verursacht. Ich bezweifle, dass du deinem Vater - oder _irgendjemandem_ \- erklären willst, weshalb du innere Blutungen in deinem Penis hast."

  
Da hat er recht und ich lehne mich beruhigt ein Stück zurück.

  
Er legt den Stab vorerst zurück und greift nach der kleinen Tube mit dem lateinischen Schriftzug, öffnet das Siegel und dann die Tube und gibt einen sehr großzügigen Klecks auf die Spitze meines Glieds und reibt mit dem kleinen Finger leicht darüber, wohl in dem Versuch, es ein Stück in mich zu schieben.

  
Er betrachtet es kritisch und setzt noch ein wenig mehr Gleitgel hinterher, bevor er ein wenig davon auf seine Finger gibt und damit das ausgewählte Ende des Stabes einreibt und dasselbe noch einmal wiederholt, bis das Ende beinahe tropft, obwohl das Gleitgel eher dickflüssig ist, ein bisschen wie Wackelpudding.

  
Ich kann spüren, wie mein Glied - trotz Kälte - leicht zu zucken beginnt und beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, als Renji mir mein Glied aus der Hand nimmt, selbst einmal tief durchatmet und das Ende an der kleinen Öffnung ansetzt.

  
Ich zucke leicht zusammen, als sich mein Harnausgang in die falsche Richtung öffnet und der Stab wie von selbst einen guten halben Zentimeter in das Innere meines Penis' rutscht.

  
Mir entkommt ein Kicksen. Es fühlt sich... seltsam an. Ein wenig zu voll. Als müsste ich dringend auf die Toilette. Fürsorglich hält Renji den Stab und meine Männlichkeit fest, während er hastig zwischen meinem Gesicht und meinem Glied hin und her blickt.

  
"Alles gut?" Ich kann nur stumm nicken und ihm mit leicht zittrigen Fingern ein Handzeichen geben. Seine Finger lösen sich für einen Moment von dem Stab und wieder sinkt er tiefer in die kleine Öffnung, ohne dass Renji etwas dafür machen muss. Meine Hüften zucken erst von ihm weg und dann zu ihm hin, während mein eigener Blick auf die Stelle geheftet ist, wo sich das Metall mit meinem Körper verbindet und automatisch immer tiefer in mich sinkt, langsam, aber kontinuierlich, immer wieder gestoppt von Renji, wann immer meine Hüften zucken oder meine Hand und ich mich an das Gefühl erst gewöhnen muss.

  
In den fünf Minuten oder so die es braucht, bis der Stab so weit in mir ist, wie es ihm möglich ist, ist mein Penis erst sehr warm geworden und dann sehr erregt. "Macht nichts." hat Renji gemeint. "Der Zweck davon ist ja, dass es dir gefällt."

  
Beruhigt habe ich einen angehaltenen Atemzug ausgestoßen. Nun sitze ich mit leicht geweiteten Beinen und mit Renji zwischen ihnen vorgebeugt da und warte darauf, dass etwas passiert.

  
"Kannst du ihn... bewegen?" frage ich mit dünner, atemloser Stimme. Renji nickt, den Blick nicht von meinem Glied nehmend, dass er mit gierigem Blick betrachtet.

  
Vorsichtig und langsam hebt er den Stab ein, zwei Zentimeter an und sieht dabei zu, wie die Schwerkraft ihn wieder nach unten zieht, während mir dabei leise Geräusche entkommen, nicht direkt Stöhnen, mehr eine Mischung aus Wimmern und Keuchen.

  
"Leg deine Hand um deinen Penis." flüstert er mit heiserer Stimme und ich folge seiner Aufforderung. "Hol dir einen runter, aber langsam." Zaghaft bewege ich meine Hand, kann spüren und sehen, wie sich der Stab bei jeder meiner Bewegungen ebenfalls bewegt.

  
Ich fühle mich mit einem Mal ein wenig benebelt und mir entweicht ein angestrengtes Kichern, während ich an der Rückseite meines Glieds den harten Stahl hindurch spüre. "Stell dir mal vor-" bringe ich angestrengt vor. "Was passiert wäre, wenn wir das bei meinem ersten Mal Sex gemacht hätten. Wir hätten das Ding... haah... nicht mal zur Hälfte rein...gebracht, bevor ich zum O-Orgasmus gekommen wär."

  
Renji scheint das ebenfalls zu amüsieren. "Und jetzt sieh dich an." stimmt er zu. "Du bist so geil." "Nicht wahr?" antworte ich, mehr zum Spaß, doch Renji deutet mir mit der Hand, kurz zu warten.

  
Ein wenig unwillig folge ich der Aufforderung. "Du siehst doch das Ende, nicht? Dass es gebogen ist?" Ich nicke und erinnere mich daran, dass auch das andere Ende, dass, was in mir drin ist, so ein gebogenes Ende hat.

  
"Du weißt doch wo die Prostata ist?" "Klar." antworte ich, noch immer benebelt und mich fragend, wieso er das von mir wissen will. "Irgendwo in meinem Hintern drin." "Nicht ganz." antwortet er und presst mit dem Daumen leicht gegen einen Punkt hinter meinen Hoden.

  
" _Hier_ ist sie und sie lässt sich so erreichen," er reibt mit dem Daumen weiter gegen den Punkt, bis mir ein tiefes Stöhnen entweicht, "durch den Hintern - oder durch die Harnröhre." Mir entfährt ein Schauer und ich überspiele ihn, indem ich ihn necke: "Du hast ja echt Ahnung."

  
Er scheint sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob er geschmeichelt sein soll oder nicht und nickt schließlich nur. "Ich müsste deinen Penis jetzt nur ein Stückchen anders halten und du hättest direkte Prostata-Stimulation. Willst du?" fragt er und obwohl der Gedanke, dass er mit dem Stahl noch tiefer in mich dringt, ein wenig befremdlich ist, nicke ich, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.

  
"Okay." antwortet er. "Das bringt dich vermutlich augenblicklich zum Orgasmus - also kneif die Hoden zusammen, damit das nicht passiert."

  
Ich folge der Aufforderung und lege Daumen und Zeigefinger in einem engen Ring um meine Kronjuwelen.

  
"Bereit?" Ich nicke atemlos und er neigt mein Glied erst ein bisschen zurück und dann in die andere Richtung und ich kann _spüren_ , wie das Metall noch ein Stückchen tiefer rutscht, ein wenig _um die Kurve_ und ich quetsche mir nahezu die Hoden ab, bei dem Versuch, dabei nicht zu kommen.

  
"Oh scheiße scheiße scheiße!" wimmere ich, den Kopf in das Laken hinter mir gepresst, den Rücken durchgedrückt und die Fersen in die Matratze gerammt.

  
Meine Hände zittern und ich muss die andere hinzunehmen, um mich weiterhin vom Orgasmus abzuhalten. Hastig zieht Renji den Stab wieder ein Stückchen zurück, ebenso schnell atmend wie ich. "Scheiße, du bist so geil." flüstert er aufgeregt und gibt mir einen Moment, in dem ich mich wohl wieder entspannen soll - allein, es geht nicht. Das unangenehme Gefühl in meiner Harnröhre ist gewichen und es fühlt sich so an, als würde ich das regelmäßig machen. Seit immer.

  
Wenigstens bin ich im Moment nicht wieder so nah am Orgasmus, dennoch hält Renji den Stab auch für die nächste Minute fürsorglich fest, damit sie nicht in die Nähe meines Lustpunkts kommt.

  
"Verflucht, ich könnte dir dabei den ganzen Tag über zusehen." Ich schnaube mit einem gepressten Lachen. "Kannst du vergessen. Noch einmal halte ich das nicht aus."

  
Ich hätte wenigstens ein wenig Trinken sollen. Es tanzen Sterne vor meinen Augen. "Zeit für den Overkill." gibt Renji nach. "Kannst die Hände wieder wegnehmen. Komm, wann immer du willst." "Hmm." nicke ich, mit geschlossenen Augen. Was genau meint Renji mit Overkill? Ich kann es mir denken, als ich seine Hand an meinem Hintern spüre. Er schiebt einen Finger in mich, hält aber kurz vor meinem Lustpunkt inne. Er winkelt meine Erektion an und mit einem kurzen Blick nach unten stelle ich fest, dass er den Stab mit den Zähnen festhält, damit er nicht verrutscht und dann rutscht er wieder hinab und das kleine Stückchen weiter.

  
Zeitgleich hat er mit der freien Hand die Vorderseite meiner Eichel wie in einer kleinen Höhle umfasst und vervollständigt diesen Ring mit seinem Mund, den er gegen die Rückseite meiner Spitze presst, bevor er leicht zu nuckeln beginnt.

  
Und noch während ich spüre, dass alles in mir irgendwie ein wenig explodiert und mein ganzer Körper wie unter Strom steht und ich am schreien bin (oder zumindest _denke_ , dass ich genau das tue), beginnt er mit dem Finger in meinem Arsch meinen Lustpunkt von der anderen Seite zu massieren und meine Hüften zucken und irgendwann hat meine Hand ihren Weg in sein Haar gefunden und ich zerre daran und hämmere mit der anderen Faust gegen die Matratze und Renji zieht den Stab ein Stück zurück, bevor er ihm - beflügelt von meinem Sperma - nahezu entgegenschießt.

  
Er legt ihn hastig neben uns und stülpt seinen Mund über meine Eichel und saugt leicht an ihr, fast so als würde er um mehr Sperma betteln. Er bekommt es. Nicht einmal seine Kidouschnüre hätten mich davon abhalten können, jetzt zum Orgasmus zu kommen - und ich komme und komme, als wäre mein letztes Mal nicht am letzten Nachmittag gewesen, sondern letztes Jahr.

  
Die Welt wird für einen Augenblick schwarz um mich herum, obwohl ich bei Bewusstsein bleibe, meinen lauten Atem höre und seine Liebkosungen spüre.

  
Es vergeht ein weiterer Moment, dann verschwindet sein Finger aus meinem Rektum und sein Mund von meiner Eichel.

  
Stattdessen presst sich ein Glas an meine Lippen und ich trinke hastig, verschlucke mich und beginne zu husten, bevor ich wieder ungelenk und blind nach dem Glas greife und weiter trinke.

  
Unmöglich zu sagen, wie lange genau ich so weltfern gewesen bin, doch als ich mich dazu entscheide, die Augen zu öffnen, dreht sich die Welt nicht und die Sterne sich auch nicht mehr da.

  
Dafür lehne ich zusammengesunken an Renji Schulter und spüre Schweiß an meinem Körper herab rinnen.

  
Ich blicke umständlich zu meinem Freund hoch. "Wie - nichts darüber wie geil ich war?" frage ich ihn heiser, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf. "Sprachlos." bringt er hervor und ich kichere, bevor ich mich darauf konzentriere, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

  
Mein Glied fühlt sich ein wenig seltsam an. Als... würde etwas fehlen. Irgendwie zu kühl, aber von innen heraus, als würde die Luft hindurch pfeifen.

  
Scheiß drauf auf das _zu Atem kommen_ : Ich stoße meine Schulter gegen Renjis Brust und beuge mich über ihn, als er - überrascht wie er von dieser Aktion ist - auf der Matratze landet.

  
Jetzt ist er dran.


End file.
